A, B, & C
by le.clarius
Summary: A for American Football, B for Brotherhood, & C for College life. Hiruma kedatangan tamu tak diundang. And life will go on anyway. Discontinued.
1. An Uninvited Guest

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**An uninvited guest**_

By : Kitsu

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 milik Riichiro-sensei dan Murata-sensei. Hanya Setsuki yang saia punya. Tapi netbook itu pinjem punya tetangga.. :P

Warning : OC, OOC maybe, setting after series, more friendship, romancenya nanti-nanti

Matahari menyorotkan cahaya jingga yang mewarnai langit Tokyo. Semburat kemerahan mewarnai sudut-sudut kota. Angin sore yang sejuk bertiup perlahan, menyibakkan daun-daun hijau, dan membelai lembut dahan-dahan pohon. Bunga sakura terakhir baru saja gugur menandai berawalnya tahun ajaran baru.

Sebuah kereta memasuki stasiun di distrik Deimon. Dari kereta itu turunlah seorang remaja. Berjalan dengan santai menerobos kerumunan orang, pemuda itu menenteng sebuah tas yang cukup besar. Perlahan-lahan terlihatlah sosoknya yang memakai kaos berwarna merah dan celana jeans hitam panjang. Jaket hitam dan sneakers putih dengan corak hitam melengkapi penampilannya. Dari wajahnya terlihat ada sekilas kelelahan. Mata hitam menatap kosong ke depan. Topi merah menutupi rambutnya yang hitam dan acak-acakan, serta sepasang telinga runcing. Tangannya memegang tali tas berwarna biru dan tangan satunya dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Beberapa orang berbisik di belakangnya. Namun seakan tak peduli, ia terus melangkah.

~~~~~((GK))~~~~~

Hiruma Youichi, kapten tim Amefuto Universitas Saikyoudai duduk dengan tenang di sudut ruang klub. Kaki diletakkan di atas meja dan laptop putih bertengger di pangkuannya. Sesekali ia menuliskan sesuatu di buku hitamnya. Devil Threatbook, begitulah sebutan buku itu. Ya, ia sedang memperbarui data di bukunya dari bahan blackmail yang baru saja diterima dari budak-budaknya.

Di bagian ruangan yang lain, Mamori Anezaki, sang manajer klub, seperti biasa, melakukan tugas manajer membersihkan ruang klub setelah latihan selesai.

"Hiruma-kun, aku pulang dulu", kata Mamori usai meletakkan sapu dan mengambil tasnya.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam. Kau masih berhutang padaku", Hiruma menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Huh, baiklah", Mamori berjalan ke luar ruang klub.

Hiruma membolak-balik buku hitam itu kalau-kalau ia melewatkan sesuatu. Sampai pada halaman terakhir, ia berhenti. Hanya ada satu data di halaman itu. Bahkan data itu tidak bisa dibilang lengkap.

_Setsuki, 18._

_Place : unknown._

_Blackmail : -_

Hiruma menghela napas. Dengan sekali tepukan, ia menutup laptopnya. Buku hitam itu ia letakkan kembali ke dalam tasnya. Hiruma berjalan keluar ruang klub dengan menenteng laptop di satu tangan.

_Tak ada gunanya, semua tak ada artinya.  
_

~~~~~((GK))~~~~~

Sosok berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arah kompleks apartemen. Ia masuk ke salah satunya dan menuju ke sebuah kamar dengan nomor 666 tertempel di pintunya. Seringainya melebar melihat alat input password di samping pintu itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah netbook berwarna hitam dan menyambungkan alat input password itu dengan netbooknya memakai kabel khusus. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan sesuatu.

_Password accepted_

"Ini terlalu mudah…", gumamnya.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan ia masuk ke dalam. Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu itu kembali.

~~~~~((GK))~~~~~

Hiruma berjalan santai ke apartemennya. Dia berhenti di depan pintu nomor 666 dan memasukkan password. Pintu terbuka dan masuklah ia ke dalam. Hiruma berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu dapur saat mendengar bunyi 'biip' yang biasa dikeluarkan mesin pembuat kopi. Merasa penasaran, ia masuk ke dalam dan mendapati seorang tamu tak diundang sedang menuang kopi ke dalam cangkir.

"Hei, kau keberatan?" Tamu itu berkata dengan santai sambil memegang cangkir kopi dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Hiruma.

"Tidak." Hiruma melanjutkan, " dan mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hanya ingin menumpang hidup. Lagipula, kau punya satu kamar kosong, 'kan?"

"Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi aku yakin kau punya banyak penjelasan. Kekekeke..." Hiruma menyeringai

"Apapun untukmu, Youichi-nii", Setsuki tersenyum riang.

~~~~~((TSUDZUKU))~~~~~

A/N: My first multi-chapter dan saia benar-benar nulis ini!! Tak disangka. Padahal ide ini hanya terlintas sebentar di pikiran. Tapi ya sudahlah. Chapter ini memang agak pendek, tapi chapter depan akan sedikit panjang. Jadi bolehlah direview?! :) Anonymous are welcomed! Flame juga boleh.. Karena review adalah yang paling bisa membangkitkan semangat author untuk terus menulis!!! :D

Hiruma : Hoho, jadi mau di-flame?!

Kitsu : Iya, bolehlah. Ini kan ancur banget!!

Hiruma : Kalo gitu gue flame! Kekekekeke..!! *nyiapin flame thrower*

Kitsu : HIEE?! Bukan itu maksudnyaa~!!

Hiruma : YA-HA!! *mbakar Kitsu dengan flame thrower sampai tepar*

Setsuki : *muncul tiba-tiba* Ckckck.. Kasian Kitsu.

Kitsu : Re…vi..ew.. ple… ase… *dying*


	2. A Walk Home to Remember

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**A walk home to remember**_

By : Kitsu

Disclaimer : Kalau saia yang punya Eyeshield 21, pasti Setsuki bukan hanya OC…

Warning : OC, OOC maybe, setting after series, more friendship/family, romancenya nanti-nanti

Matahari baru saja terbenam di ufuk barat. Menyisakan semburat jingga yang perlahan berubah menjadi biru kehitaman. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan meskipun cahaya matahari belum sepenuhnya pergi dari muka bumi. Jalanan yang mulanya padat kini menjadi lengang. Mamori melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar dari apartemennya. Satu tangannya memegang dua buah map berwarna biru dan hijau, sementara tangan yang lain memegangi kantong plastik yang berisi bahan makanan. Mamori mempercepat langkahnya, berharap bisa sampai di tempat Youichi sebelum terlalu gelap.

Mamori sampai di depan pintu nomor 666 dan menekan bel pintu.

"Hiruma-kun, buka pintunya! Aku di depan." Mamori berbicara lewat intercom.

Terdengar sayup langkah-langkah kaki menuju pintu. Pintu terbuka dengan suara berdecit. Seseorang dengan wajah yang lebih mirip manusia dari pada setan dan berambut hitam berdiri di balik pintu itu. Wajahnya terasa asing untuk Mamori. Dan mimik di wajahnya yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan emosi tak membantu Mamori untuk tidak terperangah. Dia seperti tersenyum, tetapi bibirnya tidak terangkat. Pandangan matanya, ramah tetapi di saat yang sama terasa ada kegelapan yang tajam di sana. Hangat, tetapi dingin. Mamori sedikit terkejut. Dalam sekali lihat, Mamori sudah tahu bukan orang itu yang ia cari. _Siapa dia? Dia punya telinga runcing?! Dan mengapa terasa aura aneh?!_

"A-ano…" Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Hm?!" Orang yang membukakan pintu untuk Mamori itu hanya mengangkat sedikit salah satu alisnya dengan pandangan sedikit bertanya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku mencari Hiruma," Mamori tergagap.

"Ya, aku Hiruma." Setsuki berkata singkat.

"Tapi…" Mamori kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengenalkan diri dahulu. Aku Hiruma Setsuki. Salam kenal". Setsuki mengucapkan kalimat perkenalan dengan nada datar. Bahkan ia tak repot-repot membungkukkan badannya. Mamori sedikit merinding._ Aura yang benar-benar aneh…_

"A-aku Anezaki Mamori. Salam kenal." Mamori membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Kau?! Manajer Deimon Devilbats?!" Pertanyaan yang juga diucapkan dengan nada datar.

"Itu sebenarnya sudah lama…"

"ADIK SIALAN!! BIARKAN DIA MASUK!!" Teriakan Youichi dari dalam mengagetkan Mamori sedikit. Di saat yang sama, ia merasa lega. _Ternyata ingatanku masih benar_, batin Mamori dalam hati.

"Huh." Setsuki memutarkan bola matanya, lalu memberi jalan pada Mamori untuknya lewat. Mamori masuk ke dalam. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju dapur, asal suara Youichi.

"Hiruma-kun, jadi Setsuki-san ini adikmu?" Mamori bertanya seraya meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja dapur. Sementara Setsuki menuju ke alat pembuat kopi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Manajer sialan." Youichi yang duduk di belakang meja mengambil map berwarna biru dan perhatiannya teralih ke apapun-itu yang ada di dalam map berwarna biru.

"Tapi kau tak pernah cerita," ujar Mamori seraya mengambil duduk di bagian samping meja, bersebelahan dengan Youichi.

"Tch. Kau sendiri tak pernah bertanya." Youichi menjawab sekenanya tanpa repot-repot melirikkan matanya. Itu memang benar.

"Tapi… Kalian berdua tidak mirip," Mamori mengomentari.

"Oh, ya?!" Setsuki datang membawa dua cangkir kopi. Ia meletakkannya di hadapan Mamori dan Youichi. Setsuki duduk di kursi seberang Youichi dan kembali ke kopinya sendiri.

"Hm… Yah… Setsuki-san punya gigi yang normal dan matanya pun tidak sipit. Kalau bukan karena telinga runcing itu mungkin aku tidak akan percaya kalau kalian bersaudara." Mamori menjelaskan.

"Kalau kau tak tahu, sebenarnya aku punya empat pasang gigi taring." Mamori mencoba memperhatikan lagi gigi Setsuki. _Dia punya dua pasang gigi taring ekstra?! Tipikal Hiruma juga, ternyata… _*

"Ahhaha…" Keringat berjatuhan di belakang kepala Mamori. _Setidaknya giginya bukan taring semua. _Ia bertanya lagi, "Jadi, Setsuki-san. Kau baru datang hari ini, ya? Karena aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Begitulah. Dan kau tak perlu terlalu formal, Mamori-senpai. Setsu-kun sudah cukup." Setsuki mengedikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah. Tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang terlalu formal." Mamori tersenyum lalu meminum kopinya. Kalau saja ia tak meminum kopinya saat itu, ia bisa melihat pipi Setsuki agak memerah melihatnya senyumannya. Sementara Youichi menyadari hal itu dan hanya menyeringai.

"Ano… Aku belum menemukan panggilan yang cocok untukmu, Mamori-senpai." Setsuki berusaha memudarkan warna di pipinya. Dan usahanya berhasil.

"Um… Mamori-chan cukup cocok untukku." Mamori meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Tidak. Kau 'kan seniorku, Mamori-senpai."

"Oh, ya?! Memangnya berapa umurmu?! Kau juga belum tahu umurku, 'kan?!"

"Aku 18 tahun, dan sepertinya umurmu 19 tahun. Yang kutahu, Youichi-nii hanya punya teman yang sebaya dengannya. Jadi kupikir kau juga sebaya dengan Youichi-nii."

"Oh, kau benar." Mamori merasa sedikit geli dengan panggilan 'Youichi-nii' yang ditujukan Setsuki pada kakaknya. Ia menghisap kopinya lagi.

"Oh, ya. Kalian berdua satu tim 'kan?! Dulu di Deimon Devilbats…" Setsuki bertanya. Pandangannya mulai menghangat dan Mamori merasa aura aneh itu mulai pudar.

"Ya. Kau tahu tentang itu?" Mamori bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja. Sayang aku tak bisa melihat pertandingan kalian secara langsung. Kalian benar-benar hebat," ujar Setsuki dengan bersemangat. Mamori mulai menemukan perbedaan lain antara Setsuki dan Youichi. _Hiruma-kun tidak pernah memuji seperti itu, tapi sepertinya Setsu-kun tidak ragu melakukannya kalau ia sedang bersemangat, _batinnya_._

"Oh… Memangnya kenapa?"

"Di tempatku, Amefuto tidak terlalu terkenal. Jadi tidak terlalu banyak sekolah yang memiliki klub Amefuto. Tidak juga sekolahku." Setsuki menghisap kopinya sedikit.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang Amefuto?" selidik Mamori. _Dia tidak berusaha membentuk klub amefuto?! Kalau Hiruma-kun pasti sudah akan mengancam kepala sekolah, _pikir Mamori.

"Oh, kami punya perkumpulan kecil penggemar Amefuto. Dan kami juga sering bermain. Kami selalu mengikuti turnamen musim gugur dan Christmast Bowl lewat televisi. Harus kuakui Devilbats benar-benar hebat. Terutama Eyeshield itu. Siapa namanya?! Kobaya-apalah itu." Setsuki berkata panjang lebar._ Oh, tentu Setsuki ini juga sangat bersemangat dengan Amefuto, _batin Mamori.

"Kobayakawa Sena maksudmu?!"

"Yah, itu dia. Kau pasti tahu, Mamori-senpai."

"Dia temanku sejak kecil." Mamori kembali mengingat sedikit kenangan masa kecilnya. "Dan, sebaiknya aku mulai memasak sekarang." Mamori mengambil kantong yang ia letakkan di meja dan beranjak menuju counter dapur.

"Jadi, kau yang memasak untuk Youichi-nii selama ini?!"

"Ti-tidak… Bukan seperti itu… Ada sesuatu… Ah, maaf aku tak ingin membahasnya." Mamori menghela nafas.

"Oh, baiklah…" Setsuki pergi mengambil netbook hitamnya dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu dengan netbook itu. Keheningan menyelimuti dapur kecil itu.

~~~~~((GK))~~~~~

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Mamori membawa tiga buah piring nasi kare dan meletakkannya di hadapan Setsuki dan Youichi. Perhatian keduanya segera teralih ke arah masakan yang baru jadi itu. Youichi makan tanpa bersuara. Sementara Setsuki dan Mamori melanjutkan percakapannya lagi.

"Jadi, mengapa kau ke sini, Setsu-kun?"

"Hanya ingin suasana baru." Setsuki memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. "Lagipula dari sini Enma lebih dekat."

"Kau mendaftar ke universitas Enma?!" Mamori sedikit terkejut.

"Kekekekeke…" Youichi yang dari tadi acuh tak acuh tiba-tiba tertawa. _Ini akan jadi benar-benar menarik, _pikir Youichi.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Enma?" Setsuki beralih ke Youichi.

"Hanya beberapa teman lama sialan." Youichi menyeringai.

"Mengapa kau mendaftar ke Enma?" Mamori bertanya.

"Yah, kau tahu nilaiku tak sebagus itu. Jadi, itu sudah pilihanku yang pertama." Setsuki menjelaskan. "Besok hasil ujian masuknya akan diumumkan."

"Oh..." Mamori menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Dan, sepertinya aku menemukan panggilan yang cocok untukmu, Mamori-senpai. Bagaimana dengan Mamori-nee?!"

"Tentu saja." Memori tentang Sena kembali terputar di benak Mamori.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai." Setsuki meletakkan piring kosong di hadapannya. Piring Youichi entah kapan juga sudah kosong. Mamori beranjak dan membereskan piring-piring kotor itu.

"Manajer sialan! Kuantar kau pulang!" Seruan Youichi menyadarkan Mamori yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Baiklah." Mamori cepat-cepat membereskan piring-piring itu dan mengeringkan tangannya.

"Ini. Perbaiki data ini. Terlalu kacau." Youichi menyerahkan map hijau pada Mamori. Mamori menghela nafas panjang. Ada banyak protes yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Youichi. _Padahal aku sudah mengerjakan data ini sejak lima hari lalu. Tapi, sejak kapan dia selesai membaca yang ini?!_

"Adik sialan! Jangan bengong saja! Kau juga ikut!"

"Apa?! Baiklah." Setsuki beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan memasang mimik muka yang sama dengan mimik yang dilihat Mamori saat mereka bertatap muka pertama kalinya. Aura aneh di sekitarnya terasa kembali. _Anak ini benar-benar aneh…_

~~~~~((GK))~~~~~

Kesunyian dan kegelapan malam menyelimuti mereka seiring dengan langkah kaki tiga orang yang menyusuri trotoar sepanjang jalan ke apartemen Mamori. Tak banyak kata yang bisa terdengar dari mereka dan tak ada pula yang berniat memecah keheningan itu. Waktu terus berdetak sampai akhirnya apartemen Mamori berada di depan mata.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, Hiruma-kun, Setsu-kun."

"Tch."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata-katanya terdengar datar lagi. Pertanyaan mulai membanjiri benak Mamori. _Anak ini sepertinya lebih misterius dari Hiruma-kun. Sebenarnya siapa dia?_

Mamori memberikan salam terakhir dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Youichi dan Setsuki berbalik arah dan berjalan kembali pulang.

"Adik sialan, jangan berbohong." Youichi berkata setelah agak jauh dari apartemen Mamori. Ia menyeringai sambil terus berjalan.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Setsuki balik bertanya. Sungguh tak berguna

"Kau pasti punya motif sialan lain. Kedatanganmu," Youichi langsung ke topiknya.

"Oh, kau menyadarinya. Ternyata memang tak ada gunanya membohongi setan. Walau setan itu saudaramu sendiri." Setsuki menyeringai. Tapi seringainya segera pudar.

Setsuki memejamkan matanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Angin malam lewat di antara mereka. Memberikan sentuhan dingin. Setsuki mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Tch. Kau menghilang tiba-tiba dan muncul seenaknya. Kau benar-benar adik sialan." Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan.

"Hei! Tidak seburuk itu…"

"Ya. Dan bahkan tidak ada satupun dari budak-budak sialan itu yang tahu!"

"Che. Mereka merahasiakan tentangku. Semuanya…" Setsuki mulai angkat bicara

"Yang pernah kudengar hanya kau memiliki hubungan dengan Yamaguchi-gumi**," Youichi berkata dengan nada agak jengkel.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Dan itulah mereka…"

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari itu?"

"Yah, aku melakukan seperti saranmu. Dan yang membeli data itu Yamaguchi-gumi." Setsuki berhenti sejenak. "Anggota mereka melacakku, datang ke tempat kita saat kau masih di pangkalan itu. Mereka bilang butuh keahlianku."

"Apa?!" Alis Youichi terangkat.

"Ya, mereka menawarkan imbalan. Jadi kupikir tidak ada alasan menolak. Maka kutinggalkan pesan dan disk itu. Aku pergi dengan mereka."

"Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadamu?!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya melakukan yang jadi tugasku. Apalagi hubungan mereka dengan Sumiyoshi-kai*** saat itu sedang memanas. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berhenti menjual data dan hanya memenuhi permintaan dari mereka. Lagipula itu sudah cukup." Setsuki menyeringai tipis.

"Lalu apa sebenarnya alasanmu pindah ke sini?"

"Seberti yang kubilang, aku ingin suasana baru."Seringai Setsuki menghilang sejenak dan kembali lagi. "Jauh dari kejaran intelijen dan perentas sewaan mereka."

"Ada yang menemukanmu." Youichi menyimpulkan.

"Tidak. Belum sejauh itu. Seorang perentas sewaan intelijen berhasil melacak tempatku. Dan itu akan berbahaya bagi Yamaguchi-gumi. Jadi mereka memaksaku pergi. Mereka berjanji akan menghapus jejakku asal aku juga tutup mulut."

Hiruma menyeringai lalu bertanya,"dan bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempatku?"

"Tentu saja dari data pemerintah. Kaupikir aku tak berani menerobos sistem mereka?!" Setsuki menyeringai, sinis. "Lagipula itu tidak terlalu sulit. Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau pergi ke Saikyoudai."

Hiruma tak menyangka akan ada orang yang berani mencuri data miliknya. Tapi ia sadar, hanya ada satu yang mungkin melakukannya. Orang yang berada di sampingnya saat ini. Seseorang yang ia sebut adik sialan. Hiruma Setsuki.

"Um… Dan terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku tinggal." Setsuki tersenyum sedikit dan menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang berjalan di sampingnya. Hanya untuk mendapatkan Youichi sedang menulis sesuatu di dalam buku hitam. Segera senyumnya menghilang.

"Jadi itu alasannya kau mengajakku pergi keluar?!" Setsuki memutarkan bola matanya.

"Kekekeke… Dan terima kasih juga untukmu. Karena datamu sekarang sudah lengkap!" Hiruma tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan. "Kau tak akan bicara sejauh itu kalau kau masih di dekat laptop sialan itu!"

Setsuki menyeringai dan menonjok bahu kakaknya dengan ringan. Sementara Hiruma tak berhenti tertawa.

_Dan itu salah satu bagian yang mungkin tak akan pernah kulupakan…_

~~~~~((TSUDZUKU))~~~~~

*) manusia normal hanya punya dua pasang gigi taring (baiklah, semua orang tahu itu... -_-")

**) kelompok yakuza terbesar di Jepang

***) rival Yamaguchi-gumi

**Balasan Review!**

**YohNa -nyu-** : Masa' sih?! Perasaan Sena gak berambut item deh. Ya sudahlah…Inii apdetnya!! Douzo!! :D

**sapphire d. hapsire ga login** : Iya, salam kenal juga. ^^

Ehm.. HiruOC?! Entahlah, tergantung Setsuki mau dipairing ama dia ato nggak?! Coba saia tanya dia dulu…

Kitsu : Setsu, mau gak dipair ama Hiruma?!

Setsuki : OGAH!! Gue bukan hombreng!! Lagian dia kakak gue ndiri, ya gak mungkin lah!!

Sepertinya dia tak mau. Ini apdetnya.. Douzo!! :)

Dan untuk pairing, tunggu tanggal mainnya!! :P *diclurit*

**RisaLoveHiru** : Pendek?! Ayaya,, saia sedang buntu pas nulis itu. Mohon dimaafkan. Tapi ini chapter lebih panjang ko!! ^^

Oh,sabar,ya. Ntar ada chapter flashbacknya. Sekarang lagi dimasak. :D

Ah, sadis?!Hmm… gak juga sih sebenarnya. Mungkin kesan pertama kali aja,ya. *digampar karena ngomong aneh-aneh*

Iya, ni apdetnya. Douzo!! :D

**ShiawaseGaki** : Bagus?! Doumo arigatou *bows*

Dramatis?! Waduh… saia bukan orang drama, sih. *gak nyambung*

Tapi,itulah keluarga Hiruma.. terlalu pinter otaknya untuk dibuat dramatis... *digaplok*

**Ruki_ya** : Setsuki adalah… adik Hiruma yang telah lama hilang *lebay*

Hoho.. ini apdetnya. Douzo!!

A/N: Sebenarnya saia tidak ada gambaran fic ini akan jadi berapa chapter. Dan seperti yang saia bilang, eh tulis kemarin!! Chapter yang agak panjang, menurut ukuran saia. Ini sudah usaha terbaik yang bisa saia lakukan untuk saat ini. Tidak tahu mengapa saia tidak terlalu puas dengan chapter ini!! Dan tidak tahu juga kenapa judulnya jadi kayak judul film... Terlalu banyak tanda petik! Kyaa!! Jadi, kritik saia, flame saia, tendang saia, hajar saia… Pake yang ijo-ijo di bawah…

Mamori : Kitsu-san tokoro de,, kenapa Hiruma-kun ditulis pake Youichi??

Kitsu : Itu karena saia masih ada hubungan keluarga ma dia, koq..

Mamori : Oh,ya... Emang kamu apanya? Koq aku gak tahu??

Kitsu : Hm... Saia itu kan anak cucu paman dari istri kakeknya caggah saudara buyut moyang ipar bapaknya Hiruma... *grins* (_Sebenarnya buat bedain kakak beradik Hiruma :P_)

Mamori : *sweatdrop* ...dan kenapa aku jadi kayak nenek-nenek tua pikun??!!

Kitsu : Oh, yang di pintu itu,toh?! Itu tuntutan skenario, Mamo...

Mamori : Iya... Tapi kenapa?!!! *aura setan seperti milik Hiruma keluar dari tubuh Mamori*

Kitsu : Ano.. itu.... *keringat dingin*

Mamori : Kenapa?!!!! *bayangannya jadi mirip setan*

Kitsu : Uwaaa!! Mamori serem!!! Tuluuung~~!!! *dikejar Mamori yang jadi kayak Hiruma*

Mamori : *nembakin Kitsu pake Bazooka*

Kitsu : *tereak sambil dikejar Mamo* RE~VIEW~~ PLE~ASE~~~!!


	3. A Call from the Darkness :1st flashback

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**A call from the dark**__**ness : First piece of memory**_

By: Kitsu

Disclaimer : Kecuali Setsuki dan dua orang pria bertampang kriminal itu (Bukan, bukan Noordin M. Top atau komplotan terorisnya) semuanya bukan punya saia…

Warning : OC, OOC maybe, more friendship, romancenya nanti-nanti, full-flashback chapter!

Debu mengapung di udara, diwarnai terik matahari dan peluh yang menetes dari tubuh para tentara di salah satu pangkalan militer Amerika di Jepang. Lapangan American Football penuh dengan para tentara yang sedang bermain. Down terakhir, dan tim merah masih unggul dua touchdown dari tim biru.

Di luar lapangan, Hiruma Youichi, 13 tahun, murid tahun pertama SMP Maoh, menyeringai lebar. Dia hampir memenangkan taruhannya yang ia pasang pada tim merah. Tim itu menggunakan strateginya dan ia berharap banyak mereka akan mendatangkan kemenangan.

Peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir dibunyikan saat sisa waktu menunjukkan nol detik. Youichi tertawa penuh kemenangan. Perkiraannya tidak salah. Tim merah memenangkan pertandingan.

"Kekekekekeke… Aku menang lagi." Youichi tertawa-tawa sambil memasukkan uang yang didapatnya dari taruhan itu ke dalam tas. Tentara yang kalah taruhan darinya memukul bangku tempatnya duduk. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas kekecewaan. Uangnya tak mungkin kembali lagi.

"Sialan! Kau anak kecil sialan!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali besok!" Youichi tidak memperdulikan umpatan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Seringainya mengembang dengan lebar. Ia berjalan pulang ke tempat tinggalnya.

~~~~~((GK))~~~~~

Awan merah menghiasi horizon barat kota Tokyo. Matahari mulai menghilang di balik malam. Youichi tak perduli dengan semua orang yang ditemuinya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia terus melangkah. Tas disandangnya di salah satu bahu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Youichi membuka pintu kamar hotel tempat tinggalnya dan masuk ke salah satu kamar. Menemukan saudaranya yang seperti biasa tengah berhadapan dengan komputer. Hiruma Setsuki, 12 tahun.

Setsuki menoleh ke arah pintu, menemukan rambut pirang yang baru saja masuk. Melihat wajah kakaknya, ia sudah tahu yang terjadi.

"Menang lagi hari ini?" Setsuki bertanya seraya mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke komputer di hadapannya.

"Kekekeke… Dan harus kuakui saranmu untuk menggunakan strategi passing lumayan juga, adik sialan." Youichi masih menyeringai dan duduk di samping saudaranya. "Ada yang menarik hari ini?" Youichi bertanya.

"Hm… Ini?! Peta sistem keamanan Shinsei bank*." Setsuki memperlihatkan peta di layar monitor komputer.

"Boleh juga," Youichi berkomentar.

"Tapi setiap sistem pasti ada celahnya." Setsuki mulai mengetik dengan cepat di atas keyboard. Youichi hanya memperhatikan saudaranya melakukan pekerjaan itu.

_Code accepted._

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita ambil dari yang mana, ya?!" Setsuki menyeringai.

"Kekekeke… Biar aku yang teruskan." Youichi terkekeh. "Kau belilah makanan."

"Baiklah. Jangan ambil terlalu banyak." Setsuki mengambil uang dari tas Youichi.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

~~~~~((GK))~~~~~

"Ini makananmu. Kau sudah keluar dari sistem bank itu?" Setsuki meletakkan bungkus plastik di samping komputer dan duduk di kembali di tempatnya.

"Yah. Dan ini, peta sistem keamanan pemerintah." Youichi menyeringai.

"Oh…" Setsuki berkata dengan nada bosan.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau…." Youichi menatap wajah adiknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Baru dua kali." Setsuki berkata dengan nada datar. "Lagipula tak banyak informasi menarik. Dan tak banyak pula yang mau membelinya."

"Hm… Yang seperti itu mungkin lebih banyak dicari para yakuza."

"Yakuza?! Baiklah. Akan kucoba menjualnya pada mereka."

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Youichi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

~~~~~((GK))~~~~~

_Seminggu kemudian…_

Setsuki seperti biasa sedang sibuk merentas, mencari data dan informasi penting yang bisa ia jual. Hari itu, ia sedang mencoba menerobos ke dalam sistem salah satu perusahaan elektronik. Sistemnya cukup mudah untuk dilewati, dan segera setelah ia mendapatkan yang ia cari, ia mulai bosan. Tidak biasanya ia merasa seperti itu. _Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar_, batinnya.

Setsuki mematikan komputernya. Ia merenggangkan badannya. Ia memang jarang pergi keluar kamar kecuali untuk membeli makanan. Mungkin sesekali saja ia pergi ke pangkalan militer itu bersama kakaknya untuk melihat pertandingan American Football saat ia merasa bosan di dalam ruangan.

Setsuki beranjak ke jendela. Ia membukanya dan duduk di kusen jendela itu. Mata hitamnya terarah keluar jendela. Perlahan mata itu terpejam, menikmati suasana damai yang ia rasakan. Angin menyentuh wajahnya, menggerakkan lembut rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Ia bisa merasakan harumnya musim gugur yang terbawa angin. Daun-daun mulai menguning dan pohon-pohon mulai menggugurkannya satu per satu. Matahari siang itu tak terlalu terik. Awan-awan berarak tenang terbawa angin ke tempat lain seakan tak ada yang mengejarnya.

Waktu santainya terganggu saat telinganya menangkap suara langkah-langkah kaki mendekat ke kamarnya. _Mungkin Youichi-nii pulang lebih cepat hari ini._

Tiga kali ketukan di pintu. Setsuki segera tahu kalau itu bukan kakaknya karena Youichi tak pernah mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar mereka. Setsuki membuka matanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia bisa mendengar orang bercakap-cakap. _Dua orang, laki-laki. Siapa mereka? Lagipula tidak mungkin ada orang yang mencariku ataupun Youichi-nii._

Keingintahuannya segera terjawab. Setsuki membuka pintunya dan menemukan dua orang laki-laki berdiri di depannya. Keduanya berbadan tinggi besar yang tegap dan memakai jaket hitam serta kacamata hitam. Salah seorang memiliki rambut coklat dan yang lebih tinggi berambut pirang pucat. Setsuki segera tahu mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Ia bisa merasakan aura yang berbahaya dari mereka berdua. Ia segera memasang mimik tanpa-emosinya.

"Anak kecil…" Pria berambut coklat berbicara dengan suara kering.

"Apa maumu?" Setsuki merasa sedikit gugup. Tapi ia cukup tahu untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Siapa yang memiliki kamar ini?" Pertanyaan yang tajam terdengar dari pria berambut coklat itu lagi.

"Kakakku. Hanya aku dan dia yang tinggal di sini."

Kedua pria itu bertatapan satu sama lain sejenak. Pria berambut pirang itu mengangguk sekali dan dengan segera Setsuki digiring ke dalam kamarnya. Pintu ditutup rapat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Setsuki berteriak.

"Diam! Tidak ada yang akan kami lakukan asal kau mau bekerja sama." Pria berambut coklat memerintah Setsuki.

"Kau tahu siapa pemilik data ini?" Pria berambut pirang bertanya sambil menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Setsuki. Suaranya berat dan terdengar agak tertahan di tenggorokan. Setsuki tahu persis itu informasi yang ia jual beberapa hari lalu.

"Ya. Aku orangnya. Sebenarnya siapa kalian?" Setsuki berusaha agar nada bicaranya terdengar datar dan dingin. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Yamaguchi-gumi." Pria berambut pirang melepaskan kacamatanya. Matanya berwarna hijau dan menusuk tajam apa yang ada di depannya.

Mata Setsuki membesar mendengar jawaban itu. Tentu saja ia tahu. Salah satu organisasi kriminal terbesar di dunia dan kelompok yakuza terbesar di Jepang. Berurusan dengan mereka bukan hal yang diinginkan Setsuki. Adalah nyawa taruhannya bila berani melakukan hal itu. Dan tentu ia tak ingin kehilangan nyawanya di usia semuda itu.

"Baik. Sekarang apa yang kalian inginkan?" Setsuki bertanya dengan suara dingin.

"Kami tidak ingin sesuatu apapun. Tapi," Pria berambut pirang berhenti sejenak. "Kami butuh keahlianmu."

"Apa?!" Setsuki tidak percaya. "Lalu, apa yang kudapat?"

"Tentu akan ada imbalan yang akan kami berikan. Tapi sekarang, kau harus ikut dengan kami." Perintah yang tidak main-main.

"Baik. Aku ikut." Setsuki segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah tas setelah menulis sebuah pesan singkat.

Kedua laki-laki itu berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan diikuti Setsuki dari belakang. Tiada yang bisa dilakukan Setsuki sekarang. Tapi ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja asal dia mau bekerja sama karena mereka tidak menginginkan nyawanya. Dan itulah yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Mereka menghilang di balik belokan jalan.

~~~~~((GK))~~~~~

Youichi melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju hotel tempat ia tinggal. Hari ini dia kalah taruhan dan kehilangan cukup banyak uangnya. Tapi tidak ada rasa kecewa yang terlihat padanya. Di wajah anak itu terpampang seringai. Ia merencanakan sebuah proyek. Proyek besar. Dan adik sialannya mau tak mau harus membantunya mengerjakan proyek itu. _Klub American Football SMP Maoh... Tidak buruk._

Youichi membuka pintu kamarnya. Biasanya akan segera terdengar suara jari-jari Setsuki yang lincah beradu dengan keyboard menyambutnya pulang. Tapi hanya keheningan yang ia dapatkan di sore itu. _Mungkin adik sialan sedang bosan_, batinnya.

Youichi masuk ke ruangannya. Rambut hitam yang acak-acakan di depan komputer akan segera menarik perhatiannya di hari-hari biasa. Tapi tidak sore itu. Ia tidak melihatnya di mana-mana. Jendela kamar terbuka dan komputer dimatikan. Youichi mencari adiknya ke seluruh kamar. Ia segera menyadari adiknya telah pergi.

Youichi mendekati komputer di seberang kamar itu. Secarik kertas dan sekeping compact disk tergeletak di dekatnya. Sebuah pesan singkat. Jelas itu tulisan adiknya. Tetapi, tampaknya ditulis dengan terburu-buru. Youichi membacanya.

_Aku pergi. Mungkin akan kembali saat waktunya. Disk itu untukmu._

_~Setsuki._

_P.S : Jangan mencariku_

Youichi tertegun sejenak. Dia memandangi dalam-dalam disk yang Setsuki tinggalkan. Youichi menyalakan komputernya dan melihat isi disk itu. Sebuah program. Dia tahu persis itu program perentas yang baru saja Setsuki selesaikan. Youichi menyeringai lebar. Tepat seperti yang ia butuhkan. Dengan program itu proyeknya akan berjalan lancar. _Adik sialan…_

~~~~~((TSUDZUKU))~~~~~

**BALASAN REVIEW!!**

**shinomori naomi males login** : Oh, benarkah?! Ya, memang misterius. Dan chapter yang ini biar tidak (terlalu) misterius.. Douzo!!

**RisaLoveHiru** : Keren?! Doumo arigatou!! :DD

Iya.. ini updatenya.. Douzo!!

**Ruki_ya** : Kakaknya aja lebih aneh gitu *dibom Hiruma*

Pairingnya sabar, ya?! Santai aja… Ntar juga ada…

Pokoknya sabar! Sabar! Sabar! Sabar! Bang Sabar! *digiles Bang Sabar*  
Ini updatenya! Douzo!!

**YohNa -nyu-** : Arigatou udah dibikin favorit!! Double deluxe!! LOL :DD

Yah… Kalau yang begituan mah semuanya kan juga punya. Ada hormon insulin, hormon adrenalin, hormon pertumbuhan, hormon… *ditabok*

Iya, ini updatenya! Douzo!

A/N: Chapter flashback pertama! Ya, nanti mungkin ada lagi.

Pasangan cyber crime master dengan blackmail devil. Kekekekeke… Entah mengapa saia sangat senang membayangkan hal itu

Baiklah! Jadi bagaimana level kehancuran chapter ini? Sudah separah bom atom kah? Silakan dikritik, diflame, diinjek-injek sepuasnya!!!

Dan… next chapter, the real beginning of the story!! Nyahahahahahaha…

Youichi : Author sialan… *tampang setan*

Kitsu : Eh, ada apa?! *perasaan gak enak*

Youichi : Balas dendam! *nyiapin grenade launcher* Karena kau sudah berani ngintip devil threatbook!

Kitsu : Haduh! Ketahuaaaan~!! Tapi, tapi itu 'kan udah kemaren-kemaren… *keringat dingin*

Youichi : Gak peduli! *aura setan menguat* Revenge is revenge! *grin* Kau punya kata-kata terakhir?! Kekekekeke…

Kitsu : Review please… Tanpa review saia (mungkin akan) mati… *despair*

Youichi : YA-HA!! *nembakin author pake grenade launcher*


	4. A Beginning Morning

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**An **__**beginning morning**_

By : Kitsu

Disclaimer : "Saia punya Eyeshield 21!" Entah kapan saia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Mungkin tak akan pernah…

Warning : OC, OOC maybe, setting after series, more friendship, romancenya nanti-nanti

Mata hitamnya mulai terbuka. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaran, ia melirik ke arah jam di seberang ruangan. Masih terlalu pagi. Tapi Setsuki merasa kantuknya telah terserap habis. Ia tidak bisa kembali lagi ke alam bawah sadar. Setsuki bangkit dari posisi rebahnya. Ia duduk sebentar dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Jendela terbuka dan udara pagi buta yang dingin segera menyeruak ke dalam ruangan. Suasana masih sedikit gelap. Kabut tipis menyelimuti distrik Deimon. Di timur, langit sudah mulai beranjak terang. Bintang timur mulai tenggelam dalam sinar fajar yang lebih terang.

Setsuki memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Ia mencoba menyegarkan matanya. Dinginnya udara pagi menusuk hidung. Tapi ia terlihat menikmati suasana pagi buta seperti itu. Setsuki mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jalanan. Tentu saja masih sepi. Sampai ia melihat seseorang yang sedang melakukan jogging di pagi buta itu.

Setsuki memang tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya dari ketinggian tempatnya. Tapi ia bisa melihat postur tubuh orang itu dengan jelas. Seorang laki-laki dengan badan tegap dan rambut berwarna gelap. Sepertinya ia cukup terlatih. Laki-laki itu terus berlari-lari kecil menerobos keheningan pagi. Ia menghilang di belokan dekat bukit.

Jalanan mulai ramai oleh kendaraan seiring terang yang mulai memenuhi sudut-sudut kota. Matahari juga sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya, memberikan semburat jingga kekuningan pada awan-awan cirro cumulus yang mengapung di langit distrik Deimon pagi itu. Setsuki beranjak dari jendela.

Setsuki turun ke dapur untuk membuat kopi panas. Cukup efektif untuk memberikan efek segar pada tubuhnya. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat terdengar suara rentetan tembakan dengan disertai umpatan yang terdengar seperti 'weker sialan' atau sejenisnya. Keringat menetes di belakang kepalanya. Ia kembali ke alam sadar saat mesin pembuat kopinya mengeluarkan bunyi 'biip' seperti biasa, menunjukkan kopinya telah siap.

Setsuki pergi ke luar untuk mengambil koran pagi. Ia segera kembali lagi ke dapur dan menemukan kakaknya sedang menuangkan secangkir kopi.

"Pagi begini tapi kau sudah buat keributan," Setsuki berkomentar seraya meletakkan korannya di meja dapur.

"Tch." Youichi hanya membalas dengan sepatan dan beranjak ke kursi yang sama dengan tempatnya duduk semalam. Ia mengambil koran itu dan mulai meneliti berita-berita di dalam koran itu.

Setsuki menuang secangkir kopi untuk dirinya. Ia mulai menikmati kopi itu. Dapur kecil itu sekali lagi tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Tapi tidak ada yang berusaha memecahkannya karena mereka merasa nyaman dalam hening yang seperti itu. _Hm… Hari ini pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru. _

Setsuki segera meminum habis kopinya. Ia beranjak untuk mencuci cangkir bekas kopinya. Lalu ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Aku mandi dulu," kata Setsuki singkat.

~~~~~((GK))~~~~~

Setsuki berjalan dengan tenang menuju stasiun kereta distrik Deimon. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih bersih. Sebuah T-shirt berlengan panjang dengan warna hitam dipadu celana jeans biru melekat di badannya. Tas selempang disandangnya di salah satu bahu. Topi berwarna biru menutupi rambutnya acak-acakan, sekaligus menyembunyikan telinga runcingnya. Karena telinga runcingnya itulah yang paling menarik perhatian orang. Setsuki merasa tidak perlu untuk menarik perhatian di hari-hari pertama. Ia tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Stasiun kereta distrik Deimon memang tidak terlalu besar. Dengan ukurannya, stasiun itu tampak seperti gudang manusia saat keramaian mulai bertambah padat. Keramaian mencapai puncaknya setiap hari pada jam-jam keberangkatan kerja dan jam pulang kerja.

Setsuki bersandar di dinding dekat peron tiga, tempat pemberhentian seberangnya, terdapat sebuah jam berukuran sedang. Ia melirik ke arah jam itu. Masih beberapa menit sebelum keberangkatan keretanya. Setsuki menghela nafas panjang.

Seorang petugas stasiun tiba di peron tiga. Ia memberikan sinyal kedatangan kereta. Beberapa saat kemudian, kereta rute satu memasuki stasiun. Suara berdecit rem kereta menyadarkan Setsuki. Kereta berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya begitu menyadari kereta rute satu sudah berada di dalam stasiun, dan itu berarti kereta rute Deimon-Enma. Ia melangkah ringan menuju kereta itu dan memasuki gerbong pertama yang lengang. Cukup wajar memang karena Enma bukan daerah perkantoran yang padat. Setsuki mengambil tempat duduknya di pojok.*

~~~~~((GK))~~~~~

Monta berlari-lari dengan kecepatan penuhnya menyusuri jalan menuju stasiun kereta. Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dan ia tahu ia akan terlambat kalau ia tak cepat-cepat pergi. Dalam hatinya, ia mengeluh kaena letak stasiun yang agak jauh dari rumahnya.

Monta bergerak dengan lincah, melewati kerumunan orang di stasiun. Dengan cepat ia membeli tiket dan berlari lagi dengan kecepatan penuh menuju keretanya. Ia bisa melihat kereta rute satu di depan matanya. Pintu keretanya mulai tertutup.

Hap! Klek.

Nafas Monta terengah-engah. Ia berhasil. Tepat saat ia mencapai bagian dalam gerbong pertama, pintu di belakangnya tertutup rapat. Kereta mulai berjalan.

"Itu tadi benar-benar nyaris. Untunglah," gumamnya pelan.

Monta mulai mengatur nafasnya. Terlebih dari itu, kakinya meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Ia harus duduk dan melepaskan lelah dari maraton-mengejar-kereta di pagi harinya. Ia mencari-cari tempat kosong, hanya untuk menemukannya di pojok gerbong, tepat di sebelah anak bertopi biru. Monta melihat sekilas ke wajahnya. Mimik yang benar-benar aneh. Tak tertebak. Monta sedikit berkeringat dingin, tapi ia mencoba memberanikan dirinya.

"Ma-maaf. Permisi." Monta mencoba terdengar sopan. Anak itu melirik sedikit tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Monta sedikit terperangah karena pandangannya. _Mukya! Dia menyeramkan..._

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya Monta.

"Ya." Jawaban yang singkat dengan nada datar.

"Terima kasih." Monta segera mendudukkan badannya. Ia mulai melemaskan otot-otot kakinya.

Perjalanan dengan kereta memang tak terlalu memakan waktu. Namun keheningan begitu terasa. Monta ingin memecahkan keheningan itu di antaranya dan anak bertopi biru di sebelahnya. Tapi begitu melihat ke wajahnya, mulutnya langsung tertutup rapat.

Suara masinis yang menyatakan bahwa kereta akan segera sampai di stasiun Enma menyadarkan Monta. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Suara decit rem kereta kembali terdengar. Kereta berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Monta segera berjalan keluar. Ia menerobos kerumunan orang. Saat itulah matanya menangkap rambut putih. Ia tersenyum dan mendekati orang itu.

"Riku-kun!" Monta menyapanya.

"Oh. Monta-kun." Riku tersenyum. "Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi. Kau mendaftar ke Enma?" Monta bertanya.

"Ya, begitulah." Riku menjawab singkat.

"Wah. Ini pasti akan menyenangkan MAX!" Monta tersenyum lebar. "Sena juga mendaftar ke Enma."

"Benarkah?! Sepertinya sudah agak lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Riku tersenyum mengingat kembali Sena.

"Ya. Aku juga. Katanya hari ini ia akan datang dari Amerika. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menemuinya." Monta berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku juga."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kampu Enma.

~~~~~((GK))~~~~~

Setsuki menghela nafas panjang. Ia baru saja menerima hasil ujian masuknya. Memang ia lulus dan diterima di kampus Enma. Nilainya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi karena semua pendaftar diterima begitu saja, ia merasa usahanya untuk belajar sia-sia saja. Setsuki berjalan tenang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya di bawah pohon.

Tiba-tiba Setsuki merasa ada yang melihatinya dari belakang. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia sedikit terkejut saat seorang berbadan besar diikuti temannya yang botak. Berhenti di hadapannya.

"Selamat, ya! Selamat atas keberhasilanmu!" Si gendut itu tiba-tiba menyalaminya dan tersenyum gembira dengan lebarnya. Setsuki meneteskan keringat di belakang kepalanya. _Anak yang aneh... Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya._

Setsuki tersenyum simpul sedikit karena rasa herannya belum berkurang. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Baiklah! Bergabunglah dengan klub American Football!" Tiba-tiba beberapa lembar brosur sudah berada di tangannya.

"…ya?" Setsuki menjawab dengan singkat. Sementara kedua orang itu pergi mencari orang lain untuk direkrut.

Segera setelah kedua orang itu pergi, Setsuki bergegas pergi untuk membereskan urusan administrasi. Orang tua yang menjadi petugas administrasi itu agak linglung. Itu memang sedikit menyebalkan. Ia bersyukur bisa segera menyelesaikan.

Setsuki keluar dari ruang administrasi. Semuanya sudah beres. Ia melangkah keluar dari gedung kampus Enma. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah itu. Ia teringat kembali pada anak mirip monyet yang duduk di sebelahnya dalam kereta pagi itu dan dua orang yang berusaha merekrutnya ke dalam klub American Football. Ia memang merasa pernah melihat mereka semua. Tapi, ia sedang malas mengingat.

Di luar kampus, perhatiannya teralih oleh keramaian di lapangan American Football yang letaknya di samping kampus Enma. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat. Langkahnya segera terarah ke lapangan itu.

Setsuki memasuki tribun dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya di atas lapangan tak akan pernah dilupakannya. Bayangan hijau dari seorang runningback yang berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya. Devilbats Ghost. Setsuki menyeringai. _Klub American Football tidak buruk juga…_

~~~~~((TSUZUKU))~~~~~

*) Setting ini terinspirasi, eh, nyomot dari lagu Fujisawa Loser dari Ajikan alias Asian Kung-Fu Generation. Dan lagi-lagi bukan punya saia... -_

-

**Balasan review!**

**YohNa -nyu-** : Oh, itu ada... Nanti, ya. Biar kamu ditemenin dulu sama Bang Sabar! :D *dibacok Bang Sabar* Dan aneh, ya?! Maklum saia juga pemula. jadi gak tau apa-apa.. Tapi tak ada kata terlambat untuk belajar *plagiat* Ini Updatenya! Douzo! :D

**shiNomori naOmi** : Yah, namanya juga flashback. Jadi ya gitu. Hohoho... Yah, ini updatenya! Douzo...

**dilia shiraishi **: Uwaa.. Arigato udah dibilang keren! Oh, benarkah?! Mungkin saia emang yang gak bakat nulis.. Dan, Hiruma biar sekali-kali ngrasain jadi bego.. *ditembak bazooka sama Hiruma*

**Ruki_ya **: Yap, begitulah... Pairnya, sabar ya, nyah.. *ditabok* Hai, ini updatenya! Douzo..

**RisaLoveHiru** : Nyaha~! Keren?! Doumo arigatou.. Iya... Mamori ntar ada koq. Namanya juga flashback...

A/N: Mwaa!! Akhirnya sampai chapter empat! Hah! Stress sendiri saia. Sepertinya chapter flashbacknya kemaren bener-bener ancur. Akhir-akhir ini ritme saia hancur gara-gara sekolah! Maklum, saia pelajar sibuk. Sibuk tidur maksudnya :P Padahal temen saia udah pada les ke mana-mana gara-gara UNAS sudah di depan mata, tapi saia enak-enakan tiduran glimbang-glimbung. Gak di kos, gak di rumah, sama aja. Bener-bener contoh pelajar bejad :P (Warning! Jangan dicontoh kalau tak mau jadi bejad!) Jadi, sudilah kiranya untuk mereview chapter ancur lainnya dari saia ini.

Oh, ya! Be aware! Jadwal update saia benar-benar kacau! Mungkin setelah ini update akan memakan waktu lebih lama... -_-

Akaba : Fuu... Ritmenya benar-benar berbeda dengan para readers...

Kitsu : Oh, ya. Memangnya ritme readers kayak gimana?

Akaba : Fuu... Menurutku harus ditambah lagi bassnya dan suara tenornya jangan terlalu tinggi

Kitsu : -_-" *dumbfounded karena gak ngerti*

Akaba : Memang begitulah...

Kitsu : Sudahlah... Review saja, ya. Sementara saia berusaha menerjemahkan bahasa Akaba... *tereak ke Akaba* Woi! Akaba! Beli kamusnya di mana?!


	5. Enma Daigaku

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**Enma Daigaku**_

By : Kitsu

Disclaimer : Kalau saia punya Eyeshield 21, buat apa saia susah-susah belajar, susah-susah ulangan, susah-susah nyari kuliah?!!

Warning : OC, OOC maybe, setting after series…

Setsuki menghela nafas lega. Ia baru saja keluar dari kelas pertamanya. Memang tak ada yang salah dengan kelas pertamanya. Segala sesuatunya memang tidak buruk. Ia merasa telah memilih jurusan yang tepat. Yang lebih mengisi pikirannya saat kuliah adalah anak-anak dalam kelasnya. Ia tidak mengenal satu pun dari mereka. Dan sepanjang kelas mereka terus saja mencuri pandangan ke arahnya seakan ia tak berasal dari planet Bumi. Hal itu terus menganggunya.

Setsuki berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Dosennya memang belum menjelaskan terlalu banyak. Tetapi pak tua berkaca mata tebal itu sudah mulai memberikan beban. Yah, paper kecil pertamanya. Setsuki ingin segera menyelesaikan paper itu.

Perpustakaan kampus Enma bisa dibilang cukup besar. Seperti biasa, ruangannya selalu dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang mondar-mandir sibuk mencari referensi. Buku-buku dengan berbagai ukuran memenuhi rak berukuran besar sepanjang dinding ruangan. Setsuki mulai menelusuri buku-buku untuk mencari referensi.

Ia berhenti begitu matanya bertemu dengan sebuah buku berukuran cukup besar. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil buku itu. Dengan segera ia menemukan dirinya tengah menelusuri halaman demi halaman dari buku itu. Alisnya mengernyit, memikirkan paper pertamanya. Ia tak ingin gagal dalam tugas pertama ini. Memang standar yang diminta pak tua itu tak begitu tinggi. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya mengerjakan paper itu dengan semua kemampuannya. Begitu seriusnya sampai ia tak menyadari ada orang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dari depan.

Bruk!

"Aduh!" Terdengar rintihan kecil dari mulut seorang gadis. Setsuki sendiri meringis menahan sakit di bagian belakangnya. Ia mengangkat mukanya untuk melihat seorang gadis meringis kecil di hadapannya. Benturan yang cukup keras rupanya.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku tak melihat arah jalan." Gadis itu terus saja membungkukkan badannya. Bukunya berserakan ke mana-mana. Ia mulai mengambili buku-bukunya tanpa melihat ke arah Setsuki.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga," jawab Setsuki ringan.

Setsuki mulai bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Ia mengambil salah satu buku milik gadis itu yang jatuh tepat di dekat kakinya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. _Seni?!_

"Um... Ma-maaf. Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin buku itu..." Gadis itu menatap Setsuki dengan malu-malu. Senyum kecil terpasang di wajahnya. _Manisnya…_

"Uh, ya. Ini..." Setsuki merasakan rasa hangat mulai memenuhi pipinya. Ia menyerahkan buku itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan warna di pipinya dan mengambil bukunya sendiri.

"Maaf, permisi." Gadis itu melangkah cepat melewati Setsuki. Setsuki sedikit terheran-heran. _Ini perasaanku saja atau memang gadis itu sangat pemalu?! Lebih dariku? Dan mengapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya…_

~~~~~((gk))~~~~~

Setsuki berjalan menyusuri koridor. Pikirannya terbang entah ke mana. Matanya memandangi kosong ke sekelilingnya. Sampai suatu poster menarik perhatian matanya. Seringai kecil terkembang di wajahnya.

_Enma Daigaku American Football Club Trial_

_Pendaftaran & Interview : 2 p.m. hari ini_

Setsuki tak menyangka akan ada begitu banyak peminat pada klub American Football. Padahal klub baseball Enma jauh lebih terkenal. Mungkin karena Eyeshield 21 yang ikut bergabung dengan tim Enma. Dan entah karena beruntung atau tidak beruntung, ia mendapat giliran interview paling akhir. Setsuki menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

Antrian semakin lama semakin pendek. Hari sudah mulai senja hingga akhirnya gilirannya tiba. Setsuki membuka pintu ruang klub. Ia masuk ke dalam dan mengenali beberapa wajah yang hanya ia lihat dari televisi maupun majalah Amefuto Monthly.

~~~~~((gk))~~~~~

Unsui tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya sampai pada pendaftar terakhir. Para senior mereka sudah pulang sebelum ada setengah dari pendaftar diwawancarai. Untunglah teman-temannya masih mau tinggal. Tapi mereka sudah nampak tak sabar. Koutarou mungkin sudah kehabisan stok kata-kata 'smart' untuk hari itu dan Mizumachi sepertinya telah merobekkan celana ketiganya sepanjang hari ini. Hanya Kurita yang terlihat bersemangat. Atau mungkin itu karena janjinya untuk memberikan sisa kue sus setelah wawancara selesai.

Pintu ruang klub terbuka. Seorang remaja dengan topi biru memasuki ruangan itu. Gerak geriknya terlihat tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, namun pandangannya seakan berbicara hal semacam 'aku melihat semua yang kau lakukan'. Anak itu mengambil tempat di kursi yang telah disediakan dan duduk sekenanya.

Unsui segera merasa ada yang berbeda dengan anak di hadapannya. Beberapa hal mengenai anak itu membuatnya agak berkeringat dingin. _Aneh…_

Unsui mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kertas formulir pendaftaran terakhir di tangannya. Matanya melebar. Ruangan itu masih penuh dengan ributnya teman-teman satu timnya.

"Kau... Hiruma Setsuki?" Mendadak ruangan klub jatuh dalam keheningan. Semua menanti anak itu untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Ya." Sebuah jawaban singkat terdengar meluncur dari mulutnya. Setsuki bisa melihat seisi ruangan terkejut.

"Hah?!" Riku mengangkat tinggi alisnya.

"Nghaaa?!" Si rambut pirang acak-acakan dengan badan tinggi merobekkan celananya.

"Mukyaaaaah?!" Anak monyet itu menganga lebar mulutnya. "Kaget MAX!!"

"Hieee?!" Tentu saja itu Sena.

Setsuki mengangkat alisnya. Sisa orang dalam ruangan itu mengungkapkan rasa terkejutnya dalam berbagai bentuk. Terlihat bahwa reaksi yang paling umum dari orang-orang ini adalah mata yang membesar. _Sepertinya semua orang di sini gila. _Itulah kesan pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Setsuki sementara keringat berjatuhan di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau punya hubungan dengan Hiruma-kun?" Seorang berbadan besar dengan kepala mirip kacang yang Setsuki tahu sebagai Ryokan Kurita, mantan lineman Deimon, bertanya.

"Hm?! Maksudmu Hiruma Youichi?" Kurita mengangguk. "Dia kakakku."

"Yaa! Ternyata You-nii punya adik!" Seorang anak perempuan pendek berambut biru memakai skate berteriak dari pojok ruangan.

"Ahem." Unsui terbatuk kecil dengan sopan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Jadi, apa alasanmu bergabung dengan tim American Football Enma?"

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Aku hanya ingin bermain American Football." Unsui mengernyitkan dahinya. Rata-rata pendaftar sebelumnya biasanya beralasan ingin bermain bersama Eyeshield atau sekedar bertemu dengannya.

"Apa?! Ada yang aneh dengan hal itu?!"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Lalu, kau ingin bermain di posisi apa?" Unsui bertanya.

"Hm… Sebenarnya aku berharap bisa mendapat posisi quarterback. Tetapi fullback cukup bagus juga," jawab Setsuki.

"Baiklah, jadi tim offense…" Unsui mencatat beberapa hal. Ia bisa mendengar teman-temannya berbisik di belakang.

"Selesai di sini. Datanglah besok untuk tes lari 40 yard dan bench press. Waktunya bisa pagi atau sore. Kalau kau tak punya jadwal kuliah pagi, kusarankan kau datang pagi hari saja."

Setsuki mengangguk. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Di belakangnya, terlihat seakan keheningan mengekang semua mulut. Begitu terasa. Setsuki menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Begitu terdengar suara 'klik' dari pintu yang ditutup, ruangan itu gaduh kembali.

"Kau mau tahu pendapatku? Kurasa dia cukup smart!" Koutarou berkata tanpa berhenti menyisir rambutnya.

"Sena, kau tahu?! Sepertinya aku duduk di sampingnya dalam kereta kemarin lusa." Monta berkata pada Sena.

"Jadi, dia tinggal di Deimon," Sena menyimpulkan.

"Kurasa begitu."

~~~~~((gk))~~~~~

Kota Tokyo begitu biasa di matanya. Terefleksi dengan jelas semua hal yang monoton dalam kota itu pada caranya memandang. Gedung-gedung tinggi menunjukkan betapa congkaknya manusia yang hendak menantang langit. Tetapi semua tak berarti dibanding kekuatan yang dimiliki alam. Semuanya hanya abu-abu sepanjang horizon. Awan mendung menggantung di atas langit, menambahkan kesan suram pada kota. Semuanya terpantul jelas di mata hitamnya.

Setsuki mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke arah jalan di depannya. Ia sedang berada di pusat pertokoan yang berderet sepanjang jalan ke stasiun Enma. Langkahnya tak berhenti. Ia harus mencapai stasiun sebelum titik air pertama jatuh. Udara yang lembab dan dingin mulai menusuk hidungnya. Dari toko-toko, tersorot cahaya yang mengenai figurnya sekilas. Setsuki merapatkan topinya dan membenarkan letak tas di bahunya sebelum mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Beruntung kereta selanjutnya segera tiba di stasiun. Setsuki segera masuk ke gerbongnya dan mengambil tempat duduk. Kereta cukup lengang, mengingat waktu pulang kerja masih setengah jam lagi. Melalui jendela, Setsuki bisa melihat langit yang berubah gelap. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan. Bahkan lampu dalam kereta itu cukup terang.

Pintu tertutup dan kereta mulai berjalan. Cahaya lampu-lampu dari luar berubah menjadi siluet garis panjang yang mengikuti jalannya kereta dengan latar yang gelap. Setsuki menghela nafas.

Titik air pertama jatuh, menimbulkan guratan panjang di jendela kaca kereta. Setsuki bisa melihat titik-titik air yang lain menggurat jendela dengan cara yang sama. Kereta melaju dalam hujan gerimis yang jatuh ke tanah.

Suara berdecit dari rem kereta menyadarkan Setsuki kembali. Ia segera keluar dari kereta begitu pintu dibuka. Hujan masih gerimis, tetapi sepertinya semakin deras saja. Badai bisa terjadi tanpa diduga. Sebuah kilatan cahaya lewat dengan cepat disusul guntur yang sangat keras. Setsuki segera berlari menerobos hujan. Air turun semakin deras seiring dengan angin yang bertiup semakin cepat.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Air terciprat dari langkahnya. Setsuki bisa melihat apartemen kakaknya di depan mata.

Tepat saat langkah kaki Setsuki berhasil mencapai bagian depan apartemen, petir menyambar lagi. Kali ini sangat keras. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Setsuki tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Setsuki bergegas ke kamarnya. Ia butuh pakaian ganti. Dengan cepat ia mengganti bajunya. Ia turun ke dapur untuk membuat segelas kopi. Setsuki membuka pintu dapur.

~~~~~((tsuzuku))~~~~~

_BALASAN REVIEW!!_

_YohNa -nyu- _: Haha! Ntar ada lagi deh... Iya, ni upadatenya! Douzo!

Yap, sama-sama.

_dilia shiraishi _: Benarkah?! Terima kasih *terharu*

Iya, ini updatenya! Douzo!

_Akuma Shit_ : Ya... Terima kasih sudah mau me-review!

_Ruki_ya _: Iya.. Makanya di warning ada setting after series..

Nggak, toh.. Hiruma kan pisah universitas.. Baca chapter 333 dulu, ok!!

_-----------_

A/N: Saia lupa bilang kalau mau lebih ngerti fic ini, sebaiknya baca Final Down Eyeshield dulu. Terus sudah saia kasih hint pairnya Setsuki. Dan berakhir dalam cliff-hanger!! Nyahahahaha~! *author digantung rame-rame* Terus entah mengapa saia merasa sense menulis saia jadi down. Jadi, maklumlah kalau jadi jelek… Mungkin karena sekolah. Ya, sekolah itu lebih jahat dari Hiruma ataupun Agon…*nangis guling-guling*

Jadi review lah! Bangkitkan semangat saia! Sedang despair akhir-akhir ini… Flame juga boleh… Flame make my spirit burned!! Muwahahahahaha!! *die as laughter*

-gK-


	6. One Stormy Night

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**One stormy night**_

By : Kitsu

Disclaimer : Saia hanya anak kos yang nge-net saja numpang di sekolah (mumpung gratis :P), mana saia punya uang buat beli Eyeshield 21?!!

Warning : OC, OOC (Youichi, definitely in this chapter)

Dapur itu, seperti biasanya, tak pernah terdengar keributan yang berarti. Begitupun saat itu. Mungkin hanya suara orang yang mencincang sesuatu di atas counter dapur dengan diselingi suara jari-jari lincah menari di atas keyboard yang memenuhi ruangan kecil itu. Tangan Mamori tak berhenti terus memegang dan menggerakkan metal tajam itu naik turun, mengiris-iris sayuran yang ada di hadapannya. Dan ia juga tak ingin berbicara dengan orang yang berada di sudut lain dapur itu. Mamori hanya ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya karena ia tahu hujan akan turun. Mendung telah menggantung di atas kepalanya saat perjalanannya ke apartemen Youichi.

Di sudut lain ruangan, Youichi bekerja dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Duduk di kursinya dengan kaki terangkat ke meja, ia berhadapan dengan lembaran data-data yang berserakan di atas meja. Tangannya beradu cepat dengan keyboard, menimbulkan bunyi yang menyelamatkan dapur itu dari keheningan absolut.

Mamori bisa mendengar bunyi rintik gerimis yang mulai jatuh di luar. Dan dari jendela, ia bisa melihat air yang turun membasahi gedung-gedung di distrik Deimon. Ia kembali ke pekerjaannya. Ia tahu hujan di musim semi bisa jadi buruk. Badai bisa datang sewaktu-waktu, dan tentu saja karena ada petir yang bisa menyambar tanpa terduga.

Ctar!

Sebuah kilat lewat dengan cepat dan disertai guntur yang keras. Mamori membeku seketika. Ia serasa ingin menangis. Segala di sekitarnya mendadak terhiraukan. Suara metal yang bertemu lantai dari pisau yang terlepas dari tangannya tak bisa menyadarkan dirinya kembali ke kenyataan. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat.

Youichi menyadari manajernya tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. _Claustrophobia_, ia menyimpulkan. Youichi meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja dan beranjak mendekati Mamori yang membeku. Ia bisa melihat air mata mulai terbentuk di pelupuk mata Mamori.

"Oi! Manajer sialan!" Youichi memanggil Mamori dengan panggilan biasanya.

"Hi-hiruma-kun… Aku…" Suara Mamori terdengar bergetar. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dengan jelas.

"Ayolah! Itu hanya petir sialan." Youichi berusaha meyakinkannya. Bola matanya memutar ke arah lain.

"A-aku…" Mamori menemukan dirinya masih kesulitan untuk berbicara dengan benar. Ia masih merasakan ketakutannya.

Ctar!

"Argh!!"

Petir menyambar kembali. Kali ini lebih keras. Mamori tanpa sadar berteriak dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke badan seseorang yang berada tepat di dekatnya. Youichi sedikit terperangah oleh perubahan berat itu. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan akhirnya menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya meletakkan tangannya di punggung Mamori.

"Tak apa-apa. Itu hanya petir." Youichi terkejut akan suaranya sendiri saat menenangkan manajernya, tidak pernah mengira memiliki suara yang begitu kalem.

Mamori seketika tersadar saat ia merasakan tangan yang lebar di punggungnya. Dan dada Youichi di depannya terasa memberikan keamanan yang diinginkannya. Ia tersenyum lemah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya, mungkin semuanya akan baik. Ia sudah bisa mencerna sekelilingnya dengan baik. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak dalam hatinya. Sebagian hatinya merasa bodoh sudah ketakutan, dan seharusnya tak perlu sampai seperti ini. Di bagian lain hatinya, ia ingin tetap seperti ini. _Nyaman…_

Saat itulah suara pintu terbuka tertangkap telinga Youichi yang memang tajam untuk beberapa alasan. Youichi melirik ke arah pintu itu, hanya untuk menemukan adiknya berdiri dengan alis yang terangkat tinggi dan mulut yang hampir terbuka. Ia tak bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang datang mendekat sebelumnya karena suara langkah Setsuki tenggelam oleh suara hujan yang turun di luar.

Youichi segera membimbing Mamori untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Ia beralih ke adiknya. Seakan mengerti arti pandangan matanya, Setsuki segera pergi untuk mengambil selimut. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Mamori yang segera merapatkan dirinya dalam bungkusan kain itu. Mamori tersenyum lemah.

Setsuki mengangguk kecil sebelum beranjak untuk membuat beberapa cangkir minuman. Ia membuat segelas coklat panas untuk Mamori. Itu akan sangat membantu agar ia tenang kembali. Dan minumannya sendiri, ia butuh kopi hitam. Tangannya dengan cepat mengaduk satu per satu cangkir di hadapannya. Setelah selesai, ia membawa cangkir berisi coklat kepada Mamori.

"Ini, Mamori-nee. Minumlah…" Setsuki menyerahkan coklat itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Mamori. Ia tersenyum lemah sebelum meminum sedikit isi cangkir itu.

Setsuki kembali ke counter, dan membawa dua cangkir kopi kepada kakaknya yang bersandar di sudut lain ruangan. Youichi menerimanya tanpa berkata apapun. Sementara Setsuki segera berbalik ke meja di tengah ruangan. Ia duduk di kursi seberang Mamori.

Hujan di luar turun dengan lebat. Air turun seakan dituang langsung dari cangkir besar di atas langit. Angin bertiup dengan kecepatan tinggi. Petir sudah tak banyak lagi menyambar dan guntur sudah tak terdengar sekeras sebelumnya. Tetapi hujan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Setsuki menghela nafasnya.

"Tampaknya kau harus bermalam, Mamori-nee," kata Setsuki. "Hujan ini akan lama berhentinya."

"Tapi-"

"Dia benar. Hujan sialan tak akan berhenti segera." Youichi memotong perkataan Mamori. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. "Strategi itu bisa kita selesaikan besok. Lagipula pertandingan masih lama."

"Baiklah." Mamori mengangguk. "Tapi di mana aku tidur?"

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarnya." Youichi menunjuk ke arah Setsuki. Tapi sebelum Satsuki sempat melancarkan protes ia sudah melanjutkan. "Lagipula, itu sebenarnya kamar tamu." Youichi menatap ke arah adiknya sambil menyeringai.

Setsuki memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Baiklah. Aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Kau tidak keberatan, Setsu-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Setsuki berusaha terdengar baik dan mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya agar Mamori tidak merasa tidak enak hati.

~~~~~((gK))~~~~~

Hujan masih terdengar turun di luar. Air turun menutupi seluruh penjuru kota. Dan di tengah hujan, Setsuki menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa di ruang tengah. Memang tidak senyaman futon di kamar tidurnya. Tapi, baiklah. Itu tak akan jadi masalah besar. Lagipula insomnia sudah tak pernah menghinggapinya sejak waktu itu, kembali saat ia masih bekerja untuk Yamaguchi-gumi.

Setsuki masih belum merasa ingin merebahkan diri. Jadi, ia mengambil netbooknya dan mulai mengerjakan paper kecilnya. Cukup bagus. Meskipun ia tahu hanya akan bisa mengerjakannya sedikit malam itu.

Ia melirik sedikit ke arah pintu saat Youichi memasuki ruang tengah dan kembali lagi ke pekerjaannya. Youichi melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan duduk di kursi yang berada di ujung meja. Ia mulai membuka bungkus permen karetnya. Dengan segera, ia sudah menemukan permen karet berada di mulutnya. Ia membuat balon dan meletuskannya kembali sebelum berbicara.

"Pulang terlambat hari ini. Tak seperti kau saja, adik sialan."

"Hn." Setsuki menjawab hanya dengan desahan. Ia tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya dalam monitor di hadapannya.

"Oi!" Youichi tidak suka tidak diperhatikan saat ia mengatakan sesuatu.

Pet!

Sebelum Youichi sempat berusaha menarik perhatian Setsuki dengan menembakkan sesuatu, bahkan sebelum ia bisa menarik salah satu senjatanya keluar, listrik mati. Seantero ruangan gelap gulita.

"Listrik sialan! Cih!" Terdengar umpatan dari mulut Setsuki bersamaan dengan menutupnya netbook karena sebuah tepukan yang lumayan keras. Youichi menyeringai kecil.

Setsuki menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tadi aku mendaftar dahulu untuk klub American Football. Kau puas?!"

"Kekekekekeke! American Football?!" Youichi terkekeh.

"Yah. Dan aku juga sudah bertemu dengan beberapa orang aneh dari timmu dahulu. Baiklah, bukan bertemu. Melihat wajah mereka langsung."

"Kekekekekeke! Semakin menarik saja. Aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu suatu hari."

"Oh, ya?! Tentu saja suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu dalam turnamen." Setsuki membalas seringai Youichi.

"Tak sabar menanti hari itu." Youichi menatapnya tajam. Seringai mereka masih terpampang. Saat kilat lewat, cahaya mengenai figur mereka dan terlihat dua orang yang saling berhadapan dengan wajah saling menantang satu sama lain. Perasaan ingin membuktikan diri terpancar jelas dari mereka.

Beberapa saat lamanya. Mereka sudah menghapus seringai itu dari wajah. Atmosfer ruangan sudah berubah menjadi lebih tenang. Perasaan menantang memang sudah berkurang kadarnya. Tetapi mereka masih menantap ke dalam mata satu sama lain. Meskipun dalam gelap, mereka masih bisa merasakan tajamnya tatapan dari orang yang lain.

Setsuki melihat ke dalam mata emerald itu. Ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh masuk ke dalam dadanya. Mata emerald yang sangat dikenalnya. Kembali ka masa kecil, ia selalu melihat mata itu setiap hari. Mata yang benar-benar tajam, tetapi juga selalu melindunginya. Mata wanita itu, dan sekarang mata itu berada di depannya. Dalam wujud yang lain. Youichi. Ia menyadari betapa kakaknya membawa fitur-fitur seseorang wanita yang ia sebut 'ibu'. Di sisi lain, ia teringat akan matanya sendiri. Hitam dan gelap. Ia tidak suka pada matanya sendiri. Mengingatkannya pada lelaki itu, yang selalu menyebut dirinya 'ayah' tetapi hanya memerdulikan kepentingannya sendiri. Ego memenuhi dirinya. Setsuki tak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Youichi tak suka pada lelaki itu. Dan Setsuki tahu dirinya bisa mengingatkan kakaknya akan lelaki itu. Tetapi, ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Ia bukanlah Yuuya.

Youichi menerawang jauh ke dalam mata di hadapanya. Ya, seperti mata laki-laki sialan itu. Ia teringat kembali pada wajah yang dibencinya. Ia tahu tak mungkin menghindari masa lalu. Youichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke telinga Setsuki. Runcing, sepertinya miliknya. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Tak mungkin laki-laki sialan itu yang ada di depannya…

"Jadi…" Suara Setsuki yang tengah berusaha memecahkan keheningan dalam gelap yang melingkupi mereka di ruangan itu.

"Hm." Sebuah desahan.

"Apa Mamori-nee akan benar-benar jadi kakakku suatu hari nanti?" Setsuki menyeringai kecil.

Youichi tidak menjawab. Ia beranjak dan keluar ruangan. Setsuki tak bisa melihat wajahnya dari belakang. Tapi ia tahu kakaknya sedang menyeringai lebar. Setsuki mengangkat bahunya dan merebahkan dirinya dalam sofa. Menikmati suara hujan badai yang mengantarkannya ke dalam alam bawah sadar, dilingkupi gulita dalam selimut kehangatan.

~~~~~((tsuzuku))~~~~~

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

**Youichi Fitria**: Tak sabar?! Hoho.. Mestinya Bang Sabar saia suruh ke tempat kamu saja, ya?! :P *ditabok Bang Sabar* Silakan dibaca dan direview kelanjutannya ini.

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**: Terima kasih udah dibilang bagus, Honey!! *ngapain ikut-ikutan manggil Honey?! -_-"* Cewek itu adalah *sensor* Hehehe... Tunggu saja, ya!!

**YohNa -nyu-**: makin bagus desuka?! Arigatou~!! *terharu* Apa ini sudah makin bagus?! Yah, saia pribadi tak bisa mengukur kadar bagus, sih.. :D

**Ruki_ya**: He eh. Memang porsinya lebih banyak ke situ... Bisa dibilang Setsuki-centric.. :) Yang ditabrak itu *censored* Tunggu saja, ya?! Tapi di chapter ini memang tak ada...

**RisaLoveHiru**: IYA!! INI UPDATED!! *ditabok; ngikutin capsed :P*

**Metal**: Terima kasih untuk two thumbsnya!! :D Tapi, bisa ditukar sama makanan gak?! *dilindes truk*

------------------

A/N: Yeha! Akhirnya saia bisa nulis ni chapter!! *happy all the way* Saia hampir tak punya waktu buat ngetik. Fuuh.. Untung masih bisa. Lalu minggu depan adalah UAS, jadi mungkin update telat.... Arrgh!! Saia benci Fisika!! Mana ikut UNAS lagi! Gaaah!! Ya sudahlahlah... Review please!! Anything welcomed here!! Especially, kalau kamu bawa makanan gratis untuk saia XD *mati dilempar piring*

-gK


	7. Tryout Day

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

**Tryout Day**

By : Kitsu

-

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 akan jadi milik saia saat saia jadi konglomerat internasional. Dan saat itu entah kapan akan datang.

Warning : OC, OOC maybe, setting after series…

-

Setsuki membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sinar terang yang datang dari luar jendela. Perlahan kelopaknya terbuka dan dengan segera pupil hitam menerima cahaya dari luar. Ia memaksa badannya untuk bangkit. Kaki-kaki bergerak ke jendela. Jendela terbuka. Udara pagi yang sejuk tercampur dengan bau hujan yang lembab. Embun terbentuk di pucuk-pucuk daun, sementara matahari mulai menyorotkan sinarnya. Setsuki merenggangkan badannya. Ia beralih dari jendela dan masuk ke dapur.

Kafein. Ia membutuhkannya sekarang. Sambil menguap, Setsuki mengaduk-aduk kopi di cangkirnya. Kafein akan menyerap kantuknya dan memebrikan efek segar pada badannya. Dan itulah yang ia butuhkan. Ia tak ingin terlelap kembali. Badannya terasa agak pegal. Mungkin karena ia tidur di sofa.

Sambil menghisap kopinya, ia menyedari apartemen kakaknya yang sepi. Benar. Tak banyak keributan yang terjadi. Mungkin satu-satunya keributan yang biasa ia dengarkan dalam apartemen itu adalah saat Youichi bangun pagi. Setsuki meneteskan keringat di belakang kepalanya saat berpikir hal itu. Ia tak ingin menghitung berapa banyak jam yang menjadi korban rutinitas bangun pagi Youichi.

Setsuki menikmati kopinya sambil menghitung detik-detik berlalunya waktu. Sampai ia teringat akan tryout klub American Football. Segera ia teguk sisa kopi di cangkirnya, lalu meletakkan cangkir sisanya di bak mencuci piring sambil mencatat baik-baik di otaknya untuk mencucinya nanti. Setsuki beranjak ke kamar mandi.

~~~~~((gK))~~~~~

Setsuki telah mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih bersih. Sebuah kaos putih polos dengan bawahan celana melekat di badannya. Tak lupa ia memasukkan baju ganti ke dalam tasnya sebelum mengambil dan memakai jaketnya. Setsuki kembali ke dapur.

Begitu ia membuka pintu dapur, ia langsung tercengang. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak umum dilihat. Alisnya mengernyit dan ia hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempatnya berada, memandang aneh ke ruangan di depan matanya.

"Sudah kubilang! Ini tak akan berhasil!" Mamori berteriak.

"Apa?! Apa yang membuatmu yakin seperti itu?!" Youichi membalas.

"Ini terlalu berbahaya! Kau bisa membahayakan mereka bila kau menggunakan strategi ini!" Mamori masih bertahan.

"Oh, ya?! Tentu saja kau tidak berpikir anak-anak sialan itu tak akan bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri." Youichi tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Bukan yang seperti itu!"

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Setsuki melihat ada seseorang yang berani melawan Youichi. Terlebih lagi, orang itu adalah Mamori. Dan dia seorang perempuan. Setsuki sudah mendengar reputasi Youichi dulu di dunia bawah. Ia mendengar tak ada yang berani melawannya. Tetapi yang ada di hadapannya saat itu juga, sangat berbeda. Setsuki merasa seakan dirinya transparan, tak memiliki tempat di antara mereka berdua saat itu. _Padahal tadi malam sikap mereka sangat berbeda…_

"Atau kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi 'Mamo-nee' yang akan selalu melindungi mereka seperti yang kau lakukan pada cebol sialan?!" Terdengar Youichi menggodanya.

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu! Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Mamori berhenti sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Setsuki yang terus berdiri diam. "Oh, Setsu-kun. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori dengan nada yang benar-benar berbeda.

"Tch!" Terdengar sepatan dari Youichi.

"…ya. Aku tak apa-apa." Setsuki berhenti sejenak. "Dan… kupikir aku akan pergi sekarang."

Setsuki segera berbalik dari pintu dapur dan melangkah menjauh, tak sempat mendengar pesan Mamori untuk berhati-hati. Dengan cepat, ia memakai sepatunya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari apartemen. Setidaknya dia bisa menghindar, agar ia tidak terlibat ke dalam pertengkaran itu.

~~~~~((gK))~~~~~

Setsuki berjalan memasuki stasiun Deimon dan segera membeli tiket kereta rute satu. Ia beranjak ke peron dan bersandar di tempatnya biasa menunggu. Sementara orang-orang sibuk berlalu lalang di depan matanya, ia seakan tak peduli dengan semua itu. Terlintas di pikirannya betapa rutinitas bisa jadi hal yang menyeramkan. Dan juga ketakutannya… Setsuki segera menghilangkan pikiran itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Entah mengapa pikiran itu bisa kembali dan hampir saja menenggelamkannya. Padahal ia sudah memendamnya jauh ke dasar otaknya. Ah, ia tak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

Dua orang remaja yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya lewat di depannya tanpa menghiraukan Setsuki yang sedang berdiri. Ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan mereka untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ia mengenali mereka. _Ya, itu si Eyeshield dan temannya yang mirip monyet._

Sena dan Monta terus bercakap-cakap tanpa merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Setsuki merapatkan topinya. Beruntung ia membawanya pagi itu. Beberapa kata dari percakapan mereka ditangkap telinganya yang memang lebih tajam dari kebanyakan orang. American Football, klub, banyak yang mendaftar, tryout hari ini, Rice Bowl. Tentu mereka sedang membicarakan tentang klub American Football.

Setsuki merasa ia seharusnya menyapa mereka untuk lebih sopan. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa malas berbicara saat itu. Mungkin karena pertengkaran yang ia lihat pagi itu, rasanya perasaannya menjadi tak karuan. Sebenarnya, ia tak harus berbicara dengan mereka. Tak ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan. Jadi Setsuki terus saja diam. Lagipula apa mereka mau berbicara dengannya?!

Setsuki menghela nafas. Decitan rem kereta adalah suara selanjutnya yang ditangkap telinganya. Setsuki segera beranjak, memasuki salah satu gerbong. Ia melihat Sena dan Monta juga masuk gerbong yang sama dengannya meski tempat duduk mereka agak terpisah jauh dengan tempat duduknya.

~~~~~((gK))~~~~~

"Sena," kata Monta begitu mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sena.

"Kau melihat anak yang di pojok itu?" Monta melirikkan matanya pada Setsuki.

"Iya. Itu 'kan Hiruma-san. Yang kemarin ikut interview." Sena mengenali Setsuki.

"Apa kau pikir sebaiknya kita menyapanya? Sebagai teman yang baik." Monta mengutarakan niatnya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak ingin ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Lagipula kita belum benar-benar mengenalnya," ujar Sena.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti MAX."

"Tentang Hiruma-senpai dulu. Dia biasa mengeluarkan senjata entah-dari-mana-asalnya tanpa diduga," Sena menjelaskan.

"I-itu memang menyeramkan MAX." Monta membayangkan senpainya dulu. "Lalu…"

Sena melirik lagi ke Setsuki. Monta mengikuti arah matanya. Dalam dua detik, raut muka mereka berubah. Membayangkan Setsuki yang bersikap segila Youichi dan mengeluarkan senjata entah-dari-mana-asalnya secara tiba-tiba. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipis mereka.

~~~~~((gK))~~~~~

'Maaf. Karena lapangan berlumpur akibat hujan semalam, maka tryout ditunda sampai nanti sore.'

Setsuki masih ingat membaca kalimat itu di dekat lapangan. Dan begitulah. Dia segera menemukan dirinya berada di dalam perpustakaan dengan buku-buku referensi berserakan di hadapannya dan netbook terbuka. Ia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu, tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya untuk menyelesaikan paper. Ia punya banyak waktu hari itu, karena sebenarnya jadwal kuliahnya kosong. Tak banyak yang datang ke perpustakaan di waktu sepagi itu. Mungkin karena kuliah pagi belum selesai. Ketenangan seperti itu benar-benar membantunya untuk berkonsentrasi.

Tapi Setsuki masih menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang duduk beberapa kursi darinya. Ia melirik sedikitke arah orang itu. _Itu…_ Gadis yang bertabrakan dengannya tempo hari. Gadis itu juga sedang bekerja. Tampaknya menggambar sesuatu. Setsuki kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, Setsuki merasa sesekali gadis itu mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Saat ia merasakan hal itu, Setsuki mengalihkan matanya ke gadis itu. Seakan tak mau tertangkap, gadis itu langsung mengalihkan diri ke kertas di depannya, seperti sibuk menggambar dan menganggap hal itu tidak terjadi. Lama-lama memang terasa aneh.

Di kesempatan selanjutnya, Setsuki menoleh begitu ia merasakan tatapan gadis itu. Gadis itu sedikit terperangah saat mata mereka bertemu. Lalu pipinya memerah. Ia tersenyum malu. _Dia benar-benar manis saat begitu…_

Memikirkan hal itu membuat pipi Setsuki terasa hangat. Ia mencoba mengalihkan dirinya ke monitor. Tetapi semua tampak percuma. Konsentrasinya sudah buyar. Sementara ia mendengar gadis itu tertawa kecil. Sepertinya dia menyadari pipi Setsuki yang bersemu merah. Setsuki melirik lagi. _Benar-benar manis._

Pikirannya membuat Setsuki semakin merasakan suhu di pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak, tidak bisa. Ia harus segera pergi. Dengan cepat Setsuki membereskan barangnya dan menatapnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar perpustakaan.

~~~~~((gK))~~~~~

Matahari bersinar terik, meski tak seterik matahari musim panas. Lapangan sudah tak lagi berlumpur. Peluh dan debu melingkupi tubuh mereka yang mengikuti tryout sore itu. Setsuki menunggu gilirannya. _Sepertinya yang datang sudah tak sebanyak kemarin,_ pikirnya.

Akhirnya tiba gilirannya untuk mencoba lari 40 yard setelah beberapa saat yang tidak bisa dikatakan cepat. Setsuki mengambil ancang-ancangnya sementara seseorang dari klub bersiap untuk mengambil waktunya. Setsuki segera melesatkan kakinya begitu ia mendengar suara peluit.

5,o detik. Sungguh bukan waktu yang buruk. Setsuki teringat waktunya dulu yang bisa mencapai 4,9 detik. Mungkin ia kurang berlatih akhir-akhir ini. Yah, harus lebih baik lagi nanti.

Saat mengukur bench press, ia ditemani oleh seorang lain yang berbeda. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang ia kenali. Setsuki menghela nafasnya sebelum mengangkat beban. Dan akhirnya, ia berhasil mengangkat 70 kg.

Sisa tes mengharuskan mereka untuk bermain. Setsuki mencoba bermain di posisi quarterback dan lemparannya tidak buruk juga. Ia menjalani tryout itu dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Karena ia tahu ia harus masuk ke dalam klub itu dahulu sebelum bisa menghadapi Youichi. Ia harus berhasil. Karena janjinya. _Karena Youichi-nii menungguku…_

~~~~~((gK))~~~~~

Unsui memperhatikan anak itu selama tryout. Larinya, benchpress, dan terutama lemparannya. Lemparan yang bisa dibilang cukup kuat dan bisa melingkupi jarak yang cukup jauh. Hanya saja agak kurang terarah. Ia memperhatikan saat melempar ke depan, tiga kali ia berhasil mencapai sang penerima. Sementara satu meleset. Alis Unsui mengernyit.

Koutarou mendatanginya dan menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Unsui agak tersentak.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Itu. Anak yang menjadi quarterback." Unsui menunjuk ke arah Setsuki.

"Oh, ya. Dia memang kelihatan lumayan smart!" ujar Koutarou.

"Yah, lemparannya memang bagus. Tetapi ia harus meningkatkan keakuratan lemparannya," jelas Unsui.

"Hm… Kau bisa melatihnya begitu ia masuk ke dalam tim," kata Koutarou.

"Kau ingin dia di tim?" tanya Unsui.

"Sudah kubilang dia lumayan smart! Dari pada anak-anak lain, menurutku dia yang paling pantas masuk." Koutarou mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Baiklah." Unsui mencatat sesuatu di kertas yang ada di tangannya.

~~~~~((gK))~~~~~

Setsuki menghela nafasnya. Kelas terasa membosankan pagi itu. Dan hari itu tak mungkin jadi lebih membosankan lagi. Tryout kemarin ternyata melelahkan juga. Tenaga telah terkuras. Ia masih merasakan badannya pegal. Setsuki melihat ke tempet duduk di sebelahnya. Takezo, seorang dari anak-anak di kelasnya yang pertama kali mengenalkan diri kepada Setsuki, sudah hampir tertidur. Ia meringkuk di bangkunya sementara kacamata yang dipakainya melorot sampai ke hidung. Setsuki masih teringat saat ia berkenalan dengannya pagi itu.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Takezo Matsura," kata Takezo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hm?! Hiruma Setsuki." Setsuki membalas sekenanya.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman, Hiruma-san."

"Ya." Setsuki meninggalkannya dan duduk di bangkunya karena dosen mereka sudah masuk di detik selanjutnya.

Kembali ke kelas, Setsuki mengalihkan matanya memandangi langit di luar jendela yang terletak di samping tempatnya duduk. Biru dan monoton dengan diselingi awan yang sesekali lewat. _Benar-benar membosankan._

"Hiruma-san, apa ada yang menarik di luar?" tanya dosennya yang sedang mengajar begitu ia melihat Setsuki tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya. "Dan Takezo-san, bisakah kau duduk lebih tegak?"

Takezo tersentak. Ia menegakkan badannya dan membenarkan kacamatanya dengan cepat. Setsuki tidak menjawab. Tapi ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke dosen itu dengan malas. Pak tua berkacamata itu terlihat agak terperangah akan tatapan matanya dan memutuskan untuk tak lagi menanyai Setsuki. Ia melanjutkan penjelasannya. _Kenapa di jurusan IT ini aku harus belajar hal semacam ini?!_

Untunglah kelas segera berakhir. Setsuki segera keluar ruangan dan dengan segera, ia menemukan dirinya di antara kerumunan orang. Ya, pengumuman anggota baru klub American Football. Begitu kerumunan berkurang, ia dengan sigap menyisipkan dirinya dia antara kerumunan orang, lalu mencari namanya di dalam daftar.

_Hiruma Setsuki_

Ada! Ia menemukan namanya. Setsuki menyeringai. Ia melanjutkan membaca ke bawah.

'Untuk anggota baru, harap sore ini datang ke ruang klub American Football pukul 14.00'

~~~~~((tsuzuku))~~~~~

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Ruki_ya**: Itu belum tentu juga, sih. Tinggal Hiruma mau kawin gak sama Mamori *Hiruma: Sapa lu beraninya ngatur-ngatur gue?!* Yah, begitulah. Dan kalau mata saia mirip… *digaplok; sapa nanya?!* Ini updatenya, Douzo!

**Okunichi**: Nanti, ya?! Saia hanya bisa ngasih janji abal, karena ini semua berdasarkan mood saia. Dan saia sering berubah mood :P Ngaret?! Pengennya sih nggak. Tapi UAS telah menyeret saia ke masa gelap tanpa bisa nulis *lebay*

**Yoh-chan malesbangetlogin**: Hehe, iya. Kalau mau boleh koq dibungkus dibawa pulang (?). Oh, ya met ultah *telat nian* Soal yang itu udah kita bahas di tempat lain, kan?!

**Youichi Fitria**: Oh, gitunya. Ntar saia suruh ke sana lagi, soalnya sekarang dia lagi jualan siomay di depan sekolah saia *ditabok Bang Sabar*. Hoho, begitulah. Yap! Already Updated. Douzo~!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**: Argh! Tidaaak! *menghindari tatapan mata dengan lebay* Iya, nanti ada saatnya. Tapi bukan sekarang. Sabar, ya~! Yosh! Finally Updated. Douzo!

**dilia-hime**: Iya, begitulah. Sebenarnya entah apa yang telah membayangi saia sampai nulis begituan *nahloh. Begituan apaan?!* Saia juga bingung apa Hiruma masih IC bersikap gitu, karena di manga gak pernah keliatan gitu. Ya sudahlah. Hoho, saia juga senang nulis yang beginian *sekarang beginian -_-"* Halah. Iya, ini updated! Douzo!

**RisaLoveHiru**: Yap! Updated! Gitu, ya… Saia juga mau~ *Hiruma: Sapa bilang gue mau?! Cih! Amit-amit deh ama lu!* *ni otaknya udah mulai gak bener*

**ShiawaseGaki**: Oh, ya. Saia inget koq! Kamu 'kan yang *ngelirik chapter kemaren-kemaren* review di chapter kemaren-kemaren 'kan?! Hoho, iya. Saia juga abis UAS ini. Makasih udah dibilang keren?! Okeh, saia akan berusaha lanjuut. :D

**milky-return**: Keren?! Arigatou~!! Arigatou lagi udah di-fave~! :D

**Sapphire D. Hapsire**: Aah, sankyuu udah review, per chapter lagi~!*balas nglambai* Iya, saia juga suka hubungan saudara. Terasa indah *lebay* Gaya bahasanya bagus?! Arigatou *bows berkali-kali* Cewek di perpus itu adalah *censored* yang jelas bukan OC, sih. Akan terungkap di chapter mendatang kalau saia niat. Kalau gak, ya kapan-kapanlah *ditabok*. Yup! Apdeted. Douzo!

------

A.N.: Oh, Yeah!! Akhirnya ngupdate juga! Extra long update untuk merayakan berakhirnya UAS!! Akhirnya telah selesai UAS dan masa terang telah datang *apaan sih?! Bisa-bisanya ngomong gitu, padahal mau UNAS -_-"* Ya sudahlah, Review saja ya~!!

-gK


	8. Spring and Morning

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**Spring and Morning**_

By: Kitsu

-

Disclaimer: Saia bukan Inagaki-sensei ataupun Murata-sensei. Jadi saia tak mungkin punya Eyeshield 21 *despair*

Warning: OC, OOC, setting after series

-

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Barang-barang ditata dengan rapi, meskipun beberapa terlihat berserakan. Di sisi ruangan berderet loker-loker untuk para anggota. Sementara di sisi lain kursi-kursi ditata dengan teratur. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi itu. Setsuki mengamati ruangan klub itu sebelum matanya beralih ke jam yang terletak di sudut lain ruangan.

Lima menit. Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak dia datang dan duduk di dalam ruangan klub itu bersama dengan anggota baru yang lain. Setsuki mengamati wajah-wajah orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu bersamanya. Benar-benar baru untuknya. Setsuki menghela nafasnya. _Ini Tokyo, bukan Kobe. Tentu saja tak akan ada yang kukenal_, batinnya.

Setsuki membenarkan tempat duduknya. Saat itulah pintu terbuka dan diikuti masuknya beberapa orang. Salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat cukup berusia, namun tubuhnya cukup atletis, mengambil tempat dan mulai berbicara. _Terlihat seperti pelatih_, duga Setsuki.

"Terima kasih dan selamat datang aku ucapkan pada kalian. Perkenalkan, aku pelatih klub American Football ini. Namaku Nakagawa Shiratori. Aku berharap banyak pada kalian."

Benar dugaannya. Sang pelatih mengutarakan beberapa hal tentang usaha keras dan turnamen musim semi yang akan diadakan sekitar dua minggu lagi.

"Latihan akan diatur oleh para senior, dan apapun kerja keras kalian akan sangat dihargai," lanjutnya.

Setelah sang pelatih selesai berbicara, salah satu senior mengambil tempatnya dan mengumumkan tentang latihan mereka.

"Latihan pertama kita adalah besok pagi pukul 7 tepat. Pastikan kalian datang," pesannya sebelum melanjutkan,"Untuk hari ini, kalian bebas. Manfaatkan waktu kalian untuk berkenalan dengan anggota yang lain. Terutama kalian yang baru saja diterima."

Setelah ia selesai berbicara, ruangan klub dipenuhi dengan percakapan-percakapan di antara para anggota. Mereka dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan yang lain, menemukan keakraban. Setsuki hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Tetapi ia juga merasakannya, kekariban antara mereka. _Sepertinya menyenangkan berada di antara mereka…_

Banyak di antara mereka yang mengerumuni Sena dan menanyainya tentang pengalaman di lapangan. Sena hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan sikapnya yang agak kikuk serta berusaha seramah yang ia bisa. Setsuki tersenyum kecil melihat ke arah sang Eyeshield.

Setsuki hendak beranjak pergi saat Unsui menghampirinya.

"Hiruma-san," Unsui memulainya.

"Hm. Ya?" Setsuki agak terheran.

"Latihan besok, temui aku," pesan Unsui.

"Begitu? Baiklah." Setsuki menjawab ringan dan melangkah pergi.

((gK))

Setsuki berhenti sebentar di toko 24 jam yang terletak di dekat stasiun Enma. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perutnya meminta diisi. Ia mengambil beberapa makanan. Saat hendak membayar di kasir, ia menemukan seseorang yang tak lagi asing bekerja di tempat itu.

"Hiruma-san?" sapa Takezo.

"Hm? Takeda. Kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Setsuki sekenanya.

"Begitulah. Dan namaku Takezo. Ini kembalianmu," Takezo mengoreksi dan memberikan beberapa keping uang kepada Setsuki.

"Terserahlah, Takeshi. Aku pergi dulu." Setsuki segera meninggalkan toko itu, tak memedulikan Takezo yang berteriak mengoreksi namanya di belakang.

Stasiun Enma, rutinitas mengharuskan Setsuki untuk mendatanginya tiap hari. Dibandingkan stasiun Deimon, stasiun Enma berukuran lebih kecil. Namun cukup untuk keperluan mobilitas mereka yang berada di Enma. Distrik Enma memang tidak lebih besar dari Deimon, tetapi pemukiman di Enma lebih sedikit daripada di Deimon.

Perjalanan terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia duduk di sebelah seorang ibu yang berusia tak lebih dari 40 tahun. Tipikal ibu rumah tangga yang pergi bersama anaknya, mungkin untuk berbelanja. Di pangkuannya duduk seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Tangan kiri ibu itu memegangi dua buah kantung plastik, sementara tangan kanannya mengenggam erat tangan anak laki-laki lain yang duduk di sebelahnya. Anak laki-laki di sebelahnya terlihat agak lebih tua kira-kira setahun dari anak yang berada di pangkuannya. Mungkin sang kakak.

Setsuki menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengusir perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya. Sebuah kenangan yang tidak terlalu jelas lewat sekilas di benaknya. Namun suara dari intercom dalam kereta itu yang mengumumkan kereta segera berhenti segera membawa Setsuki kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ketika kereta berhenti, Setsuki segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

((gK))

"Bagaimana harimu, Setsu-kun?" Mamori mencoba mengawali pembicaraan. Dapur kecil itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang mengambang di udara. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara dan tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Youichi dan Setsuki seperti terkonsentrasi penuh pada apapun-itu yang ada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Lumayan. Aku diterima di klub American Football," jawab Setsuki tanpa menoleh.

Jawaban Setsuki membuat Youichi melirik sedikit ke arahnya. Setsuki menyadari seringai kecil yang terbentuk di wajah kakaknya.

"Benarkah?" Mamori tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, begitulah." Setsuki tampak tak terlalu berminat untuk berbicara. Ia hanya memakan makanannya tanpa banyak berbicara. Sementara Mamori yang melihat reaksi Setsuki hanya menghela nafas. Untuk kesekian kalinya, kesunyianlah yang kembali terdengar di dalam dapur itu.

((gK))

Pagi hari. Semua orang memulai latihan mereka untuk yang pertama di musim itu. Udara musim semi yang sejuk menemani langkah-langkah kaki mereka yang memecah keheningan di tengah kesenyapan pagi. Setsuki menemukan dirinya berlari kecil mengelilingi lapangan bersama anggota yang lain sambil sesekali merasakan tatapan mata yang terarah padanya. Tepatnya telinganya. Setsuki memutuskan untuk melepas topinya pagi itu. Ia merasa lebih nyaman berlatih tanpa memakai topinya.

"Hei! Apa telingamu benar-benar asli?" tanya seorang senior yang berlari kecil mengimbangi langkah kaki Setsuki.

Setsuki menatapnya sebentar, lalu memutar bola matanya. _Apa dia tidak pernah melihat seorang Hiruma?_

"Tentu saja, Watanuki-senpai," jawab Setsuki.

"Namaku Watanabe. Ingat baik-baik!" Senior itu mempercepat langkahnya dan menyusul temannya yang berada di depan.

"Terserah," gumam Setsuki begitu senior itu menjauh. _Tentu saja mengingat banyak nama baru sekaligus itu merepotkan,_ batinnya.

Beberapa saat, datang lagi seseorang yang lain. Seorang berambut pirang yang tebal dan benar-benar acak-acakan dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Setsuki langsung merasakan keringat berjatuhan di belakang kepalanya begitu si pirang itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Nghaai. Hari ini cuacanya bagus, ya?" Mizumachi mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Kecuali untuk satu hal. Pagi itu awan mendung menggantung di atas kepala, menutupi sinar matahari saat mereka berlatih di lapangan.

"Hm," desah Setsuki. Keringat semakin berjatuhan di belakang kepalanya. _Apa dia mungkin suka hujan?!_ tebaknya dalam hati.

"Di mana kau tinggal?" tanya Mizumachi kemudian.

"Deimon. Dan kau sendiri, Mizumachi?" Setsuki bertanya balik.

"Aku di Kyoshin." Mizumachi tersenyum lebar. "Kapan-kapan datanglah untuk mampir." Setsuki hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, beberapa orang di belakang itu ingin tahu tentang Hiruma." Mizumachi menoleh sejenak ke belakang. Setsuki mengikutinya arah matanya. _Tentu saja. Kawan-kawan lama Youichi-nii dari Devilbats_…

"Katakan pada mereka kalau dia baik-baik saja," ujar Setsuki.

"Oh, begitu." Mizumachi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mizumachi!" Seseorang dari belakang memanggil Mizumachi. Tampaknya Monta.

"Aha! Sepertinya ada yang mencariku." Mizumachi kembali ke belakang. Sementara Setsuki menggeleng kecil. _Orang-orang yang aneh…_

((gK))

"Begini. Kau punya lemparan yang bagus. Karena lemparanmu itulah, kau bisa jadi quarterback kedua di tim ini, seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi sebelum latihan saat pembagian posisi. Tetapi sayangnya lemparanmu kurang akurat. Karenanya, aku memberikan porsi latihan khusus ini untukmu." Unsui menjelaskan. Ia menjadi partner latihan Setsuki.

"Target latihan ini, seperti yang sudah kujelaskan, adalah meningkatkan keakuratan lemparanmu. Monta-kun akan membantumu," lanjut Unsui.

Setsuki bersiap. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang. Matanya fokus mengamati tempat sang receiver berdiri. Bola berhasil dilemparkannya. Tetapi di percobaan pertama ini, arahnya sangat buruk. Mata Setsuki beralih mengikuti arah bola itu. Bola mendarat di dekat bench dan seorang gadis mengambilnya. Setsuki terperangah sedikit. _Gadis yang kemarin,_ batinnya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas figurnya tanpa dipengaruhi atmosfer perpustakaan yang memang agak gelap. Rambut pirang yang tersisir rapi, dan tubuh yang ideal. Tak lupa menyebutkan wajahnya yang manis.

"Koizumi-chan, bisa tolong lemparkan bolanya kembali?" Unsui meminta sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Setsuki sedikit menghilang dalam lamunannya. _Tentu saja. Kozumi Karin dari Teikoku. Dia sangat manis,_ batin Setsuki. Tetapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke alam sadar.

Karin mengangguk dan melemparkan bola itu kembali. Matanya bertemu sejenak dengan Setsuki. Karin tersenyum kecil saat mereka bertatapan. Tapi mereka berdua segera memutuskan kontak padangan itu. Setsuki tak ingin konsentrasinya pecah lagi seperti tempo hari. Ia terus mencoba lemparannya.

"Bagus. Peningkatan yang positif. Teruslah berusaha." Unsui tersenyum puas.

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Ruki_ya**: Sepertinya sih begitu. Entah mengapa dia sering minum kopi. Padahal kafein kan bahaya :P *dipelototi Setsuki dari belakang* Hm.. Entahlah. Saia juga curiga. Jangan-jangan….*lirik ke HiruMamo* Yosh! Updated!

**RisaLoveHiru**: Yup, kita sudah tahu jawabannya di chapter ini~! Dan itu dia.... Already Updated! Douzo!

**ShiawaseGaki**: Tak bisa diduga?! Hehe.. Sepertinya gak juga sih, ^^;; Keren?! Arigatou~!*bows* Dan ceweknya sudah terungkap di chapter ini~!! Nyaha~! :DD Osu! Saia akan berusaha lanjut..

**Sapphire D. Hapsire**: Arigatou, arigatou~! *bows berkali-kali* Hehe.. Tebakannya tepat! Selamat~!! Anda terbukti SMART! *ditabok Koutarou*

**dilia shiraishi**: Iya, saia akan berusaha.. Yap, tebakannya tepat! Selamat~! Anda terbukti memiliki ritme yang sama seperti saia~!! *ditampol gitar Akaba*

**milky-returnishalf-asleep**: Iya, kafein kan sebenarnya gak baik :P *makin dipelototin Setsuki*. Arigatou dah dibilang keren~!! Dan identitasnya sudah terbongkar di chapter ini~! Nyehe~!

**YohNa -nyu-**: Iyap, already updated!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**: Arigatou. Begitulah. Already updated! Hehe, iya.. Namanya juga adik kakak

Setsuki: Bilang aja kehabisan ide..

Kitsu: Gyaa! Setsu, kau OC, sudah mengkhianati diriku sebagai author. Jangan buka aib, ah~!!

-

A.N: Fuuh.. Chapter ini sepertinya banyak tanda petik. Dan sense nulis saia down lagi. Maklumkanlah kalau sekiranya jelek atau lebih pendek. Lalu, arigatou~ untuk semuanya, yang udah baca, yang udah review, dan yang udah nge-fave selama tahun lalu. Dan, akemashita omedetou~!! Semoga di tahun yang baru ini, minna-sama masih betah membaca dan mengikuti fic saia yang ceritanya muter-muter gaje ini, yang lebih parah dari keidiotan Taki.

REVIEW wo onegaishimasu nee~!! :DD

-gK


	9. Fleeting Afternoon

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**Fleeting Afternoon**_

By: Kitsu

**-**

Disclaimer : Sudah saia bilang dari kemaren saia tak punya Eyeshield 21! Budek?! *digantung*

Warning : OCs, OOC, setting after series

**-**

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa banyak yang bisa ia rasakan. Begitupun orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang mulai menerimanya. Terutama tim American Football Enma. Ia merasakannya. Teman, sahabat. Bukan. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga bila berada di antara mereka semua. Setsuki bisa merasakan senyumnya sering terkembang bila ia di dekat mereka. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin ia dapatkan saat masa lalu masih bersamanya. Mungkin itu keputusan terbaik yang pernah ia ambil, keluar dari balik bayang-bayang.

_Mereka terlalu baik._ Setsuki menyadari masa lalu akan selalu bersamanya. Bayangan itu. Hal yang ia takutkan akan kembali. Tetapi setidaknya sekarang ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan namun tak pernah ia dapatkan dari dulu. Kebebasan, orang-orang yang bersamamu, yang selalu menghargaimu apa adanya. Setsuki tersenyum kecil. _Kuharap saat itu tak akan datang…_

Sekarang, untuk saat ini, Setsuki hanya ingin menikmati hidup yang mulai ia susun. Ia mulai menjalani rutinitasnya. Setsuki mulai menerima apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia mulai pergi dan pulang dengan kereta bersama Sena, Monta, dan terkadang Kurita. Setsuki bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Orang-orang yang sangat baik. Semua terlihat baik untuk sekarang. _Dan kuharap sampai selanjutnya…_

"Um… Se-setsu-kun," panggil Sena yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Hm?" desah Setsuki.

"A-aku ha-hanya berpikir mengenai sesuatu. Ka-kalau… kalau…" Sena mulai tergagap. Kebiasaannya sejak dulu yang agak sulit hilang.

"Kalau apa? Cepat! Katakan saja!" Setsuki sering menemukannya kesulitan mengatakan sesuatu. Agak menyebalkan.

"Kalau… kalau ka-kau suka s-senjata. A-apa i-itu mungkin?" tanya Sena dengan wajah gugupnya yang biasa.

"Senjata?" Setsuki mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"I-iya. Senjata api. Senapan atau sejenisnya…" jelas Sena.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka benda semacam itu," balas Setsuki. _Hal yang aneh untuk ditanyakan,_ batinnya.

"Benarkah? Untunglah." Sena menghela nafas lega, menyimpulkan Setsuki bukan orang yang gila senjata seperti kakaknya.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tak memilikinya." Setsuki menyeringai.

Raut muka Sena segera berubah. "Ka-kau memilikinya?"

"Kekeke.. Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Setsuki merasa agak geli. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Bukan apa-apa! Kau benar memiliki senjata?" tanya Sena kembali.

"Ha! Sudahlah." Setsuki memutarkan bola matanya.

"Hei, semua! HUDDLE!" teriak Unsui dari sisi lain lapangan. Setsuki dan Sena segera beranjak dari tempat mereka.

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Mereka benar-benar terlalu baik…_

((gK))

"Siap?" tanya Unsui. Setsuki menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyeringai.

"Set, hut!" Hitungan sudah dimulai.

"HUT!!"

Dengan cepat bola dilempar Kurita ke belakang. Sena bersiap untuk lari. Dan ia meluncur cepat menuju endzone di ujung lapangan.

"Cepat! Halangi dia!" seru Watanabe yang menjadi kapten tim defense memerintahkan teman-temannya.

Tiga orang lineback segera menghadang Sena. Tapi…

"Bolanya tidak di sini!" Sebuah fake handoff.

"Long Pass!" seru pelatih mereka dari bench.

Monta ternyata sudah berada jauh di depan. Sekitar 20 yard dari endzone.

"YAA-HA!" Setsuki melakukan lemparan. Bola melayang, berputar di udara, meluncur dengan cepat menuju sang Receiver.

"Catch MAX!" Monta berteriak. Ia segera meneruskan larinya menuju endzone.

"Cih, sial!" Watanabe segera mengejar Monta. Dengan kecepatan larinya yang di atas rata-rata, meski tidak secepat Sena ataupun Riku, mudahlah ia mengejar Monta. Ia berhasil menjatuhkan Monta.

Tetapi bola sudah berada di tangan yang lain. Sesaat sebelum Watanabe menjatuhkan Monta, Riku berhasil mengambil bola dari tangannya dan ia berlari menuju ke ujung lapangan.

"Tidak! Tidak sempat!" Watanabe berusaha bangkit dan mengejarnya. Tetapi terlambat.

"TOUCHDOWN!"

((gK))

Setsuki menjatuhkan dirinya ke bench dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Beberapa orang datang berkumpul di dekatnya.

"Lemparan yang keren MAX!" Monta berkata sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Dan kau menangkapnya dengan bagus. Tak salah ternyata Youichi-nii menjadikanmu sebagai Wide Receiver," balas Setsuki.

"You-youichi-nii? Hiruma-senpai maksudmu?" Sena ikut bergabung.

"Apapun kau menyebutnya."

Watanabe datang dan bergabung dengan mereka. "Kalian semakin bagus saja. Padahal kemarin-kemarin saja kami masih bisa melakukan intercept dengan mudah."

"Tak perlu terlalu memuji, Watanabe-senpai." Riku yang dari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

"Ya, begitulah," sambung Sena. Setsuki hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Kulihat perkembangan kalian cukup bagus. Teruslah berlatih. Kita hanya punya beberapa hari sebelum turnamen musim semi." Pelatih mereka mengingatkan. "Pertandingan pertama kita setelah pembukaan. Kita akan melawan Universitas Dokubari di stadion ketiga."

Semua orang mengangguk, mendengarkan penjelasan pelatih Shiratori dengan penuh perhatian. Beberapa gumaman terdengar.

"Kita pasti berhasil memenangkan turnamen ini," kata Kurita.

"Yah. Kita pasti bisa," sahut Riku.

"Kita harus berusaha MAX!" seru Monta.

"Itulah yang kubilang SMART!" Koutarou menyambung.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk pertandingan!" Mizumachi berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu dengan Hiruma-senpai di lapangan," ujar Sena.

"Ya, tentu saja. Agon juga," sambung Unsui.

Setsuki tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat mengharapkan datangnya kesempatan itu, saat ia berhadapan dengan kakaknya sendiri. _Youichi-nii, aku juga menanti kesempatan itu…_

"Haruse! Cepat bawakan airnya!" seru pelatih mereka pada sang manajer yang berada di sisi lain lapangan.

Manajer mereka yang bernama Nakagawa Haruse tergopoh-gopoh membawakan air dan handuk. Seorang anak perempuan dari pelatih mereka. Dengan dibantu Karin dan Suzuna, ia membagikannya kepada para pemain.

"Uhuk, uhuk…" Haruse terbatuk.

Semua orang dalam tim menaruh simpati pada manajer mereka. Haruse memiliki penyakit asma. Meskipun tidak terlalu parah, tetap saja itu menganggu kerjanya. Tetapi manajer mereka bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia selalu terlihat memasang senyuman di wajah. Kemauannya yang keras membuatnya bisa bertahan.

"Haruse-chan, istirahatlah. Biar aku dan Suzuna-chan yang mengerjakannya," tawar Karin.

"Yaa! Itu benar, Harucchi. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Suzuna meluncur di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini sudah tugasku sebagai manajer. Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian lebih banyak lagi. Apalagi Karin-chan. Padahal kau bukan anggota tim." Haruse tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantu." Karin tersenyum.

"Harucchi, sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu," saran Suzuna.

"Aku tidak. Uhuk… uhuk…" Haruse terbatuk lagi.

"Tenanglah." Karin berusaha menenangkannya. "Kami akan berusaha membantumu."

"Terima kasih. Aku selalu saja merepotkan kalian."

"Haruse! Kau sudah meminum obatmu, 'kan?" tanya pelatih Shiratori yang baru saja datang.

"Sudah, tadi." Haruse menundukkan kepalanya. Ayahnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata pelatih tegas. Haruse hanya mengangguk kecil.

((gK))

_Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan hal yang aneh, _batin Setsuki sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus pikirannya. Ia sedang berada di kereta bersama Sena, Monta, dan Kurita. Mereka bertiga terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan bersemangat. Sementara Setsuki hanya mendengarkan mereka, duduk diam di sebelah Sena. Lalu entah mengapa ia bisa tenggelam ke dalam alam pikirannya sendiri.

Setsuki segera menyadari mereka sebentar lagi sampai di Deimon. Kereta berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Udara sore segera menyambut mereka begitu ia keluar dari gerbong kereta. Cahaya matahari yang merah mewarnai wajah mereka yang menampilkan sekilas rasa lelah. Sudut-sudut kota, semua terwarna merah kekuningan oleh sinar matahari. Tetapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain. Setsuki merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang aneh muncul di perutnya. _Firasatku tidak baik_, batinnya.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya," salam Kurita sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia berpisah dengan mereka di stasiun. Rumahnya berada di sisi lain distrik Deimon.

"Sampai jumpa!" seru Monta dan Sena sambil membalas lambaian tangannya. Setsuki hanya mengangguk kecil.

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Sampai di jalan di dekat bukit, Monta dan Sena berpisah dengan Setsuki. Setsuki melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemen kakaknya.

Ia membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya kembali dengan cepat. Setsuki segera menyadari apartemen itu sepi. Terlalu sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ia tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran orang lain. Padahal biasanya Youichi selalu pulang lebih dahulu darinya. _Mungkin Youichi-nii masih punya urusan lain._

Setsuki segera mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih bersih. Ia menyiapkan kopi. Beberapa mneit berlalu dan masih sepi. Sampai akhirnya suara pintu yang dibuka tertangkap telinga Setsuki. Terdengar sumpah serapah. _Youichi-nii sepertinya tidak berada dalam kondisi yang bagus…_

Dengan segera suara langkah kaki yang cepat memenuhi sepanjang koridor dalam rumah itu. Sampai akhirnya decit suara pintu dapur yang dibuka.

((gK))

Youichi berjalan dengan santai, menikmati angin sore yang menghembus pelan. Menggerakkan perlahan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, dan membelai lembut wajahnya. Latihan sore itu sudah selesai. Entah mengapa sore itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi. Perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan. Dan itu berakhir pada dirinya menghujankan lebih banyak peluru dari biasanya. Bahkan Mamori juga meyadari hal itu dan mencelanya. Yah, tetapi tetap saja. Hiruma akan selalu jadi Hiruma. Youichi tentu saja tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Sekarang ia hanya ingin pulang dan menenangkan dirinya.

Sampai suara langkah terseret menganggunya. Youichi berpura-pura melihat ke barang-barang yang berada di etalase salah satu toko elektronik sepanjang jalan, sementara bola matanya melirik ke arah belakang. Seseorang menguntitnya. Ia tahu itu. Tapi siapa yang berani berurusan dengan sang Iblis?

Dari sudut matanya dia menangkap sesosok orang yang ia tahu tak berasal dari daerah sekitarnya. Sesorang pria bertubuh atletis dengan usia tak lebih dari 27 tahun dengan rambut spike hitam kebiruan, mengenakan kacamata dan jaket hitam. Youichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tiadk kenal orang itu dan seingatnya, juga tidak ada data mengenai orang itu di buku hitamnya. Ia menyadari orang itu membawa sesuatu, tepatnya sebuah senjata. Sebuah SA handgun dengan peredam suara.

Youichi kembali melangkah. Ia mempercepat langkahnya di sebuah belokan yang berada di gang sempit, berharap bisa menangkap basah sang penguntit. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik salah satu celah sempit. Benar saja. Pria itu mengikutinya ke dalam gang. Namun ia melewatkan celah tempat Youichi berada. Youichi segera keluar tanpa membuat suara, lalu menarik salah satu rifle miliknya dan mengacungkannya ke tengkuk penguntitnya yang menghadap ke arah lain.

"Katakan siapa kau dan dari mana asalmu," kata Youichi dengan suara dingin yang mengancam.

"Huh. Itu tidak penting." Suara yang berat dan tak kalah dingin darinya. Youichi menyadari pria itu menyeringai.

"Jangan main-main atau kutembak!" ancam Youichi lagi.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya berhati-hati." Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan sigap pria itu berpindah tempat ke belakang. Hampir tak terasa dan tak terdengar. Ia meringkus salah satu tangan Youichi yang membawa senjata di belakang. Rifle terlepas dari tangannya. Pria itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke tengkuk Youichi.

"Kekekeke… Kau lumayan juga ternyata." Youichi menyeringai. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Apa? Kau mau menakutiku? Aku sudah mendengar semua tentangmu, Hiruma Youichi." Kalimat demi kalimat keluar dari mulut orang yang misterius itu dengan nada datar.

Mendengar namanya disebut orang itu, Youichi bertambah waspada. Ia mencoba mengorek apa yang diincarnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Youichi. Suaranya kembali dingin.

"Hiruma Setsuki. Di mana dia?" Pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar sebagai perintah._ Jadi dia mencari adik sialan?_

"Cih. Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya." Dingin menyertai kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Coba saja paksa aku bicara." Youichi menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia menendangkan kakinya ke belakang. Youichi terlepas. Ia segera menarik senjatanya dan menembakkannya ke arah orang itu. Orang itu terjatuh karena tembakan peluru di kakinya. Youichi melepaskan sebuah granat sebelum lari secepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di celah-celah gedung orang itu menyeringai dalam kegelapan. Terdengar gumamannya yang hampir menyamai kesunyian.

"Hehehe... Ini lebih menarik dari yang kukira."

((gK))

"Sial! Sial!"

Youichi tak membuang waktu. Ia segera berlari menuju apartemennya. Dibukanya pintu dengan cepat dan dikuncinya kembali. Ia segera menarik nafas panjang. Ia mendengar bunyi seseorang di dapur. Youichi segera menuju dapur, mencari seseorang yang ia harapkan ada di sana. Pintu dapur terbuka.

Setsuki yang semula duduk di kursi dengan memandangi jendela di seberang ruangan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dapur dan menemukan Youichi yang berdiri di balik pintu itu dengan selintas kelelahan di wajahnya dan sebuah rifle di tangan. Youichi mengatur nafasnya sedikit sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil itu. Ia menyandarkan dirinya dengan bertumpu pada tangan kiri yang ditahannya di atas meja. Setsuki menatap wajahnya, yang sudah lama ia sadari berbahaya. Namun terlihat lebih berbahaya lagi saat itu. Mata hitam bertemu dengan mata lain yang berwarna emerald. Keduanya sama-sama tajam mengawasi satu sama lain.

"Adik sialan!" Kata-kata pertama yang meluncur dari mulutnya. "Aku butuh penjelasan! Sekarang."

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Ruki_ya**: Begitulah. Mizumachi sih kayaknya emang autis kan?! Kasian Kakei repot terus.. *dibunuh Mizumachi* Updated! :D

**YohNa -nyu-**: Yap! Apdeted! XD

**Kumiko Mikage**: Hm.. Entahlah. Saia juga masih bingung sebenarnya mau dibuat pairing apaan.. 'Cuz actually I don't have particular fave pairing, except maybe HiruMamo so far *sok Inggris - ditabok* :P Yosha! Apdeted! :D

**aKARI CHAN males L09!N**: Iya, tak papa koq..^^ Dibaca aja saia udah senang. He eh.. Emang tuh si Setsuki! Dasar! :P *dipelototi Setsuki* Osu! Apdeted!

**Fuuki Inchou Ange**: Arigatou~! Hehe.. Iya, saia kan berusaha lanjut.^^

**Sapphire D. Hapsire**: Kalau baru pertama dengar nama seseorang (?) emang agak gitu. Pairing? Entahlah.. Masih dipikir. Hehehe… :D Hai! Already updated!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**: Iyo, dikit. Tapi di sini dia (agak) lebih banyakan *untung orangnya lagi gak ada* OK! Already updated!

**RisaLoveHiru**: Begitulah… Hohoho, already updated! XD

-

A/N: Yehey! A little longer update, merayakan rapot saia semester ini yang notabene terbaik sepanjang sejarah perjalanan karir (?) saia di SMA. Meski bukan yang terbaik di kelas :D. Dan ini, mulai masuk klimaks, akhirnya~!! Oke, saia mungkin bakal ngurangi kadar romancenya dan bergerak ke arah inti cerita lebih cepat. Karena target pribadi, saia ingin menyampaikan fic ini ke titik terjauhnya, sebelum saia hiatus. Tinggal menghitung jari. Eh, hari, sebelum saia hiatus! Baiklah, mungkin minggu. Dan saia tipe orang yang hiatus tiba-tiba. Jadi jangan heran kalau tiba-tiba saia menghilang (?) tanpa ngomong-ngomong. Lalu sebelum note ini bertambah panjang dengan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting, saia akhiri sajalah.

REVIEW wo onegaishimasu nee~!!

-gK


	10. Coming Night

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**Coming Night**_

By: Kitsu

-

Disclaimer: Kalau saia punya Eyeshield 21, pasti tamatnya masih lama gara-gara deadline dilanggar terus

Warning: OCs, OOC maybe, setting after series

-

Angin berdesir menerbangkan dedaunan yang terjatuh dari rantingnya dan membawa wangi musim semi ke penjuru kota, melewati bangunan demi bangunan yang tersebar di sudut-sudut Deimon. Langit berwarna jingga kemerahan, seiring arah matahari yang mengajaknya ke balik horizon. Sementara di horizon yang lain, warna biru kehitaman mulai mewarnai langit. Orang-orang yang hidup di tengah hiruk pikuk kota tak pernah mau tertinggal oleh waktu. Mereka selalu mengejarnya ke mana pun ia pergi. Karena setiap orang berada dalam perjalanannya masing-masing dengan jalan yang harus ditempuh dan tujuan yang ingin dicapai.

Di sebuah dapur kecil dalam satu apartemen di kota itu, dua orang pemuda mempertahankan posisinya masing-masing. Tak bergerak. Detik demi detik berlalu. Suara hampir tak terdengar. Sampai akhirnya salah satunya buka mulut.

"Penjelasan apa?" Setsuki mengangkat alisnya.

"Cih! Asal kau tahu saja. Ada seseorang yang hampir membunuhku hari ini kalau saja aku tidak berhasil lolos." Youichi menarik kursi terdekat dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi itu. Rifle tersandar di salah satu kaki meja itu.

"Hubungannya denganku?" tanya Setsuki sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Orang itu mencarimu, bodoh! Sialan! Dia mengira aku menyembunyikanmu!" Terlihat jelas nada jengkel di perkataannya. Tentu saja, karena Youichi tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan dia tak suka kalau tak tahu apa-apa.

Setsuki merasakan badannya melemas. Diletakkannya kepala di atas meja dengan hidung menyentuh benda yang keras itu. Ia tahu mungkin hal seperti itu akan terjadi. _Tetapi ini terlalu cepat. Mereka benar-benar…_

"Jadi cepat jelaskan!" perintah Youichi.

Setsuki menegakkan kembali dirinya. Ia menarik nafas dan melepaskannya perlahan. Waktu terbiarkan lewat begitu saja. Youichi hanya memandanginya, tahu Setsuki butuh waktu untuk mengatakan sesuatu itu yang kelihatannya berat bagi adiknya. Ia membuka salah satu bungkus permen karetnya dan mulai mengunyahnya.

"…mereka mengincar Leech*." Sebuah gumaman kecil. Hampir tak terdengar seperti kalimat. Youichi hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan meletuskan sebuah balon.

"Sebuah virus yang sangat mematikan. Sekali terkena, sistem sebuah komputer akan benar-benar lumpuh. Sangat sulit menghentikannya," lanjut Setsuki. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada hal semacam itu."

"Yah. Tapi memang benar begitu. Super-virus, mereka menyebutnya. Leech bukan virus biasa."

"Oh, ya?" Youichi mengangkat alisnya.

"Leech bisa menggandakan dirinya, juga menemukan kelemahan sistem keamanan. Dia juga bisa menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri di antara file-file dalam komputer. Seperti memiliki pikiran sendiri."

"Siapa orang sialan yang sudah membuat benda sialan semacam itu?!"

"Seorang hacker. Codename Orca. Atau Hideki Kokuji. Dia sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui hal semacam itu?"

"Yah. Kau bisa bilang Hideki itu temanku." _Satu-satunya teman terbaikku tepatnya._ "Dia yang menulis kode Leech. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk menjaganya saat ia tidak bisa lagi." Setsuki tersenyum kecil. Senyum sedih. Ia teringat kembali saat malam itu, Hideki datang ke kamarnya dan menyerahkan kode Leech. Dini harinya Hideki tertembak.

"Tch! Kau masih memiliki virus sialan itu?" Pertanyaan Youichi menyadarkan Setsuki kembali dari alam lamunannya.

Setsuki bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan sepenggal kata. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam dapur dan duduk kembali ke kursinya. Setsuki memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna metal dengan sebuah kabel tersambung padanya.

"Jadi, ini yang disebut Leech?" Youichi mengangkat dan menimbang-nimbang kotak itu. Mencoba menangkap detail kotak itu.

"Kotak itu adalah sistem khusus yang dibuat Hideki untuk mengisolasi Leech. "

"Kau sudah pernah mencoba membukanya?"

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin mengambil risiko." _Dan Leech sangat berarti untukku. Selalu mengingatkanku akan Hideki…_

"Satu pertanyaan lain. Siapa sebenarnya mereka yang mengincar benda sialan ini?"

"Mereka biasa disebut Underground*. Sebuah organisasi rahasia. Bahkan bagi orang dunia bawah, keberadaan mereka masih sangat misterius."

"Underground?" Youichi mengangkat alisnya. Ia merasa teringat dengan sesuatu. Seperti ia pernah mendengar nama itu suatu ketika dulu.

"Yah. Reputasi mereka sebagai organisasi kriminal tidak pernah diragukan. Tak terkecuali di dunia cyber. Kekuatan mereka sangat menakutkan. Kudengar beberapa orang anggota mereka sudah menjadi pejabat di pemerintahan," jelas Setsuki.

"Kau tahu siapa pemimpinnya?"

"Entahlah. Bahkan kebanyakan anggotanya saja sudah misterius. Aku tak bisa membayangkan siapa pemimpinnya. Tampaknya seseorang yang punya pengaruh sangat besar."

"Tch! Ini menyebalkan. Apa kau tak tahu tujuan mereka?"

"Tidak. Masih misteri. Tapi seandainya mereka mendapatkan Leech dan melepaskannya ke web, maka…."

Setsuki terdiam. Youichi juga tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mereka bergelut denan pikirannya sendiri.

Bagi Youichi, virus hanya program sialan yang tidak berguna yang dibuat oleh orang tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Ia lebih sering memakai Trojan, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga bisa menulis kode sebuah virus. Trojan lebih cocok untuk mengumpulkan blackmail langsung dari PC masing-masing orang. Namun, urusan Leech ini memaksanya berpikir lagi.

"Youichi-nii," Setsuki mulai berbicara lagi. Youichi mengarahkan wajahnya ke Setsuki. "Kuharap kau tak mengatakan hal itu kepada orang lain."

Youichi tertegun sejenak. Ia melihat ke dalam matanya. Sinar dari mata Setsuki berubah. Biasanya dari mata itu terlihat sesuatu yang tajam, namun tak terbaca. Saat ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, mata itu meredup. Tetapi yang ia lihat sekarang. Mata yang tajam, tetapi kali ini Youichi bisa membacanya. Penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Terserah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membereskan urusan ini. Sendirian. Aku tak ingin melibatkan orang lain."

"Kau tak akan berhasil sendirian." Youichi menyeringai kecil.

Kali ini Setsuki yang tertegun. Ia terdiam.

"Mereka mengincarku tadi. Itu artinya aku sudah terlibat." Youichi menyeringai lebar.

"Kau…" Setsuki berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Tidak! Jangan. Aku…"_Tak ingin kehilangan lagi, _batin Setsuki. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju.

"Kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi aku tak akan berhenti," kata Youichi. _Hanya kau yang ada di sini sekarang, _batin Youichi.

Kali ini Setsuki yang tertegun. Ia terdiam. Keduanya hanya bertukar pandangan mata. Perasaan yang sama terlihat dari masing-masing. Detik-detik terbiarkan lewat begitu saja. Sampai akhirnya sudut bibir Setsuki terangkat. Perlahan, terlihat seulas senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak berubah, Youichi-nii." Setsuki berkata dengan pandangan hangat.

"Dan kau masih jadi adik sialan yang tidak berguna." Youichi menyeringai kecil, merasakan bibirnya terangkat sendiri.

((gK))

Setsuki membuka bola matanya. Ia mengumpulkan kembali memori-memorinya sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. Oh, ya. Dia berbicara pada kakaknya tentang Leech dan Underground. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan turun. _Hari ini pun harus latihan dan ke kampus._

Setsuki memandangi ke meja kecil yang ada di seberang ruangan. Di sana tergeletak kotak metal itu.

"Hideki," gumamnya pelan. Terlintas kembali sebuah wajah yang tersenyum lebar di benaknya. Setsuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

BOM!

Suara keras diikuti hancurnya pintu kamar membuat Setsuki terlompat dari tempatnya tidur. Dari balik pintu yang sudah hancur melangkah Youichi dengan sebuah bazooka di salah satu tangan.

"Eh?" Tidak biasanya sang kakak bangun lebih dulu dari adiknya.

"Berikan kotak sialan itu! Aku akan menyimpannya," perintah Youichi.

Setsuki mengangguk. Terlalu berbahaya bila kotak itu tidak disimpan dengan aman. Bisa saja ada yang menyusup ke apartemen Youichi meskipun kesempatannya sangat tipis. Setsuki menyerahkan kotak itu dan Youichi segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi entah ke mana. Saat ini, orang yang bisa dipercayainya dengan penuh hanya kakaknya seorang.

Sementara Youichi pergi, Setsuki menyiapkan diri untuk menjalani rutinitasnya. Tetapi ada hal lain yang ia lakukan. Ia membuka lemari kecil di sudut lain ruangan. Ia mengeluarkan kotak lain yang berwarna hitam. Kali ini dengan ukuran sedang.

"Sudah lama sejak aku terakhir memakai ini," gumam Setsuki. "Sebaiknya kubawa untuk berjaga-jaga."

Kotak terbuka. Di dalamnya, sebuah handgun yang masih terlihat bagus. Setsuki mengambilnya dan menyimpannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam tasnya. Ia memakai topinya,menyandang tas itu, dan bersiap untuk pergi.

((gK))

"Begitulah. Kalian harus mencoba sushinya. Sangat enak. Kapan-kapan ayo kita semua pergi ke sana bersama-sama." Suzuna berkata dengan penuh semangat setelah menceritakan restoran yang baru didatanginya.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kali lain," balas Riku. Ia meneguk air dari botolnya sebelum melanjutkan, "lagipula kita harus konsentrasi ke pertandingan sekarang."

"Riku benar, Suzuna." Sena membenarkan.

"Yaa! Baiklah kalau begitu."

Setsuki hanya duduk diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia melirik ke arah jam di dalam ruangan. Seharian ini tak ada yang berbeda ataupun aneh. Kampus masih sama seperti hari-hari biasanya dan tidak ada orang-orang aneh. Kecuali untuk orang-orang dalam timnya.

Setsuki bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berkata singkat, "aku pulang dulu."

Dengan langkah cepat, Setsuki segera menuju ke stasiun. Ia tak membuang waktu untuk naik kereta. Di dalam kereta, ia merenungkan kembali semua pilihannya. Seakan semua pilihan sekarang tak menguntungkan. Ia bisa melukai banyak orang. Apalagi sekarang ia sudah mulai punya banyak teman. Tim American Football Enma sangat berarti untuknya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Setsuki menegakkan wajahnya. Tak ada gunanya menyesal. Jalani apa yang terbentang di hadapanmu. Sekarang ia yakin akan hidupnya sekarang. Ia percaya semua akan baik-baik saja asal dia bisa mengatasi semuanya.

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Ruki_ya**: Ada lah... Kan saia yang nyuruh orang itu :P *ditabok* Ya gak, lah. Dia rajin koq. Bener 'kan, Unsui ? *Unsui: Eh? Apa? Iya, iya dia rajin..* Yup! Already Updated!**  
**

**Kar! ChAn Male$ L09in**: Hohoho.. Sayangnya peluru yang di dalam rifle-nya Hiruma peluru karet.. XD *Hiruma: Awas lu!* weleh. Saia mah malah sungkan aja ma temen-temen sekelas yang rajin. Masa' saia mbeler sendiri.. :P Yosha! updated!!

**Fuuki Inchou Ange**: Bukan Setsu-chan yang bikin masalah, koq~ *Setsu: Jangan manggil gue begituan!!* Arigatou udah dibilang bagus~ :D Iya, ini updated!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**: Hohoho. Seru kali ya kalau dibikin begitu *dipelototin Hiruma - Hiruma: Jangan coba-coba lu!* Yup. Already updated!

**MilkyReturnCacarAir**: Yak! Arigatou~. Ini mulai klimaksnya. Osu! Already updated!

**RisaLoveHiru**: Hoho. Kita lihat saja nanti~ Updated!!

**YohNa -nyu-**: Ya elah. Dikau ketinggalan kereta toh?! *ditimpuk selop* Oke! Updated!

**Kitsurugi Kou**: Oh, ya, haiku~ Daijoubu yo. Keren? Arigatou~ *Setsu: -_-" Siapa yang dibilang keren?! Lu malah yang senang* Ini dia update-nya~

**YoshiKitty29**: Oh, ya. Salam kenal juga. Saia senang kalau anda juga senang *apaan sih?! -_-"* Baru, ya?! Saia juga~ *orang yang suka ngaku-ngaku baru padahal....* Hai! Updated!

-

A/N: Hm... ternyata genre fic ini sangat susah ditentukan. Campur-campur kayak rujak *author lagi lapar* Entah mengapa chapter ini terasa lebih emosional dari chapter lainnya. Apalagi perhatian saia lebih teralih ke tryout. *apa hubungannya, dul!* *sempet-sempetnya nulis padahal mestinya belajar -_-"*

Jadi, tolonglah mereview untuk menyadarkan saia akan betapa weird jadinya cerita ini.

Lalu pertanyaan dari author.

_Haruskah ada chapter flashback kehidupan Setsuki saat pisah dengan Youichi?_

Karena kalau iya, maka sechapter itu akan full Ocs. Maka saia tanyakan dulu.

-gK


	11. Turning cloudy Evening

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**Turning-cloudy Evening**_

By: Kitsu

-

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 itu punya saia! Kalau saia sudah kaya… *pundung*

Warning: OCs, OOC maybe, setting after series.

-

Suasana temaram terasa dalam kereta yang ia naiki. Di luar mendung mulai menggantung di atas kepala. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan.

Akhirnya kereta berhenti. Setsuki melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Udara dingin yang lembab segera menyeruak ke dalam rongga dadanya. Peron lima stasiun Deimon mulai depenuhi oleh orang-orang yang mobilitasnya didukung oleh kereta. Setsuki merapatkan jaket dan topinya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Perjalanan lima menit menuju ke apartemen kakaknya terasa lebih lama. Ia tahu sesuatu tidak beres. Cuaca yang mengundang hujan itu tak membantu apa-apa. Setsuki merasakan sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Setsuki baru melewati blok ketiga dari stasiun kereta. Telinganya menangkap sesuatu. Langkah-langkah kaki yang amat hati-hati di belakangnya. Diliriknya ke belakang. Ia bisa melihat ada seseorang yang sedang menguntitnya. Dari postur tubuhnya, Setsuki menebak-nebak tentang penguntitnya itu. Seorang wanita. Itu jelas dari postur tubuhnya. Tak lebih dari 26 tahun. Wanita itu memiliki rambut pendek sebahu dengan warna coklat gelap. Ia juga memakai kacamata hitam dan pakaiannya jelas khusus dirancang agar ia bisa bergerak leluasa.

Setsuki mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan sigap, ia melewati orang-orang yang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Ia melirik lagi ke belakang. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. _Hebat juga wanita itu._

Setsuki tak membuang waktunya. Ia masuk ke dalam salah satu gang terdekat. Benar seperti yang ia duga. Wanita itu ikut masuk ke dalam gang. Mereka berhadap-hadapan. Setsuki bisa merasakan setetes keringat dingin meluncur dari keningnya, turun melewati pelipis, dan berakhir di dagunya.

_Ini dia firasat buruk itu datang,_ gumam Setsuki dalam hati.

"Siapa kau dan dari mana asalmu?" tanya Setsuki dingin. Sementara dalam hatinya berbagai perasaan berkecamuk, ia mencoba untuk tak melepaskan sedikitpun emosi yang ia rasakan ke wajahnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum sinis. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya. Setsuki bisa melihat mata sipitnya yang berwarna biru memancarkan sesuatu yang berbahaya dari dalam dirinya.

"Tak ada gunanya meskipun kau tahu." Wanita itu menjawab dengan suara yang tenang. Setsuki menduga-duga dia sudah terbiasa mengahadapi keadaan seperti ini.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu?" Setsuki berhasil mempertahankan suaranya supaya tidak bergetar.

"Kau sudah tahu. Leech. Serahkan!" perintah wanita itu.

"Heh. Kau salah. Benda itu tidak ada padaku." Setsuki menyeringai kecil untuk mengintimidasinya. Akal yang bagus, tetapi ternyata bukan pilihan yang bagus.

"Tapi kuyakin kau mengetahui tempatnya." Wanita itu balas menyeringai.

Setsuki menaikkan alisnya. Satu hal yang terlintas di benaknya, lawannya saat ini adalah seorang professional.

"Aku tak tahu di mana benda itu." Ia benar. Hanya Youichi yang tahu di mana Leech berada saat ini.

"Atau kau berbohong. Akan kupaksa kau bicara." Kata-kata diucapkan tanpa basa-basi.

Wanita itu mengangkat lengan bajunya yang panjang. Di baliknya, Setsuki melihat sebuah tanda yang ditato di lengan kanan. Sebuah tanda yang masih membekas di benaknya. Rangkaian huruf kanji untuk kesendirian. Bila seseorang memiliki tanda itu di lengan kiri, berarti orang itu telah terikat penuh dengan Underground. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menolaknya. Dunia luar akan jadi sesuatu yang tabu untuk mereka. Hanya ada kesendirian untuk mereka. Itulah makna tanda itu.

Wanita di hadapan Setsuki mengeluarkan sebilah belati yang disembunyikan dengan baik di balik lengan bajunya. Tajam dan mengkilat. Wanita itu dengan lihai memainkan sebenatar belati di tangannya sebelum akhirnya mengenggamnya dengan pas. Tampaknya ia sudah biasa dengan senjata tajam.

Setsuki tidak tinggal diam. Ia ingat membawa satu-satunya handgun hari itu. Dengan cepat dikeluarkannya senjatanya dan bersiap untuk gerakan sekecil apapun.

Angin berdesir membawa bau hujan. Badai akan segera datang, dan Setsuki tahu untuk lebih baik menempatkan prioritasnya pada berada ke tempat yang aman. Itu berarti ia harus segera kembali ke apartemen Youichi secepat yang ia bisa.

Mereka berdua bertatapan untuk beberapa waktu. Keduanya saling waspada akan gerakan sekecil apapun dari lawannya. Keringat dingin lain mulai terbentuk di keningnya. Air itu meluncur turun melewati pelipisnya. Begitu sampai di dagu, keringatnya terjatuh. Detik itu juga, Setsuki menembakkan satu peluru tepat ke arah lawannya. Tetapi, tanpa diduga, lawannya bisa menghindar dari tembakan itu dengan gerakan paling efisien.

Setsuki menembakkan pelurunya lagi. Beberapa kali ia menembak, tetapi wanita itu tetap bisa menghindar. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Sampai ke peluru terakhir. Setsuki menarik pelatuknya, dan tidak ada peluru lain yang tersisa.

"Kehabisan peluru?" Wanita itu tersenyum sinis.

Setsuki tidak membuang waktunya. Ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam gang itu. Tetapi keadaan tidak membantunya hari itu. Jalan buntu di hadapannya. Setsuki mengatur nafasnya. Ia tahu untuk lebih baik tak menunjukkan apapun yang kau rasakan.

Setsuki berbalik. Wanita itu masih mengikutinya. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa langkah.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa ke mana-mana. Cepat katakan di mana benda itu!" perintahnya. Ditariknya sebilah belati lain dari balik lengan bajunya yang seblah kanan. Setsuki menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu di mana benda itu," balas Setsuki.

Wanita itu tak main-main. Ia melemparkan salah satu belatinya ke arah Setsuki. Setsuki membesar matanya. Dengan sigap ia menghindari lemparannya. Beruntung, belati itu menancap ke dinding di samping telinganya.

"Cepat katakan!" perintahnya lagi.

"Tidak!" tolak Setsuki.

"Kau ingin mati rupanya," balas lawannya.

Wanita itu bersiap melemparkan belatinya. Namun, belum sempat senjata tajam itu terlepas dari tangannya, sebuah bom asap jatuh di antara mereka berdua dan meledak. Asap memenuhi gang itu dan menyesakkan nafas.

Setsuki tak ingat bagaimana itu terjadi. Tetapi ia segera berlari begitu asap muncul. Begitu ia keluar dari gang yang sempit dan gelap itu, disadarinya ada orang yang berlari di belakangnya. Bukan, bukan wanita itu. Ia meliriknya, dan tersenyum.

"Youichi-nii," kata Setsuki pada orang di belakangnya. "Tepat waktu."

"Cih!" Youichi menyeringai.

Mereka berlari. Hujan mulai turun dan gelap mulai mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki mereka yang menerobos kesunyian kota.

((gK))

Sampai di apartemennya, Youichi dan Setsuki terengah-engah. Mamori yang sedang mengerjakan strategi di dapur Youichi segera membereskan meja dan menyuruh mereka duduk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Mamori sambil menempatkan dirinya lagi ke kursinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Youichi singkat.

"Setsu-kun?" Mamori beralih ke Setsuki.

"Itu benar. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Semuanya baik," balas Setsuki.

"Kalian tak mau mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Keduanya diam saja. Mamori menghela nafas.

"Apa aku tidak boleh membantu? Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Dengar, Manajer sialan!" Youichi bicara. Mamori bisa merasakan nada serius dalam ucapannya.

"Urusan ini rumit. Kau tidak bisa ikut campur," lanjut Youichi.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan membantah!" potong Youichi. "Sekarang bila ada orang asing yang mencariku atau adik sialan, jangan pernah memberi informasi. Itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang."

Mamori mengangguk lemah. Belum pernah ia melihat Youichi seperti itu. Ia memandang ke Setsuki. Tetapi Setsuki hanya tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

((gK))

Di sebuah gedung tua yang berada di sudut distrik Deimon. Hanya ada sebuah lampu kecil untuk menerangi sebuah ruangan. Dalam ruangan itu, dua orang laki-laki duduk menghadap sebuah meja. Salah satunya laki-laki yang sama dengan yang mengejar Youichi. Ia menimbang-nimbang senjata di tangannya. Yang lainnya, seorang pemuda yang berusia 19 tahun duduk di hadapannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sesaat kemudian, seorang wanita masuk. Dia yang mengejar Setsuki.

"Bagaimana?" tanya laki-laki yang paling tua tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kosong," jawab wanita itu singkat.

"Tampaknya harus memakai cara lain."

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

Setsuki: Yah. Karena author alias Baka Kitsu sedang sibuk, maka saya yang menggantikan menjawab review. *nglirik Kitsu di pojokan*

Kitsu: *di pojokan, buku-buku berserakan* …sel tumbuhan memiliki dinding sel, sementara sel hewan tidak… Sindrom Edward disebabkan kesalahan kromosom nomor- *kiduten* WOI! Setsu! AWAS KE!! Sing bener nek ngomong!! Baka gundulmu!! Gekkou Kitsu yang bener, dul!

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* Tapi emang lu baka.

Kitsu: Gah! *insert misuh-misuh here*

Setsuki: Terserah. Okeh, dari **Akari males login n tryout fuck**. Keren?

Kitsu: *tereak dari pojokan* terima kasih~

Setsuki: Diem lu! Belajar sonoh! Wah, si baka ini juga mau try out. Kasian, liburan semesternya dipake tryout. Iya, ini updated!

Kitsu: *pundung, buka buku lagi*

Setsuki: Next. Dari **Yoh males login :p**. Ini apdethed! Terus dari **RisaLoveHiru**. Langsung dibom? Enak ya kalau bisa gitu. Tapi gak tau kenapa dibikin susah sama si baka.

Kitsu: *kiduten* Sialan lu!! *misuh lagi*

Setsuki: *nyuekin Kitsu* Okeh ini updated. Lalu, **Fuuki Inchou Ange**. Iya. Leech emang lintah.

Kitsu: *muncul tiba-tiba* Iya, saia bikin namanya gitu soalnya-

Setsuki: *motong* kehabisan ide. Pas itu WMP si baka lagi muter lagu berjudul sama saat nulis. Karena idenya habis, maka dipakailah judul lagu itu sama si baka.

Kitsu: Gaah! Udah dibilangin jangan bongkar aib!!

Setsuki: Brisik! Balik belajar sonoh *nendang Kitsu ke pojokan lagi* Dan terima kasih untuk compliment-nya. Iya, dilanjut. Terus **Ruki_ya**. Suka ya?! Iya, emang obsesi si baka lagi sama sebuah manga yang isinya action-action. Updated! Lalu **Yuusaki Kuchiki**. Hubungan kakak adik yang indah?

Kitsu: *balik lagi* Terima kasih~~

Setsuki: Kagak bisa diem ternyata si baka. Next dari **Euri Caelum Sideralis**. Makin keren? Genrenya emang campuran. Iya, ini diupdate ama si baka.

Kitsu: Arigatou semuanya~ ^^

Setsuki: BELAJAR, BAKA!! *dorong Kitsu balik*. Terus **YoshiKitty29**, wah *blushing* Ini udah di-update…

Kitsu: Hehehehe.. Kenapa tuh~ *muncul lagi*

Setsuki: Sialan lu! Dari **MilkyReturn100%Recovered** Oh, itu, bagian yang itu… *blushing lagi*

Kitsu: Iya! Saia juga sampai berekspresi abnormal saat ngetik itu gara-gara intuisi fangirl yang kumat! Setsuki dan Youichi! Muwahahahaha..

Youichi: *di suatu tempat, bersin* Hatchii! Aneh…

Setsuki: Baka! Balik!!

Kitsu: *pundung, balik lagi*

Setsuki: Hah, terakhir. **Sapphire D. Hapsire**, oke, apdethed. Dan karena semuanya mendukung untuk flashback itu, maka si baka akan menulis chapter itu.

Kitsu: *muncul* Itu benar!! Dan kalau rencana saia berjalan mulus (emangnya jalan?) akan jadi chapter depan.

Setsuki: Cukup! Capek beginian! Saya keluar!! *keluar dari ruangan nan gelap itu*

Kitsu: Gaah! OCkuu!! Jangan pergi! *mau ngejar Setsuki, gak jadi* Semuanya review please!! Chapter ini memang agak pendek, maklumkanlah. *balik ngejar Setsuki* Setsuu!

-gK


	12. The night when you die: 2nd flashback

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**The night when you die : Second piece of memory**_

**By: Kitsu**

-

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saia. Cuma flashdisk butut tempat nyimpen data fic ini yang punya saia.

Warning: Full-OCs, full-flashback chapter!

-

Setsuki menghela nafasnya. Jarinya yang dari tadi bergerak lincah di depan komputer berhenti sejenak. Pandangannya teralih ke jendela yang berada di sampingnya.

Musim gugur sudah datang. Di luar daun-daun mulai berubah warna, memenuhi kota dengan warna kuning dan kecoklatan yang membentuk harmoni dengan latar langit yang biru. Orang-orang terus berlalu lalang di jalanan, seiring dengan angin yang tak berhenti membawa udara dingin.

Setsuki kembali ke komputer di hadapannya. Jari-jarinya kembali dengan cepat beradu dengan keyboard. _Harus selesai sekarang, Yuuko akan datang sore ini._

Sebuah ketukan di pintu tertangkap telinga Setsuki. Ia berhenti sejenak, kemuadian beranjak untuk membuka pintunya. Rambut coklat cerah yang dipotong cepak segera menarik matanya saat ia membuka pintu, diikuti senyuman yang sangat lebar. Setsuki merasakan keringat jatuh di belakang kepalanya.

"Hideki," sapa Setsuki. "Tak ada artinya kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Seperti orang bodoh saja."

"Oh, ayolah. Ini hari libur. Sesekali kau harus keluar ruangan," ujar Hideki.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Siapa yang selalu beralasan saat kuajak keluar? Giliran bermain American football saja kau yang memaksa," balas Setsuki.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah. Kau mau main tidak? Hari ini kita akan melawan klub sebelah." Hideki memainkan bola football yang dibawanya.

"Sebenarnya Yuuko akan datang sore ini mengambil data. Dan kau tahu bagaimana dia, 'kan?" Setsuki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck. Yuuko akan bisa menunggu sejenak. Kau tahu aku hanya bisa menangkap bola yang kau lempar saja," Hideki beralasan.

"Lucu sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dulu? Nanti aku menyusul. Lagipula pekerjaanku sudah hampir selesai. Suruh Kujou menggantikanku dulu," saran Setsuki.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Oh, ya. Kudengar Deimon berhasil mengalahkan Oujou."

"Begitukah? Terima kasih infonya." Setsuki menyeringai kecil.

"Ya."

Setsuki menutup kembali pintunya. Ia bergegas kembali ke pekerjaannya. Ia merenggangkan tangannya dan mulai mengetik lebih cepat. Tikus di samping keyboard juga tak kalah lincah digerakkannya. Lima belas menit berlalu, ia sudah memasukkan datanya ke dalam sebuah disk.

Disimpannya disk itu di laci meja. Setsuki bergegas memakai topi dan sepatunya. Ia berlari menuju ke lapangan kecil yang berada di dekat bukit. Di sana anggota timnya sedang bermain melawan tim lain. Perkumpulan kecil seperti yang mereka bentuk memang cukup banyak ditemui. Apalagi di daerah mereka, jarang sekolah yang memiliki klub American Football.

Setsuki datang ke lapangan itu tepat untuk melihat touchdown dari tim lawan. Runningback tim lawan berada di endzone mereka.

"Oh, sial," gumamnya.

Setsuki melirik ke papan skor. Down kedua dan tim lawan memimpin dengan sekali touchdown dan dua kick. Setsuki menghela nafasnya. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dan memakai gear serta seragamnya. Ia bersiap untuk bermain.

"Kujou! Cepat ganti dengan Setsuki!" Hideki berteriak pada Kujou.

"Oke!" balas Kujou.

"Siap?" tanya Hideki pada partnernya.

Setsuki menjawab dengan sebuah seringai.

"Set, hut! HUT!"

((gK))

"Kau lelah?" tanya Hideki yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Setsuki sekenanya.

"Untung kau datang. Aku sempat khawatir kita tidak bisa membalas kekalahan kita tempo hari," komentar Hideki.

"Hm…"

"Kalau begitu yang terjadi, maka semua latihan kita akan sia-sia saja," lanjut Hideki.

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya Yuuko sudah menungguku," ujar Setsuki begitu mereka sudah sampai di depan tempatnya.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, nanti malam aku ke tempatmu," balas Hideki.

"Huh? Baiklah." Setsuki menyetujui.

Setsuki memasuki pagar. Ia disambut oleh seorang wanita yang rambutnya berwarna pirang dan hampir mencapai sepunggung. Wanita itu mengenakan kacamata dan jaket hitam serta terlihat tidak sabaran. Setsuki selalu menduga-duga berapa usia sebenarnya Yuuko. Ia terlihat seperti berusia 30 tahun. Namun yang pernah ia dengar dari Hideki, Yuuko sudah berusia lebih dari 40 tahun. Sampai saat itu, Setsuki juga masih belum percaya dengan hal itu. Tapi memang Yuuko selalu terlihat menipu baginya.

"Oh, Yuuko. Kau sudah lama di sini?" tanya Setsuki.

"Tch." Wanita itu membalas dengan sebuah sepatan. Diikuti perintah. "Kau tahu aku tak suka basa-basi. Jadi cepat!"

"I-iya. Tunggu sebentar."

Setsuki buru-buru membuka pintunya dan berlari ke tempat ia menyimpan disk. Ia kembali keluar dan menyerahkan disk itu pada wanita yang disebut Yuuko.

Raut wajah wanita di depannya berubah. Ia sekarang tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus. Ini jatahmu." Yuuko menyerahkan sebuah amplop untuk Setsuki. "Dan jangan ragu untuk memanggilku kalau kau butuh apa-apa. Lagipula kau aset yang sangat berharga."

Yuuko melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Setsuki yang masih terheran-heran dengan perubahannya yang secepat itu. Meskipun Setsuki sudah sering menemuinya, tapi ia masih selalu dibuat heran oleh sikap Yuuko yang sangat cepat berubah. "Aset katanya," gumam Setsuki pelan.

Setsuki masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia pergi mandi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

((gK))

Setsuki duduk memakan makanan yang baru ia beli dari supermarket terdekat. Dengan malas ia mengunyah makanannya. Ia baru saja hendak membuang bungkusnya saat sebuah ketukan di pintu tertangkap telinganya.

Setsuki membuka pintu dan menemukan Hideki yang tersenyum lebar. Sekali lagi ia merasakan keringat jatuh di belakang kepalanya.

"Mengapa sih, kau harus selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh saat aku membuka pintu? Itu agak menyebalkan," komentar Setsuki.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin saja," jawab Hideki.

"Dasar orang aneh." Setsuki menghela nafas. "Masuklah."

Setsuki memberinya jalan untuk masuk. Hideki masuk ke dalam dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Setsuki. Keduanya duduk berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Jadi ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Setsuki.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu," kata Hideki. Nada bicara berubah jadi serius. Setsuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hideki tak pernah jadi seserius ini.

Hideki perlahan mengangkat salah satu lengan baju dan menunjukkan sebuah tanda. Huruf kanji yang berarti kesendirian. Setsuki baru menyadari bahwa Hideki selalu memakai baju dengan lengan panjang, atau jaket.

"Kesendirian?" tanya Setsuki. Ia mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Yah. Ini tanda untuk Underground, yang artinya kau terikat penuh dengan mereka."

"Tidak mungkin…" Setsuki tercengang. Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali datang ke sana, Yuuko memperingatkannya tentang Underground. Saat itu Setsuki tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi dia tidak ambil pusing.

"Yah, begitulah. Maksud tanda ini adalah bahwa sekali kau terikat dengan Underground, dunia luar bukan hal yang penting untukmu. Kau hanya akan bekerja untuk mereka, dan yang kau rasakan hanyalah kesendirian," jelas Hideki. Terlihat raut mukanya yang penuh penyesalan.

"Kau juga?" tanya Setsuki dengan nada tak percaya.

"Sayangnya begitu. Sampai kau datang." Raut muka Hideki berubah. Ia tersenyum. Setsuki bisa melihat senyumnya sangat berbeda dengan senyum lebar yang biasa ia pakai saat Setsuki membukakan pintu untuknya. Senyum yang tulus. Itulah yang terulas di wajahnya.

"Saat kau datang, aku menemukan seorang teman. Aku tidak merasakannya lagi, kesendirian itu," lanjutnya.

Setsuki terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Terlebih lagi, ia tak pernah menyangka Hideki bisa terlibat dengan Underground. Akhirnya ia memberanikan untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana bisa… kau terlibat dengan mereka?"

"Itu sebuah cerita pahit yang melibatkan pemaksaan… dan keluargaku," Hideki menjawab.

"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu bercerita kalau kau tidak mau." Setsuki memandang ke dalam mata Hideki. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang dirasakan Hideki, namun yang ia lihat, sinar mata Hideki meredup.

Hideki tersenyum kecil. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Itulah saat pertama kali Setsuki melihat kotak metal itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Setsuki.

"Kotak ini adalah isolasi Leech," ujar Hideki.

"Leech?" Setsuki mengangkat alisnya.

"Itu adalah sebuah virus. Aku yang menulisnya. Leech bisa melumpuhkan sistem keamanan komputer, menghancurkannya, menggandakan dan menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti bisa berpikir sendiri. Sangat merusak dan berbahaya. Sekali terkena, sebuah komputer tak akan bisa terselamatkan lagi. Bila komputer itu dalam sebuah jaringan, maka komputer lain yang berada di jaringan yang sama juga akan mengalami hal serupa," jelas Hideki panjang lebar.

"Kau menulis ini untuk apa?"

"Underground. Mereka yang memaksaku." Hideki menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya. Sekarang Setsuki bisa melihat sesuatu yang tajam darinya. "Tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, aku sadar ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan. Sekarang aku tahu hal itu salah. Maka kutitipkan benda itu padamu. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya sekarang ini."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa tujuan mereka?" tanya Setsuki lagi.

"Entahlah. Mereka memberi perintah tanpa menyebutkan tujuan. Lalu mereka pasti akan memburuku cepat atau lambat karena kesalahan fatal yang telah kuperbuat. Aku tak akan bisa menjaganya lagi. Jagalah Leech untukku. Jangan sampai Underground mendapatkannya. Mereka bisa melepasnya ke web dan…."

"Menghancurkan dunia maya," ujar Setsuki pelan.

"Baiklah. Selamat tinggal. Kalau aku beruntung, kita akan bertemu lagi." Hideki keluar dari tempat Setsuki. "Maafkan aku… untuk semuanya."

"Hideki," Setsuki menggumam pelan. "Jangan mati."

((gK))

Malam itu, Setsuki tidak bisa tidur. Insomnia bukan sesuatu yang biasa untuknya. Setsuki terus menerus memikirkan kata-kata Hideki. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. _Perasaanku tidak baik. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan Hideki._

Setsuki bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memakai jaketnya dan melirik ke arah jam. Pukul 2 pagi. Masih dini hari. Tapi itulah yang biasa dilakukan Setsuki saat ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ia akan pergi keluar, tidak peduli jam berapapun, untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Setsuki melangkah dalam kegelapan malam. Seisi kota masih tertidur. Ia tak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Ia hanya membiarkan kakinya melangkah.

Ia hendak melewati sebuah gang kalau saja matanya tidak menangkap sesosok bayangan manusia yang tergeletak begitu saja. Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Setsuki berbelok ke dalam gang itu dan mendekatinya.

Matanya membesar saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh itu.

"Hi-hideki!" serunya sambil berlari mendekati tubuh itu. Di dalam dirinya berkecamuk berbagai perasaan.

Ia membalik tubuh itu. Dipegangnya dada temannya, tetapi bukan detak jantung yang ia rasakan. Sesuatu yang hangat, cair, dan berwarna merah memenuhi telapak tangannya. Setsuki membalik telapak tangannya dan melihat darah memenuhinya.

Sebuah perasaan lain pecah dalam dirinya. Setsuki mendadak merasakan ketakutan yang dalam. Badannya bergetar. Dingin terasa menusuk sekujur kulitnya. Pandangan matanya tak terfokus, dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Setsuki dengan susah payah menggapai dinding dan menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding itu. Ia menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan yang lain. Dalam benaknya, terulang sebuah kejadian di masa lampau yang tak ingin ia ingat. Kejadian itu tidak terlalu jelas baginya, namun ketakutannya terasa nyata. _Jangan, tidak saat ini. Jangan sekarang! Aku harus menyelamatkan Hideki_, teriaknya dalam hati.

Badan Setsuki terus gemetar. Ia merapatkan gigi-giginya untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. _Lawan! Lawan! Harus berusaha_.

Kepalanya terasa berputar, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. _Itu hanya bayangan. Yah, hanya masa lalu. Hanya pikiranku saja,_ ujarnya dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _Aku harus membawa Hideki pergi…_

Setsuki berusaha keras. Ia bangkit dan melawan perasaan aneh dan ketakutan dalam dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah terseok-seok ia membawa pergi jasad Hideki dari gang itu.

((gK))

Di sebuah kamar kecil, cahaya matahari masuk cercah demi cercahnya. Setsuki merapatkan dirinya di sudut kamar itu. Matanya terpejam. Berbagai perasaan bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" gumamnya pelan.

_Jagalah Leech untukku. Jangan sampai Underground mendapatkannya…_

Suara Hideki tiba-tiba terdengar di pikirannya. Setsuki membuka matanya. Lambat laun, sebuah keyakinan mulai terbentuk di dalam dirinya. Sinar matanya yang semula gelap mulai berubah jadi lebih tajam.

Matanya menangkap majalah Amefuto Monthly yang terbuka di suatu halaman. Setsuki bisa melihat artikelnya sekilas. Eyeshield 21 yang bertubuh kecil, namun selalu berusaha sampai detik terakhir.

"Eyeshield 21…" gumamnya.

Sekarang ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menjaga Leech. Itulah yang diinginkan Hideki. Keyakinan yang bulat didapatkannya kembali.

Setsuki tak membuang waktu. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Yuuko, ceritakan padaku semuanya yang kau tahu tentang Underground. Tidak, balas lewat e-mail saja."

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

Kitsu: Setsu, balas lagi gih reviewnya.

Setsuki: Ogah! Lu kan bisa gitu!?

Kitsu: Gak bisa. Saia mau perbaiki otak saia. Neuronnya tadi tercecer di gang depan kos sampai ke depan warungnya Mbak Lis.

Setsuki: *sweatdropped*…. Kalau otak lu rusak, gimana bisa ngomong bener gitu?

Kitsu: Sudahlah. Pokoknya jawab saja. *pergi ngumpulin sel sarafnya*

Setsuki: Dasar author baka gak bertanggung jawab! *sigh* Apa boleh buat deh.

Yang pertama dari **YohNa -nyu-**. Oh, ujian juga? Ini si baka otaknya udah mau ko'it gara-gara dibuat TO sampai tercecer-cecer. Entah ujiannya ntar dia gimana. Nyonya-nyonya cakep? *sweatdropped* Hm. Aku tak kenal dengan nyonya itu. Bagus? *mbatin: kalau si baka ada di sini pasti udah teriak-teriak 'terima kasih' gak jelas* Udah di-update!

Kitsu: *kiduten* Aneh… Sudahlah *ngumpulin sel sarafnya lagi*

Setsuki: Dari **Akari chan males login nie~**. Gak jago nembak? *dalam hati: si baka bikinnya gini, apa boleh buat* Tak bisa publish? Kalau si baka maksa-maksa dikit biar bisa publish. Padahal mestinya belajar tuh anak. Already updated.

Kitsu: *datang bawa tas kresek hitam besar* Selesai…

Setsuki: Apaan tuh?

Kitsu: Neuron saia. Mau lihat?

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* Gak usah. Next dari **Saya yang malezz banget login**. Ke-keren? *blushing*

Kitsu: Gaah! Gak boleh! Setsu punya saia seorang!! Dia gak boleh jadi pengki dan pergi sama orang lain! Cuma saia yang boleh ngatur dia!! Muwahahaha*evil laugh* *kena timpuk* Aduuh..

Setsuki: *nimpukin Kitsu * Emang lu siapa beraninya ngatur-ngatur orang, hah!? Gak sudi diatur ama lu yang baka!

Kitsu: Iya, iya.. *pundung, mojok di gudang*

Setsuki: Already updated! Kemudian, dari **Fuuki Inchou Ange**.

Kitsu: *nglempar buntelan kertas ke Setsuki*

Setsuki: Duh! *glare ke Kitsu* *buka buntelan kertas* 'Sama-sama dan makasih juga udah review. WB? Saia juga sering, tapi entah kenapa tetap lanjut.' Itu dari si baka. Lalu dari **Ruki_ya**. Si baka ini? Orang Jawa?

Kitsu: *balik dari pundungnya* Bukan! Bukan hanya orang Jawa maksudnya! XD. Orang Jawa tulen. Jawa Timur pisan. XDD Wah~ dikau juga?! XD

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* Makanya omongan si baka ini kasar. Suka misuh lagi…

Kitsu: Ck. Kakakmu itu gak malah lebih parah, hah!? Lha, kau juga kalau marah-marah juga kasar ngomongnya.

Youichi: *di suatu tempat, bersin lagi* Hatchii! Orang-orang sialan gak berhenti nggosip yang gak bener…

Mamori: *lagi nyapu di dekat Youichi, sweatdropped* *mbatin: kenapa dia bisa tahu ada orang yang sedang membicarakannya?*

Setsuki: Iya, sudah updated! Lalu **YoshiKitty29**. *sweatdropped* Iya, si baka hampir kukut soalnya.

Kitsu: Mamo? Kekekekekeke… Kita lihat saja nanti. Ikuti terus fic abal ini jika anda penasaran! Jika tidak, tetep ikuti! *grin*

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* Maksa bener… Udah di-update. Next **RisaLoveHiru**. Makin keren?

Kitsu: Arigatou~ Terima kasih~ XDD

Setsuki: Tuh 'kan, bener.

Kitsu: Apanya?

Setsuki: Bukan apa-apa.

Kitsu: Tak apa-apa koq, telat~ Ho?! O.o? Yang ngejar Akaba?! Umm… Sepertinya Akaba belum muncul deh, di fic ini. Kecuali untuk bagian pojok gaje ini.^^;; Itu di fic milik tetangga. Sepertinya salah, ya…

Akaba: *di suatu tempat, memetik gitar* *senarnya putus satu* Fuuh… Apa mungkin ada orang yang sedang menyanyikan lagu tentang diriku dengan suara fals dan nada yang sumbang?

Setsuki: Oke, sudah updated! Lalu dari **Phia**.

Kitsu: Baru baca? Hoho, tak apa-apa. Matur nuwun~ XDD. Okeh lanjuut~ kalau saia punya waktu. Omong-omong, namamu mengundang nafsu saia..

Setsuki: Nafsu?

Kitsu: Nafsu makan!! XDD Kue pia~! Saia sukaa~ Jadi laper, nih.

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* Baka aneh. Pikirannya makanan mulu.

Kitsu: Bisa gak berhenti panggil saia baka?

Setsuki: Kagak. *pergi*

Kitsu: Jaah. Pergi. Selanjutnya dari **zer0centimeter**. Salam kenal juga~ XD Hoho, arigatou. Soalnya saia punya visi sendiri untuk membuat OC yang berkualitas *ceileh, bahasanya -_-"* Oh, itu juga saia mikir yang cocok apa. Tapi sepertinya memang panggilan itu yang paling pas. Apa agak jinak? Suzuna saja manggil "You-nii", tapi Youichi juga gak protes.

Terakhir dari **milky-return**. Okeh sudah apdet!

Minna~ Seperti yang saia bilang, chapter flashback. Maafkan kalau aneh. Otak saia beneran error. Tiga plus satu hari TO. Bikin orang mabuk. Mana dua kali harus berhadapan sama kombinasi mengerikan. FisiKim, dua hari berturut-turut. Okeh, review minna~ Onegai yo.. *pingsan gara-gara otaknya gak segera dibenerin*

-gK


	13. The Day Before

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**The day before**_

**By: Kitsu**

-

Disclaimer: Saia punya Eyeshield 21, di dalam dunia mimpi~

Warning: OC, OOC maybe, setting after series

-

Suzuna memperhatikan orang yang berada di sebelahnya. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah orang itu memandang. Suzuna kembali lagi pada Karin. Gadis di sampingnya itu sedang memandang penuh perhatian ke satu titik di lapangan. Titik di belakang garis scrimmage. Suzuna tidak yakin. Entah Karin memperhatikan Sena – yang memang jadi objek dalam manga yang dibuatnya, atau Setsuki yang berdiri di dekat Sena. Diperhatikannya lagi Karin yang memandang khawatir pada seseorang di lapangan.

Suzuna memandang lagi ke lapangan. Sena sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari kencang menuju endzone. Sekarang ia kembali ke Karin di sampingnya. Pandangan Karin ternyata tidak mengarah pada Sena. Suzuna menyeringai kecil. Antena rambutnya mulai bergerak menunjuk Karin.

"Yaa! Karin-chan," Suzuna memulai.

"Hm? Ada apa, Suzuna-chan?" tanya Karin.

"Kau memperhatikan seseorang dari tadi. Begitu serius. Boleh aku tahu siapa?" tanyanya memancing.

"Oh, tentu saja aku memperhatikan Sena. Aku ingin melihat figurnya dengan berbagai posisi," balas Karin berbohong.

"Oh, ya? Benarkah? Apa bukan Setsu-kun?" Suzuna menggodanya. Ia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Eeh?" Karin tertegun sejenak. Sebenarnya memang begitu. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Ia berusaha mempertahankan dirinya.

"Fufufu. Pipimu memerah." Suzuna masih menggodanya.

"Suzuna-chan!"

"Katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun." _Kecuali mungkin Sena, Monmon, dan Harucchi juga,_ kata Suzuna dalam hati. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Karin menghela nafasnya. Tampaknya susah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari gadis periang di sampingnya yang selalu memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi masih ada keraguan dalam hatinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir saja."

Suzuna memandangnya penuh harap. Ia ingin lebih banyak kata-kata dari mulutnya.

"Hiruma-san. Dia akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh. Apa kau menyadarinya?"

"Betul juga." Suzuna mengalihkan wajahnya dari Karin ke Setsuki yang berada di tengah lapangan. "Sena juga bilang begitu."

"Oh, ya?"

"Yaa! Sena berkata kalau Setsu-kun beberapa hari ini selalu pulang dan berangkat sendirian. Padahal biasanya dia selalu pergi bersama-sama," ujar Suzuna.

"Begitu…"

((gK))

"Timeout!" Watanabe memanggil untuk timeout.

Para pemain segera keluar lapangan. Botol-botol plastik yang semula penuh berisi air segera kosong dan handuk-handuk segera penuh keringat. Manajer mereka dengan dibantu Suzuna dan Karin segera mengisi kembali botol-botol yang telah kosong dan membagikannya kembali.

Setsuki mengatur nafasnya sambil sesekali menghisap air dari botolnya. Di dekatnya berbaring beberapa orang yang terlihat sama lelahnya dengan dirinya.

"Oke. Cukup untuk hari ini," kata pelatih mereka. "Jangan lupa besok kita adalah pertandingan pertama kita. Istirahatlah cukup malam ini."

Setsuki segera berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia ingin segera pulang. Tetapi saat ia melangkah pergi, sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Sena yang berwajah tidak seperti biasanya. Setsuki mengangkat alisnya. Sena melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," ujar Setsuki. Ia menunggu Sena yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-anou… Setsu-kun…" Sena mulai tergagap. Kebiasaannya muncul lagi.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Kita harus bicara." Suara lain tertangkap telinga Setsuki. Ia mendongak dan melihat Riku berjalan ke arah mereka. Setsuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Semuanya sudah menunggu di ruang klub," kata Sena akhirnya.

Riku dan Sena berbalik menuju ruang klub. Setsuki mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Begitu memasuki ruang klub, ia menemukan orang-orang yang berwajah khawatir menatapnya. Kurita, Monta, Unsui, Mizumachi, Suzuna, dan bahkan Karin. Koutaro yang memasang tampang acuh tak acuh, tapi sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka memandangi Setsuki dengan tatapan yang sama.

Setsuki tertegun. Ia memikirkan sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang sudah ia buat.

"Setsu-kun," Kurita menatapnya khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Setsuki tak menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersikap aneh. Kau seperti menjauhi kami. Err… Semacam itulah," balas Sena. Tetapi ia mengarahkan matanya ke benda di sudut ruangan, bukan ke Setsuki. "Kami mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu," lanjutnya.

Setsuki tertegun. Ia sekarang ingat. Beberapa hari terakhir ini memang dia selalu berangkat dan pulang sendiri saja. Ia ingin menghindari kemungkinan orang lain terluka atau terlibat karena Underground. Masalah yang ia hadapi cukup pelik, dan ia tak ingin melibatkan orang lebih banyak lagi.

"Maaf. Kalian jadi begini," ucapnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Cukup jelaskan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Unsui yang dari tadi diam mulai ikut bicara.

"Itu benar, Setsu-kun," Monta membenarkan.

Setsuki terdiam. Ia ragu apakah harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak. Ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang terluka karenanya. _Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Hideki sudah cukup,_ batinnya.

"Maaf," katanya pelan. "Aku belum bisa mengatakannya. Ini sangat sulit."

Setsuki masih menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sampai ia merasakan tangan seseorang di bahunya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Unsui tersenyum menyakinkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau belum bisa mengatakannya. Katakanlah pada kami saat kau sudah mampu," Unsui berpesan.

Setsuki mengangguk lemah. Unsui salah satu seniornya yang paling pengertian. Ia merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Unsui.

"Itu benar. Kami akan membantumu sekuat tenaga." Kurita tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, begitulah. Itulah yang disebut smart." Koutaro berkomentar. Tampaknya ia menurunkan sedikit egonya.

"Itu benar. Kami semua adalah temanmu." Sena menyambung.

"Ya. Jangan biarkan masalah itu menganggumu, karena kita akan bermain besok." Riku berpesan.

Setsuki tersenyum kecil. Ia memiliki teman-teman yang baik. Tetapi, dengan semua kata-kata itu, Setsuki masih merasakan beban. _Maaf semuanya. Aku ingin kalian tak terlibat._

"Terima kasih." Setsuki mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lemah, "untuk semuanya."

_Teman._

((gK))

Sena berjalan pulang dari stasiun. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Ia baru saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Monta di belokan sebelumnya. Setsuki tadi masih menolak untuk pulang bersama dan lebih memilih untuk pulang sendiri dengan kereta yang berbeda. Bagaimanapun juga, Sena merasa khawatir pada teman setimnya itu.

Ia membuka pagar rumahnya dan menutupnya kembali. Sena melihat lampu dalam rumahnya menyala, yang artinya orang tuanya sudah berada di rumah.

Sena membuka pintu depan dan menutupnya kembali.

"Aku pulang." Ia mengucapkan salam dengan malas.

"Selamat datang," teriak ibunya membalas salamnya dari dapur. "Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu lalu makan malam."

"Ya, bu!" jawab Sena.

Sena naik ke kamarnya. Ia kemudian mengganti bajunya dan pergi mandi. Dalam kamar mandi, ia merendam tubuhnya dan memikirkan semua yang terjadi. Ia masih memikirkan Setsuki. Sena ingin membantunya, apapun masalah yang dimiliki oleh Setsuki.

"Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Hiruma-senpai… Kalau benar begitu, mungkin Mamo-nee tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," gumamnya.

Sena segera kembali ke kamarnya dan memakai baju yang lebih bersih. Ia meraih handphonenya dan menekan nomor gadis yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Mamo-nee?" sapa Sena saat terdengar suara telepon diangkat di ujung yang lain.

"Sena-kun! Tak kusangka kau akan menelepon." Terdengar suara Mamori yang masih ramah seperti dulu di telinganya.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ujar Sena.

"Hm? Apa itu?" tanya Mamori.

"Seorang temanku bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ia jadi suka menyendiri dan menjauh. Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti itu," jelas Sena.

"Oh, ya? Boleh kutahu siapa namanya?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Setsu-kun. Hiruma Setsuki. Mungkin kau tahu dia?"

"Adik Hiruma-kun…"

"Kau mengenalnya, Mamo-nee?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Ya." Mamori terdiam sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku juga tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hiruma-kun juga. Ada sesuatu masalah yang hanya diketahui mereka berdua. Maaf, Sena. Aku tak bisa memberikan saran, karena aku sendiri juga tak tahu."

Sena tertegun. Masalah?

"Dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. Tapi, sudahlah. Bersikaplah seperti biasa saja. Aku yakin mereka berdua pasti akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu. Percayalah pada mereka."

Sena bisa merasakan Mamori tersenyum hangat seperti biasa di ujung telepon yang lain. Sena ikut merasakan bibirnya terangkat. Dahulu seniornya yang satu itu meskipun terlihat agak gila, selalu bisa diandalkan. Ia mengharapkan hal itu juga sampai sekarang. Sena mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _Asal dengan Hiruma-senpai, mungkin Setsu-kun akan baik-baik saja__…_

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

Setsuki: Kitsu baka!! Jangan pergi lu!! Aku wis emoh balas review maneh!!

Kitsu: Ayolah, Setsu.. Balas, gih. Kan Hideki udah dimunculin~

Setsuki: *sigh* Dasar lu! *buka review* Pertama dari **Ruki_ya**. Jawa tengah?

Kitsu: Oh, dikau Jateng? Berarti kita tetanggaan, donk! Tetangga provinsi~ XD

Setsuki: Ini dia bagian yang tak kusuka...

Kitsu: Apaan?

Setsuki: Saat lu bertingkah aneh!

Kitsu: Hohoho.. Baru tahu saia aneh?

Setsuki: Kagak. Udah lama.

Kitsu: *speechless*... Okeh, updated!

Setsuki: Dari **Leaf Valkyrie**. Keren?

Kitsu: Arigatou~ XDD Ho, saia juga suka sirup ABC.

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* kalau masalah makanan aja nyambung. Next, dari **YoshiKitty29**.

Kitsu: Iya, memang tragis! Hm.. Mau yang lebih tragis lagi? Masih ada chapter flashback bagian masa kecil Hiruma Kyoudai! *grin* Tapi itu nanti, okeh!? :)

Setsuki: Dia tanya neuron lu tuh.

Kitsu: Neuron saia udah bener koq! Tadi PR jepang aja udah bisa dikerjain. XD

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* Gak ada hubungannya PR ma neuron.

Kitsu: Terserah saia! XP

Setsuki: Lalu, dari **sel saraf Akari males login**. Makin keren?

Kitsu: Arigatou XD Um.. nah, itu masalahnya. Pas udah kekumpul, saia pinjem kalkulator tetangga buat ngitungnya. Eh, kalkulatornya udah keburu rusak sebelum selesai ngitung. Ngomong-ngomong *bisik-bisik* jangan bilang sama dia kalau kalkulatornya saia yang rusakin.

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* Dasar baka gak tanggung jawab!

Kitsu: Gak gitu. Saia kan hanya anak kos dengan ekonomi yang lemah. Wajar saja, lah~

Setsuki: Alasan aja lu. Bilang aja sering bokek. Terakhir dari **Fuuki Inchou Ange**. Hmm...

Kitsu: Paranoid? Bukan, Setsu bukan paranoid. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Baiklah, saia kasih spoiler *halah* sebenarnya dia punya sesuatu yang 'lain' dalam dirinya, berkaitan dengan mentalnya dan kejadian di masa lampau saat ia masih kecil. Clue-nya ada di kalimat-kalimat itu.. XDD

Setsuki: Sok misterius lu

Kitsu: Biarin. Hideki, ya? Saia juga nge-fans sama Hideki tuh. XDD

Setsuki: Hideki?

Kitsu: Iya. Sayang dia harus jadi korban. Terus Setsu-chan. Bisa lah~ Dia mah bisa 4 bahasa. Indonesia, Inggris, sedikit Jepang, ama Jawa. XDD

Setsuki: Jangan panggil pake chan, donk!! Baka! *nimpukin Kitsu*

Kitsu: *semaput ditimpukin*

-

A/N: Wowow! Update kedua dalam seminggu.. XDD My! Chapter emosional yang lain. Waa~ Sense saia jadi emosional dan agak weird akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin pengaruh dari lagu-lagu yang sering saia dengarkan akhir-akhir ini dan disertai depresi mendalam pada hasil TO. Yang belum baca chapter flashbacknya bisa kembali ke chapter sebelumnya. Okeh, review wo onegai yo~ :D


	14. It's the day

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**It's the day**_

**By: Kitsu**

-

Disclaimer: Inagaki-sensei dan Murata-sensei! Kasih Eyeshield 21 ke saia! Oh, yeah. Terlalu mustahil *sigh*

Warning: OC, OOC maybe, setting after series

-

Setsuki terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang memasuki kamar tidurnya. Ia mengerjap dan memaksa badannya untuk bangkit dari tempatnya tidur. Direnggangkannya tubuhnya dan digerakkannya menuju jendela di seberang ruangan. Jendela terbuka. Udara sejuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan, menyeruak memasuki rongga dadanya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Hari ini, debutnya bersama tim Amefuto Enma. Harapannya, agar hari ini berjalan biasa.

Setsuki turun ke dapur dan membuat kopi seperti yang ia biasa lakukan. Beberapa hari terakhir, sejak pertemuannya dengan wanita misterius itu, ia hanya merasa aneh. Tidak ada orang lain yang mengejar mereka. _Atau mungkin mereka menyiapkan sesuatu yang lain._

Youichi bergabung dengannya di dapur beberapa saat kemudian. Setsuki hanya menoleh sejenak ke arah kakaknya sebelum melanjutkan menikmati kopi hitamnya. Youichi menuang segelas kopi dan bergabung dengan Setsuki di meja yang berada di tengah dapur itu.

"Hei, adik sialan." Youichi memanggilnya dengan panggilan biasanya. Tapi nadanya terdengar serius.

"Hm?" Setsuki memandang ke wajahnya.

"Ada orang sialan lainnya yang mengincarmu?" tanya Youichi.

"Tidak. Belum ada. Kau juga?" balas Setsuki.

"Hm. Terlalu aneh." Youichi mengernyit.

"Ya. Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau punya pikiran yang sama?"

Setsuki mengangguk. "Mereka sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang lain. Sebaiknya waspada."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Kau sudah menyimpan benda itu di tempat yang aman?"

"Kekekeke. Mereka tak akan menemukannya." Youichi menyeringai.

_Aku percaya padamu, _batin Setsuki. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini timmu juga bertanding?" tanya Setsuki.

"Di stadiun pertama, melawan Zokuto," balas Youichi.

"Kuharap mereka tak datang hari ini."

((gK))

Setsuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun kereta. Ia menghindari kemungkinan bertemu Sena dan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia juga selalu memasang perhatian penuh pada sekitarnya, kalau-kalau ada orang lain yang datang mengincarnya. _Tapi, akhir-akhir ini tak ada yang lain._

Pembukaan turnamen musim semi akan dilakukan siang hari. Kemudian pertandingan. Tapi Setsuki tetap berangkat ke kampus pagi itu. Ia harus mengikuti jadwal kuliah pagi. Lagipula, hari itu dateline penyerahan papernya.

Ia turun dari kereta dan segera bergegas ke kampus. Diliriknya jam di koridor kampus. Lima menit lagi kuliahnya akan dimulai.

Setsuki memasuki ruangannya. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk seperti biasanya. Berada di tempat duduk di sampingnya, Takezo sudah menempatkan dirinya.

"Pagi, Hiruma-san," sapa Takezo sambil meluruskan kacamatanya.

"Hm. Pagi," jawab Setsuki singkat.

"Bagaimana papermu?" tanya Takezo.

"Baik." Setsuki memandang ke luar jendela di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ya?" tanya Takezo menyipitkan matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Setsuki mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Takezo dengan malas.

"Ti-tidak. Dari tadi kau tak banyak bicara." Takezo mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan ruangan.

"Bukannya memang selalu begitu?" Itu benar. Setsuki bukan orang yang suka bicara terlalu banyak.

"Iya juga. Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, Takezo." Setsuki memutarkan bola matanya.

"Oh, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, nanti sore kau bermain?" tanya Takezo lagi. Ia kembali membawa wajahnya ke arah Setsuki.

"Ya. Di stadiun ketiga."

"Bersama Eyeshield 21 yang terkenal itu?" Takezo tersenyum senang.

"Hm."

"Wah! Beruntung sekali kau bisa bermain bersamanya. Berusahalah!"

Setsuki tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi, memang Sena seseorang yang hebat. Ia pernah mendengar ceritanya sendiri dari Mamori saat mereka makan malam tempo hari. Hanya Sena, yang bisa membuat kebohongan yang terdengar hampir mustahil menjadi suatu kenyataan dengan usahanya. Dalam hati, Setsuki juga memiliki kekaguman tersendiri pada sosok running back mereka itu. Tidak. Bukan sebagai Eyeshield 21. Tetapi sebagai Kobayakawa Sena. Seorang anak yang semula hanya bisa lari ketakutan, tetapi akhirnya mengalami metamorfosa menjadi seseorang yang pantas dikagumi. Namun, untuk Setsuki, motivasinya bermain American Football bukan untuk bertemu atau bermain bersama Eyeshield 21. Ia punya alasannya tersendiri. Ia benar-benar menyukai American Football. Setsuki juga ingin meneruskan semangat Hideki di lapangan hijau. Sahabat lamanya itu punya semangat yang dalam pada olahraga itu.

Langkah-langkah kaki berat yang tertangkap telinganya membawa Setsuki ke alam sadar. Dosennya sudah memasuki ruangan, dan mulai mengingatkan mahasiswanya untuk mengumpulkan paper setelah jam kuliah usai.

_Semoga hari ini jadi hari yang biasa…_

((gK))

Setsuki keluar dari ruangannya. Ia segera menuju ke ruang klub American Football. Dilewatinya lapangan yang berada di samping gedung klub dengan cepat. Pintu terbuka. Setsuki menemukan beberapa orang di dalamnya. Unsui, Riku, dan Koutaro menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu begitu menyadari seseorang yang masuk. Sementara Mizumachi dan Kurita masih sibuk memakan kue, tidak peduli pada orang yang baru datang itu.

Setsuki bergabung dengan mereka. Ia duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Kurita. Kurita menghentikan makannya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Setsuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Setsu-kun. Apa benar kau punya masalah dengan Hiruma-kun?" tanya Kurita tiba-tiba.

Setsuki mengerjap. Apa benar Kurita berkata seperti itu? Apa telinganya masih berfungsi?

"Kurita! Kupikir Sena sudah menyuruh kita untuk diam. Kau tidak smart!" Koutaro menyela.

"Ups. Maaf," Kurita menundukkan kepalanya.

Unsui dan Riku menghela nafasnya bersamaan.

"Sudahlah. Karena sudah terlanjur dikatakan, kita langsung tanya saja," ujar Riku.

"Itu benar." Mizumachi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa benar kau ada masalah dengan Hiruma, Setsu-kun?" tanya Unsui yang paling bijak.

Setsuki hanya tersenyum geli. Dirinya? Bermasalah dengan Youichi-nii? Terdengar sangat konyol.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku dan Youichi-nii baik-baik saja." Setsuki tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya. Ia tertawa sedikit.

Orang-orang di hadapannya hanya terheran-heran dengan Setsuki yang tiba-tiba berubah ekspresinya. Setsuki menghela nafasnya. Ia masih tersenyum geli.

"Sudahlah. Kuyakin Sena punya penjelasan. Di mana anak itu?"

"Dia masih di kelas bersama Monta dan Suzuna," jawab Riku.

((gK))

"Oh, jadi begitu." Beberapa orang menganggukkan kepala, mengertikan penjelasannya.

Sena menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia baru saja selesai mengikuti kelasnya dan menuju ke ruang klub. Begitu ia memasuki ruangan itu, beberapa orang langsung mengerubutinya dan menanyakan hal 'masalah' itu. Tampaknya beberapa orang salah menafsirkan penjelasannya. Beruntung Setsuki sedang keluar ke toilet.

"Kalau begitu, kita lakukan seperti yang Mamo-nee katakan," ujar Riku.

"Ya. Kuyakin Hiruma-kun juga berusaha menyelesaikan apapun masalah itu," sambung Kurita.

Setsuki memasuki ruang klub. Orang-orang yang berkerumun itu segera membubarkan dirinya. Mereka langsung bersiap untuk menuju stadiun utama tempat berlangsungnya acara pembukaan. Bersama-sama mereka menuju ke halte bus. Mereka menaiki dua bus dan menuju ke stadiun pertama.

"Wah. Besarnya MAX!" seru Monta begitu mereka turun dari bus. Matanya membesar.

"Dalamnya pasti bagus!" sambung Sena dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Sayangnya hari ini kita tidak bermain di sini," ujar Unsui.

"Ayo! Kita harus bersiap," ajak Riku.

Tim itu segera bersiap untuk acara pembukaan. Mereka menunggu di ruangan yang telah disediakan.

"Kau gugup, Sena?" tanya Monta.

"Ti-tidak juga," ujar Sena sambil gemetaran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja," kata Riku menenangkannya.

Setsuki hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Ia bersyukur bisa berada di antara teman-temannya yang sangat pengertian itu. _Mereka sangat baik._

Akhirnya acara itu dimulai. Pertama, ketua asosiasi American Football memberikan kata-katanya. Lalu, pemain dari berbagai tim berbaris memasuki stadium. Setsuki tercengang sejenak. Stadium itu terlihat lebih luas di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Dilihatnya berbagai tim yang berbaris rapi memenuhi lapangan hijau itu. Diliriknya Sena yang berbaris di sampingnya. Sena mengarahkan pandangannya ke seseorang di tim Oujo. Setsuki menyadari pandangan itu. Ia melihat ke arah orang yang dilihat Sena. Shin di barisannya mengangguk kuat kepada Sena.

Saat tim Saikyoudai keluar, seperti biasa Youichi menembakkan beberapa senjatanya sambil tertawa lebar khasnya.

"YA-HA!!" teriaknya. Terlihat Taka di sampingnya menghela nafasnya sambil menggeleng. Sementara Yamato dan Agon hanya tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Hiruma-senpai tidak berubah," ujar Sena sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benar." Kurita ikut tersenyum.

Acara pembukaan itu berlangsung dengan meriah. Mereka mengikutinya dengan teratur. Dalam diri masing-masing pemain, terasa keyakinan yang kuat dengan didorong oleh mimpi-mimpi mereka untuk mencapai Rice Bowl.

"Dengan ini, turnamen musim semi resmi dibuka!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi stadium itu. Tim-tim lain keluar dari stadium, sementara tim Saikyoudai dan Zokuto Daigaku mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan perdana. Tim Enma tak membuang waktunya. Mereka segera masuk ke bus dan pergi ke stadium ketiga.

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

Setsuki: Apaan, nih! Udah dibilang emoh bales review maneh!

Kitsu: Huwee.. Setsu jahat!

Setsuki: Terserah.

Kitsu: *sigh* *mbatin: Kenapa sih aye bikin OC juga kaya' dia?*

Setsuki: Aku dengar itu! Itu sih lu yang baka!

Kitsu: Karena itu, kau kan pinter. Balaslah reviewne!

Setsuki: *mikir* Oke. Ta'turuti. Tapi tunggu nanti.

Kitsu: Ada maunya nih.

Setsuki: Pertama dari **Ruki_ya**. Hu uh. Apdet cepet. Emang dia baka. Suka buru-buru.

Kitsu: Aye kagak baka!! Tapi arigatou udah dibilang keren~ Actionnya nunggu, oke!?

Setsuki: Lu super baka gitu. Kagak nyadar pisan! Next dari **RisaLoveHiru**. Hm…

Kitsu: Wkwkwk.. Sebenarnya itu tergantung dari bagaimana anda menangkap fic ini. Misteri sebenarnya masih banyak! *ceileh, bahasanya.. -_-"* Update cepet itu sebenarnya cuma kebetulan aja.

Setsuki: Mana ada update kebetulan!?

Kitsu: Ada! Kan aye yang buat!

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* Lalu dari **Fuuki Inchou Angi**. Siapa yang mau dipanggil chan!? Aku lanang!

Kitsu: *sweatdropped* Semua juga tahu kau cowok. Hm.. Hideki harus mati, kalau tidak cerita ini gak lanjut, nak. Kalau Jawanya Setsu itu dari kakek buyutnya paman moyang sodaranya Yuuya. Makanya dia bisa. Sena, sih, emang gitu dari dulu, 'kan?!

Setsuki: Itu sih lu yang bikin, abal pisan.

Sena: *lagi minum, bersin* Hatshuu! *nyembur air*

Mihae: Senaa! Cepet beresin!

Sena: I-iya, bu!!

Setsuki: Lalu dari **YoshiKitty29**. Keren?

Kitsu: Arigatou~ XD. Yang itu, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya! Itu pun kalau tayang.*digetok*

Setsuki: Updated! Terus **Shinku Amakusa**. Hm…

Kitsu: Arigatou~ XDD. Umm.. Romancenya ditunggu saja, ya?! Hai, ganbarimasu!!

Setsuki: Dari **zer0centimeter**. Pendek soalnya si baka ini mikirin TO ama tugas yang menggunung. Ni baka emang gak pernah ngukur jumlah katanya.

Kitsu: Kau koq gitu sih, Setsu. Oke tambah nanti. Senpai? Saia masih muda, nak~

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* Udah tua gitu masih ngaku-ngaku. Si baka ini udah mau 17 tahun. Kurang 4 bulan lagi. Sekarang kelas 12, mau UN.

Kitsu: Buka aib lagi, nih anak. Jadi makin ngrasa tua.. Oke, updated!

Setsuki: Lu emang udah tua. Terus dari **Leaf Valkyrie**.

Kitsu: Wkwkwk.. Tak apalah. Siapa tahu entar produsennya kebetulan baca fic ini, terus masang iklan. *ditendang* Updated!

Setsuki: Terakhir dari **milky-return**. Cool dan serius? *nglirik Kitsu*

Kitsu: Ceria dan hiperaktif? *nglirik Setsu*

Setsuki: Sudah kuduga. Emang si baka ini selalu menyebarkan pengaruh buruk. Dasar suka bikin OOC!

Kitsu: *pundung di pojokan*

Setsuki: Multitasking? Sepertinya gak tuh. Lebih cocok dibilang ngebut. Soalnya tiga chapter terakhir ditulis ama si baka pas liburan semester sisa TO kemaren yang ada dua hari termasuk hari minggu. Itulah dia, si baka yang suka ngebut.

Kitsu: *masih pundung di pojokan*

Setsuki: Terakhir dari **2586462-Akari chan-**. Penasaran? Ya sudahlah. Si baka kagak balik-balik dari pundungnya *nglirik Kitsu* *sigh* *pergi*

-

A/N: Okeh, chapter lain.. Mungkin apdet unruik chapter selanjutnya bakal agak telat. Review wo onegaishimasu~! Yehey! Masih TO!! *anak gila, depresi, otak rusak*

-gK


	15. Our Debut

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**Our Debut**_

By : Kitsu

-

Disclaimer: Internet yang saia pakai untuk post fic ini saja bukan punya saia pribadi. Mana mungkin saia bisa punya Eyeshield 21!

Warning : OC, OOC maybe, setting after series

-

Setsuki memandang keluar jendela bus. Entah sejak kapan, tetapi ia bisa merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Bukan, ia tidak gugup. Ia tahu hari itu adalah debutnya bersama tim. Tetapi yang ia rasakan berbeda dengan rasa gugup yang biasa. _Firasatku buruk,_ batinnya. Tetapi ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu dan lebih berkonsentrasi ke pertandingannya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mulai bisa merasa tenang. Setsuki melirik ke arah teman-temannya. Mereka semua sudah siap untuk pertandingan pertama mereka. Itulah pikiran Setsuki. _Aku juga harus siap seperti mereka._

Bus mereka berhenti di depan stadium ketiga. Memang tidak sebesar stadium pertama. Tetapi bagi Setsuki yang belum pernah bermain di lapangan sungguhan, itu sudah cukup. Ia tidak sabar untuk debut pertamanya.

"Ayo teman-teman, cepat!" sorak Unsui menyuruh mereka segera memasuki stadium.

((gK))

Setsuki memandang ke arah lapangan itu. Rumput hijau yang terhampar sepanjang yard, dengan siraman cahaya matahari yang beranjak ke barat. Meski hampir tidaka ada penonton, ia bisa merasakan senyumannya terbentuk sendiri.

"Huddle!" teriakan Unsui menyadarkannya kembali. Setsuki memakai helmnya dan bergegas menuju teman-temannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Setsuki sudah menemukan dirinya berada di belakang garis scrimmage. Dia yang menjadi quarterback. Mereka harus mendapat 10 yard.

"HUT!"

Bola dilempar Kurita kepadanya. Setsuki segera menangkap bola itu. Sementara para line berusaha membuka celah, Setsuki segera mengoper bola itu kepada Sena yang berada di belakangnya. Begitu celah terbuka, Sena tak membuang waktu dan segera melewati garis scrimmage.

Mereka berhasil mendapatkan 10 yard. Itu berarti mereka akan bermain dalam posisi offense.

Unsui menggantikannya sebagai quarterback di down pertama. Mereka akan bermain dengan strategi running.

((gK))

_Perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi__…_

Youichi memandangi ke langit di atas lapangan dari bench. Tim Saikyoudai sedang dalam posisi defense dan ia mengamati pertandingan dari tempatnya duduk. Tetapi meskipun matanya terarah ke lapangan, pikirannya terbang entah ke mana.

"Hiruma-kun," panggil Mamori. Youichi tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Mamori yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hm?" desahnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ya?" tanya Mamori.

"Bukan urusanmu, Manajer sialan," balas Youichi dingin.

Mamori menghela nafasnya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Youichi. Tetapi tidak seperti biasanya. Mamori tahu ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia membiarkannya saja karena ia tahu Youichi sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Ayo cepat! Setelah ini kita offense!" teriak salah satu senior mereka.

Youichi segera bersiap dan mengenakan helmnya.

((gK))

"SMART KICK!" teriak Koutaro begitu bola football melewati goal line sambil berpose.

Setsuki tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik papan skor. Mereka unggul dengan 2 touchdown dan satu kick. Ia membawa matanya ke teman-temannya yang juga sedang berada di bench.

"Bagaimana? Tendanganku sangat smart, 'kan?" tanya Koutaro sambil berpose menyisir rambutnya.

"Ya, ya. Itu benar." Riku berkata dengan pandangan bosan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kanagushi sepertinya sudah berubah," ujar Sena.

"Kau benar, Sena! Dia tak seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang dia lebih kuat dan lebih memilih memakai strategi yang bersih daripada dulu," Monta membenarkan.

"Ya, aku yakin semua orang pun bisa berubah oleh waktu," Unsui menyambung bijak.

Mereka semua terlihat sangat senang dan menikmati pertandingan itu. Tetapi juga tak mengurangi keseriusan dan keyakinan. Ya, ia pun juga harus yakin pada semuanya. Ia masih punya kakaknya. _Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kuharap…_

((gK))

Timer menunjukkan sisa waktu nol detik. Youichi menyeringai lebar. Pertandingan pertama musim itu, dan menang telak dari bunglon itu.

"YAA-HA!!" teriaknya sambil menembakkan peluru dari senapan mesinnya.

"Anezaki, apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Yamato pada manajer mereka yang sedang membagikan botol air minum.

"Ya, begitulah Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamori.

"Biarkan saja sampah itu," ujar Agon sekenanya.

"Dia tidak pernah berubah," komentar Juumonji.

Mamori tersenyum. Namun, sebenarnya ia tahu Youichi sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Tidak, kemenangan memang selalu dirayakan seperti itu. Tetapi, kali ini Mamori merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Mungkin bagi orang biasa Youichi memang selalu begitu. Namun Mamori bukanlah 'orang biasa'. Ia sudah terbiasa berada di dekat Youichi sejak SMA dan ia juga mengenali sikapnya. Youichi tentu sedang menutupi perasaannya.

_Sial. Firasat sialan! Tidak pergi juga,_ batin Youichi.

((gK))

"Kita menang!" teriak mereka.

Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah mereka. Kepuasan pertama di musim itu. Setsuki bisa melihat wajah-wajah temannya yang senang. Pertandingan pertama yang mereka menangkan. Dan Setsuki juga senang, karena bisa menang di pertandingan debutnya.

Setsuki memasuki bus dan duduk di tempatnya. Selang waktu, ia bisa melihat teman-temannya tertidur dengan senyum puas. Ia juga ikut merasakan kedamaian. Begitulah seharusnya. Tetapi, perasaan aneh di perutnya muncul lagi. Ia tak bisa tidur meskipun Setsuki juga sama lelahnya dengan anggota tim yang lain.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Setsuki mengalihkan matanya ke jendela. Ya, hari telah beranjak senja. Ia bisa melihat mega senja kemerahan yang mewarnai horizon.

"Hei, kau tidak tidur?" tanya seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Setsuki. Ia membawa pandangannya ke arah orang di sampingnya dan menemukan Unsui.

"Kau sendiri, Unsui-senpai?" tanya Setsuki balik.

"Sama denganmu," jawabnya singkat.

Setsuki menghela nafasnya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang letih.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Unsui.

"Yah, tidak juga," jawab Setsuki sekenanya.

"Kami tahu kau sedang punya masalah. Tapi kulihat kau berhasil menyingkirkan pikiran itu saat pertandingan. Permainanmu tadi cukup bagus," komentar Unsui.

"Ah, tidak juga. Tapi terima kasih," balas Setsuki. Setsuki teringat lagi saat pertandingan. Ia memang benar-benar menyingkirkan pikiran yang lain dan memfokuskan dirinya untuk pertandingan.

"Beristirahatlah," lanjut Unsui.

Setsuki menganggukkan kepalanya.

((gK))

Setsuki berjalan perlahan menuju apartemen kakaknya. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah beristirahat. Tidur terdengar seperti ide yang sangat jenius.

Setsuki berpapasan dengan Youichi saat mereka menuju ke ruangannya. Mereka bertukar pandangan sejenak sebelum melanjutkan berjalan.

"Youichi-nii," ujar Setsuki. "Bagaimana pertandinganmu?"

"Lumayan. Kudengar tim sialanmu juga menang," jawab Youichi.

"Begitulah," balas Setsuki.

Mereka tak bertukar kata-kata lagi. Keduanya sama-sama lelah. Tetapi saat mereka mencapai ruangan Youichi, sesuatu yang tak disangka terjadi.

"Sial!" seru Youichi melihat alat input passwordnya telah disabotase.

"Ada yang sudah menyusup kemari."

Setsuki membuka pintu itu. Memang tidak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda perusakan secara paksa pada pintu mereka. Itu berarti satu hal. Penyusup itu seorang profesional.

Mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam. Koridor masih seperti sedia kala saat mereka tinggalkan. Tanpa komando, mereka berdua segera memeriksa semua ruangan. Tetapi hampir tak ada yang berubah. Hanya beberapa benda terlihat digeser, lalu dikembalikan lagi.

Mata mereka tak lengah mencari setiap keanehan, meskipun dengan kelelahan yang mereka rasakan. Jelas ada yang telah menyusup ke apartemen itu.

"Dia benar-benar seorang profesional," sahut Setsuki menghampiri kakaknya di dapur.

"Rekaman kamera pengawas juga tidak jelas. Dia melumpuhkan semua kamera sialan yang tertanam di semua sudut," balas Youichi sambil mengernyit memandangi laptopnya. "Hanya satu ini yang ada," sambungnya seraya menunjukkan layar itu ke arah adiknya.

Setsuki memandang ke monitor itu. Sebuah gambar yang tidak terlalu jelas, bagian dari video keamanan apartemen. Terlihat seorang pria berpenampilan serba hitam sedang berdiri membelakangi kamera itu dan menghadap ke pintu. Hanya punggungnya yang terlihat. Selebihnya tidak jelas.

"Tidak ada petunjuk," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi tidak ada yang hilang. Pekerjaannya sangat rapi. Apa dia mencari Leech?"

"Kemungkinan besar," balas Youichi. "Karena tidak banyak orang sialan yang mengetahui tempat ini. Walaupun mereka tahu, mereka tak akan berani mendekat. Jadi pasti ada alasan khusus yang membuatnya datang kemari."

"Tapi… dia tidak terlalu pintar untuk mengetahui tempatnya," sambung Youichi. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajahnya.

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

Kitsu: Oke. Review pertama dari **Fuuki Inchou Ange**. Umm… Entahlah. Dia memang orang aneh. Gak mau dipanggil seperti itu. Untung dia belum datang. Hideki, ya? Hm… *tiba-tiba ada tangan di bahunya* *tengok ke belakang*

???: Hai, author.

KItsu: *frown* Apa aku mengenalmu? Kok kamu tahu saia author?

???: Ah, kamu kenal saia kok. Coba inget lagi.

Kitsu: Tunggu, tunggu! Rambut coklat cepak, tinggi sedang-sedang aja, badan gak bisa gemuk, dan mata coklat yang keliatan agak sayu itu…

???: Ingat juga rupanya*senyum*

Kitsu: Dan senyuman seperti orang bodoh itu… *shock* HIDEKII?!!

Hideki (?): Itu kamu tahu.

Kitsu: GYAA!! HANTUNYA HIDEKII!!! *semaput*

Hideki (?): Lho, malah semaput *sigh* *pergi*

Setsuki: *muncul* Lhah! Ni baka gak bales review malah enak-enakan tidur. *dupak-dupak Kitsu* Oi! Baka! Bangun! *nyumpelin wasabi ke hidungnya Kitsu*

Kitsu: *hidungnya kobongan* *bangun* GAAH! SETSU! Makin mirip Hiruma aja, sih!

Setsuki: …dia emang kakakku, 'kan?!

Kitsu: Oh, iya ya. Hah. Okeh. Friendshipnya ditunggu ajah~! Lalu dari **YoshiKitty29**. Wokeh! Saia juga penasaran ke mana arah fic ini.

Setsuki: Dasar baka! Yang bikin kan lu, masak lu ikutan penasaran.

Kitsu: Soalnya otak saia kan emang gitu. Kadang bener, kadang sarap. Kayak gak tahu saia aja. Hehehe.. Already updated!

Setsuki: *sigh* Selanjutnya dari **Leaf Valkyrie**. Already updated.

Kitsu: Tumben mau balas review.

Setsuki: Seneng aja bisa ngerjain lu, bisa ngeliat lu pundung.

Kitsu: *sweatdropped*…Takezo, ya. Sebenarnya dia itu *piiip-pipiripipitt* Jadi, *piip-pipiiip-ripipiip* Kok pip piip pip dari tadi?

Setsuki: Oh, lagi benerin alat ini nih

Kitsu: *sweatdropped* Ya sudahlah. Lalu, ** Zer0 males login**. Iya, lagi pengen apdet. Hoho, dilanjut dah! XD

Setsuki: Dari **RisaLoveHiru**. Already updated.

Kitsu: Sebenarnya secara teknis mereka tak mungkin berhadapan, karena keduanya berada di tim offense. Nyehehe.. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Lalu **Ruki_ya**. Jawabannya sama, idem dari kalimat saia sebelumnya.

Setsuki: Senengannya ideman nih baka. Updated. Kemudian **milky-return**. Hai, ganbarimasu!

Kitsu: Haha. Tunggu kapan-kapan. Entah mereka bisa berhadapan atau tidak, karena mereka sama-sama di tim offense. Kukukuku.. Wao! Otak fujoshimu kumat, nak? Hm, hm..

Setsuki: Dari **Yuusaki Kuchiki**. Ke Alaska? Adoh temenan iku. Anyep pisan. (Jauh beneran itu. Dingin lagi)

Kitsu: Hn. Terima kasih koreksinya. Saia emang suka bingung yang begituan. Apdeted. Terus terakhir dari **hellQBprincess**. Oh, ada-ada. Ini lanjutannya. Sebenarnya masih panjang. Nyehehehe…

Setsuki: Se-sensei?

Kitsu: Ya oloh! Dipanggil senpai aja saia masih suka kagok, ni udah dipanggil sensei. Janganlah. Saia belum dapat kuliah, belum ambil akta 4, belum PPL, belum punya pengalaman mengajar, belum jadi guru, belum-

Setsuki: *motong* Ya, ya cukup. Gak usah banyak ngomong.

Kitsu: Ya sudahlah. Pokoknya saia belum banyak pengalaman, belum pantes dipanggil sensei.

Setsuki: Sapa juga yang sudi panggil lu begitu.

Kitsu: *pundung*

-

A/N: Chapter 15! Yehey! *nari-nari gaje* Fic ini sudah sepanjang ini. Wahaha.. Perkembangannya agak lambat, ya. Itu karena saia orang yang lambatjuga, sukanya nyantai. Dan chapter ini agak pendek, saia tahu.

Oh, ya. Saia juga habis publish fic baru. One-shot, dengan judul "Promise: Ja ne, tomo yo". Tolong reviewnya~!!

-gK


	16. Tricky

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**Tricky**_

By: Kitsu

-

Disclaimer: Kalau saia yang punya Eyeshield 21, fic ini pasti sudah jadi manga.

Warning: OCs, chance of OOC, setting after series

-

"Tapi dia tidak terlalu pintar untuk mengetahui tempatnya." Youichi menyeringai.

Setsuki menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Perlahan alisnya turun kembali seiring dengan bibirnya yang mulai terangkat. _Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu_, batinnya. Ya, itu memang benar. Youichi. Selalu penuh trik dan tak bisa diduga. Tetapi di sisi lain hampir tak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Kau sudah memindahkan benda itu sebelumnya, 'kan?" tanya Setsuki.

"Kekekekeke. Hanya berjaga-jaga." Seringainya menyiratkan kepuasan kecil.

Setsuki menghela nafasnya. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju ke counter dapur. Ia menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi dan menyiapkan dua buah gelas.

Setelah mesin itu mengeluarkan bunyi, ia menuangkan kopi itu ke dalam dua gelas. Dibawanya gelas-gelas itu kembali ke meja. Setsuki menunduk untuk meletakkan salah satu gelas ke hadapan Youichi.

"Hei, waspada kalau bicara," bisik Youichi

"Ya, aku tahu. Penyadap. Benar, 'kan?" balas Setsuki mendesah. Ia memutarkan bola matanya ke arah lain.

Youichi mengangkat sedikit bibirnya. Ya, adiknya itu memang terkadang sedikit merepotkan. Tetapi dia berbeda dengan bocah-bocah sialan yang idiot itu. Mereka berdua hampir memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Mereka hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Masing-masing menikmati kesunyian yang mengambang di udara.

((gK))

Youichi bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Ia membereskan laptopnya. Dilihatnya saudaranya yang sudah tertidur di meja dapur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja anak itu tidur di sana, meski ia tahu itu tidak bagus.

Youichi mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari apartemen. Ia berjalan menembus kegelapan malam. Hidungnya menangkap bau lembab hujan. Sementara rambutnya bergerak perlahan oleh terpaan angin malam yang dingin.

Ia berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah gang sempit yang berada di antara dua gedung perkantoran. Seulas seringai kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. Youichi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gang sempit itu. Kegelapan malam di gang itu menelan sosoknya.

Kakinya masih melangkah di jalan kecil itu. Lampu-lampu yang seharusnya menerangi gang itu sudah tak layak dipakai lagi, menyisakan hanya sedikit cahaya yang sangat redup, membentuk kesan kelam saat mengenai figurnya.

Youichi berhenti di sebuah celah antara dua bangunan yang saling membelakangi di dalam gang itu. Seringainya melebar. Matanya yang tajam itu menangkap bayangan sesosok orang yang bersandar di dinding bangunan. Youichi melangkah mendekati orang itu. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya, bersiap memegangi buku ancamannya.

Sosok itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Perlahan ia membawa wajahnya ke arah Youichi begitu Youichi sampai di dekatnya. Sebuah senyuman yang sinis terlihat di wajah orang itu.

"Wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang datang," ujar sosok itu. Suaranya yang sedikit berat keluar dengan ringan dari mulutnya.

"Tch." Youichi hanya membalas dengan sepatan.

"Hiruma-sama," ujar sosok itu. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar dan memutar badannya menghadap ke Youichi. "Jarang-jarang kau datang. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya sosok itu sekenanya.

"Ada pekerjaan sialan untukmu."

((gK))

Setsuki membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terbangun di tengah dapur, masih berada di kursi yang sama dan kepala bertemu meja. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menguap. Dikerjapkannya mata yang masih setengah mengantuk itu. Sepertinya semalam ia terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan berakhir tertidur di dapur.

Setsuki merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia melihatnya kakaknya sudah tidak ada di kursi yang lain, yang artinya dia sudah pergi ke kamarnya. Setsuki bangkit untuk membereskan cangkir sisa kopinya semalam. Ia mencuci cangkir-cangkir itu, kemudian pergi mandi.

Beberapa saat, ia sudah menemukan dirinya dalam rutinitas yang biasa ia jalani. Setsuki menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding peron ketiga seperti biasanya. Ia melirik ke arah jam. Masih ada waktu sebelum saat latihan. Ia mendinginkan pikirannya sambil melihat lalu lalang orang.

"Setsu-kun," panggil seseorang.

Setsuki melirik ke arah datangnya suara itu. Ia sudah sering mendengar suara itu dan ia mengenalnya dengar baik. Sena terlihat berlari kecil melewati beberapa orang dengan sigap.

Sena mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun dengan cepat begitu ia sampai di dekat Setsuki. Ia tersenyum lebar kepada Setsuki. Setsuki juga ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Sena-kun," sapa Setsuki. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ya, jangan khawatir. Aku sudah biasa," balas Sena.

"Kau tidak bersama Monta?" tanya Setsuki sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Tidak. Dia absen hari ini. Katanya harus menjenguk neneknya," jawab Sena.

"Oh. Lalu Kurita-senpai?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia sudah berangkat dari tadi pagi sekali."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena kereta mereka datang. Setsuki dan Sena segera memasuki salah satu gerbong. Dalam perjalanan, pun tak seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan suara. Sena ingin memecah keheningan. Tetapi melihat raut muka Setsuki, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Setsuki terlihat tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Tetapi ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sedang memikirkan semuanya lagi. _Pertama seseorang mengincarku dan Youichi-nii. Lalu seseorang lain menyusup ke dalam apartemen. Jelas mereka mengincar Leech. Tapi, mereka itu… apa?_

Kereta itu berhenti di peron stasiun Enma. Sena dan Setsuki keluar dari gerbong tempat mereka berada dan mulai berjalan menuju kampus mereka.

"Hei, Riku!" seru Sena tiba-tiba. Sekelebat bayangan rambut putih tertangkap matanya.

Setsuki yang berada di sampingnya kembali dari lamunannya ke kesadaran.

"Pagi, Sena!" ujar Riku setelah berhasil mendekati mereka. "Pagi, Setsu."

"Pagi juga, Riku," balas Sena.

"Pagi," ucap Setsuki singkat.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan tim American Football.

((gK))

Setsuki masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan segera menuju ke tempat duduknya yang biasa. Dan sepert biasa pula, di tempat duduk sampingnya sudah ada Takezo yang duduk sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Setsuki mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Latihan memang melelahkan.

"Pagi, Hiruma-san," sapa Takezo.

"Pagi," balas Setsuki singkat.

"Kemarin menang, ya? Aku melihat kalian di televisi," ujar Takezo.

"Begitulah," jawab Setsuki.

"Selamat, ya!"

"Terima kasih," balas Setsuki sekenanya.

"Sama-sama," ujar Takezo sambil megembangkan senyumnya. "Kalian memang hebat."

((gK))

Setsuki berjalan dari stasiun menuju apartemen. Badannya terasa lelah. Tak pelak ia masih memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan. Yah, hari itu menjadi hari yang biasa untuknya. Berangkat pagi hari, latihan, mengikuti kuliah, latihan lagi, lalu pulang. Ia mencoba menikmati rutinitasnya.

Setsuki mempercepat jalannya. Matahari seharusnya baru saja terbenam. Tetapi sinarnya sudah benar-benar tak tersisa lagi. Diliriknya ke langit di atas kepalanya. Mendung sudah menggantung, meski tak terlalu pekat. Ia bisa mencium bau hujan memasuki hidungnya. Badai mungkin akan segera datang.

Sampai di apartemen kakaknya, Setsuki segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Ia segera menuju ke dapur dan menemukan kakaknya seperti biasa sedang menghadap laptopnya. Jari-jari Youichi tak berhenti beradu cepat dengan keyboard. Sementara matanya terfokus penuh ke layar di hadapannya.

Setsuki menarik salah satu kursi kosong dan menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia menghela nafasnya. Youichi hanya melirik sedikit ke arahnya sebelum kembali ke laptop di hadapannya.

"Sudah kuperiksa," ujar Youichi tiba-tiba. Setsuki melirikkan matanya ke kakaknya. "Penyadapnya sudah kubereskan."

"Begitu? Baguslah," balas Setsuki.

"Tapi tetap waspada untuk kemungkinan yang terlewat," sambung Youichi.

Setsuki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu tertangkap telinga mereka berdua. Youichi menatap ke adiknya, seperti menyiratkan perintah untuk membukakan pintu. Setsuki hanya menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Suara decit pintu terdengar begitu Setsuki memutar pegangan pintu itu dan menariknya terbuka. Di balik pintu itu berdiri seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat. Tetapi di saat yang sama, Setsuki merasa mengenalinya. Ia menatap orang yang berada di balik pintu itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dahinya mengernyit.

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW**

Kitsu: Okeh, pertama dari **YoshiKitty tumben ga login**. Iya, updated. Walah hujan kertas! Hujan kertas! *lari-lari muter gaje*

Setsuki: *muncul tiba-tiba, nepuk pundak Kitsu* Gak mungkin ada yang begituan.

Kitsu: Masyaoloh! *jantungan, pingsan saking kagetnya*

Setsuki: *sweadropped* Pingsan lagi ni anak *baca review* *sweatdropped* Ckckck. Baca di sekolah.. Mirip banget ama ni baka.

Kitsu: *bangkit, lirik Setsu* Gaah! Setsu monyong! Gak usah pake acara ngagetin orang!

Setsuki: Gue gak monyong tahu! *njitak Kitsu*

Kitsu: *benjol* Iya, iya.. Next dari **Leaf Valkyrie**. Hideki tidak ada di sini, nak.

Hideki (?): *muncul tiba-tiba* Gue kan di sini gitu.

Kitsu: GYAA! MUNCUL LAGI! *semaput, lagi?*

Hideki (?): Heh. Ni orang sukanya pingsan kalau saya keluar *pergi*

Kitsu: *bangun lagi* Hhh. Sudah dua kali ko'it. Si Setsu kagak bantuin lagi.

Setsuki: Apa lu?!

Kitsu: Tadi gak liat hantunya Hideki?

Setsuki: Hantu itu gak ada, dul.

Kitsu: *sigh* Oke, updated. Dari **Ruki_ya**. Murders. Kekekekeke. Kita lihat saja nanti *emangnya acara tipi?* Oh, iya. Mamo gitu loh..

Mamori: *di ruang klub, nggarap strategi*Hatsyii! *kertasnya berhamburan*

Youichi: *ngarahin senjata ke Mamo* Manajer sialan! Cepet beresin!

Kitsu: Updated. Tersu **zer0centimeter**. Tenkiyuu~ XD. Hehe, pendek. Biasa, down sense.

Setsuki: Alesan aja lu.

Kitsu: Oh, iya. Tadi mood apdet udah mapir ke kos saia, koq. Chapter ini oleh-olehnya. Apdeted! Lalu **RisaLoveHiru**. Iyo, updated!

Setsuki: Dia bisa bikin gini soalnya dia baka.

Kitsu: Hoho, makasih. Ficmu juga keren, koq~. Iya, makasih banget udah ripiu ples nge-fave yang itu XDD Lalu dari **2586462-Akari chan-**. Yang nyusup itu namanya Intruder.

Setsuki: Itu inggrisnya, dul. Namanya.

Kitsu: Iya, namanya Intruder! *maksa*

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* Susah ngomong ama baka yang satu ini.

Kitsu: Kedua dari terakhir, dari **Aki Kadaoga malas login**. Salam kenal juga~ XD. Tenkyuu udah mau ripu. Tenkiyuu lagi udah dibilang bagus. Hoho.. Iya, saia sendiri gak pengen bikin OC yang abal-abal. Okeh, jangan khawatir. Hubungan Youichi-Setsuki akan terus dikupas, koq~ *emangnya buah?* Oh, ganbatte, ya. Kutunggu ficmu untuk meramaikan fandom ini. Updated.

Setsuki: Dari kemarin kau ngasihnya cuma janji-janji doang.

Kitsu: Setidaknya saia kan bukan calon yang lagi kampanye. Wkwkwkwk.. Terakhir dari **HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji**. Terima kasih~ XDD. Iya, ni chapter selanjutnya. Selesainya? Kekekekeke. Jangan khawatir. Masih lama. Chapternya-

Setsuki: *motong* dia gak tahu sampai berapa chapter sampai selesai. Bener-bener author serampangan

Kitsu: *pundung*

-

A/N: Haff. 16 desu~. Nyehe, pendek, ya. Saia tahu koq. Udah pendek, cliff-hanger lagi. *digantung readers rame-rame*

Gyaa! Sekolah sialan. Kenapa bikin TO mesti tiap minggu hari Jumat ples Sabtu!! *ditendang Bu Kepsek*

Okeh, repiu minna~ Onegai yo *bows*

-gK


	17. This Rainy Night

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**This Rainy Night**_

**By: Kitsu**

-

Disclaimer: Saia punya Eyeshield 21!! *digepukin Inagaki-sensei dan Murata-sensei*

Warning: OCs, OOC maybe, setting after series

Last update before National Exam! Enjoy this chapter!!

-

Setsuki mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumamnya pelan. "Hideki?!"

Sosok di balik pintu itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lantai ke Setsuki. Setsuki bisa melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas sekarang. Ia memiliki rambut cepak yang senada dengan rambut pirang Youichi. Tentu rambutnya juga hasil pewarnaan. Lalu mata coklat dan badan yang sedang tetapi cukup atletis. Ia berdiri dengan sikap sekenanya di depan pintu sambil menyandang sebuah tas lusuh. Sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dan jeans butut melekat di badannya. Sekilas penampilannya memang kelihatan tak terawat. Setsuki menduga-duga usianya tak jauh berbeda dengan Youichi ataupun dirinya.

Setsuki semakin tak mengerti. Sosok di depannya benar-benar mirip dengan sahabat lamanya yang telah lama meninggal. Bahkan terlalu mirip. Semua fitur-fitur yang dimiliki sosok itu membuat Setsuki merasa seperti melihat Hideki, dalam versi yang lebih kasar.

"Hideki katamu?" Sosok itu akhirnya bicara. "Namaku bukan Hideki."

"Huh?" Setsuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lagipula aku mencari Hiruma," sambungnya.

Pop.

Suara letusan kecil terdengar dari belakang kepalanya. Setsuki menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan Youichi sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Hiruma-sama," seru orang asing itu. Ia terdengar sedikit terperangah.

"Kekekekeke," Youichi menyeringai. "Kau sudah selesaikan tugasmu, imitator sialan?"

Kepala Setsuki penuh tanda tanya. Siapa dia? Imitator? Apa maksudnya tugas itu?

"I-iya. Tentu saja." Orang yang disebut imitator sialan itu meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Ini barang seperti yang kau minta."

"Kekekekekeke," Youichi terkekeh.

Setsuki menatap barang itu tak percaya. _Itu 'kan…_

"Benda itu?" tanyanya sambil menatap benda yang sekarang berada di tangan Youichi.

"Bukan. Ini replikanya," jawab Youichi.

Sekarang ia mulai mengerti sedikit. Alasan Youichi untuk memanggilnya imitator sialan.

"Bisa kau hapuskan blackmailku sekarang?" tanya orang itu.

"Tidak," jawab Youichi singkat. "Tidak semudah itu."

Orang itu menghela nafasnya. "Sudah kuduga. Baiklah, sepertinya aku sudah tak diperlukan lagi. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Ia membalikkan badannya, hendak melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" seru Setsuki. Langkah orang itu terhenti.

"Hm.. Ada apa?"

"Kau… bukan Hideki?" tanya Setsuki.

Bola matanya memutar. "Sudah kubilang bukan! Aku Nakamura. Kenichi Nakamura."

"Tapi kau sangat mirip dengannya. Hideki Kokuji. Apa kau tak tahu?"

Nakamura terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Setsuki beberapa saat lamanya.

"Kenichi Nakamura, 19 tahun. Seorang mahasiswa biasa. Keahlian mereplika benda dengan tingkat imitasi 90%. Tak ada yang khusus dari luar. Pernah ketahuan mengintip di kamar mandi umum wanita. Rahasia terbesarnya adalah namanya yang sebenarnya. Nama aslinya Hiroshi Kokuji."

Setsuki mendengar keterangan dari kakaknya yang datang tak terduga. Ia menatap kakaknya sejenak. Youichi menutup kembali buku hitam yang penuh berisi bahan blackmail dengan sekali tepukan yang ringan.

Setsuki kembali ke Nakamura. Atau Hiroshi. Ia kelihatan tertegun, tidak diduganya Youichi tahu nama aslinya. Kalau rahasia kecilnya, Youichi memang sudah lama mencatatnya. Tetapi mengetahui nama aslinya adalah sesuatu yang lain.

"Baik! Baik! Kau menang." Nakamura mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu namaku. Apa lagi maumu?"

"Ternyata benar. Kau saudaranya Hideki?" tanya Setsuki.

"Ya, aku akui hal itu. Kami saudara… kembar," jawabnya. " Tetapi aku tak ingin lagi mengingatnya yang sudah lama meninggal. Terlalu sulit." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Siapa sebenarnya orang yang kalian sebut Hideki itu?" tanya Youichi tiba-tiba. "Adik sialan, aku ingat kau menyebutnya tempo hari."

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan," balas Setsuki. "Tapi sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja."

((gK))

"Hm… Sekarang aku mengerti. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan imitator sialan ini?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan bola matanya ke Nakamura yang duduk agak jauh.

Setsuki baru saja selesai menceritakan semua yang ia tahu tentang Hideki pada Youichi. Mereka bertiga, termasuk Nakamura alias Hiroshi sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja di ruang tengah. Nakamura, semenjak mereka berdua menyeretnya ke dalam… Tidak. Semenjak Setsuki bercerita mengenai Hideki, sikapnya berubah. Ia yang semula tenang mendadak menjadi gelisah.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Hideki tak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya. Aku juga tak tahu kalau dia memiliki saudara. Yang kutahu hanya kedua orang tuanya terbunuh oleh Underground." Setsuki mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jangan sebut nama itu!" seru Nakamura tiba-tiba. Setsuki dan Youichi segera menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka bisa melihat di wajahnya terlintas sedikit ketakutan. Ia meringkuk di tempatnya duduk dan seperti berusaha menutup telinganya.

"Hei, tenanglah!" seru Setsuki. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tch." Youichi menyepat. "Imitator sialan."

Nakamura mulai tenang. Ia mengalihkan matanya pada Youichi. Youichi bisa melihat perasaannya yang bergejolak melalui tatapan matanya.

"Sekarang ceritakan yang kau tahu tentang Underground," perintah Youichi tenang.

Nakamura hampir berteriak, tetapi terpotong oleh ucapan Youichi.

"Diam! Atau…" Youichi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah AK-47 yang tak-ada-yang-tahu-dari-mana-benda-itu-berasal dan mengarahkannya ke Nakamura.

Nakamura mengangguk pelan. Ia mulai tenang dan kelihatannya sudah mendapatkan kontrol dirinya sendiri. Youichi menurunkan AK-47 miliknya kembali.

"Semuanya berawal saat hari itu," ia memulai. Youichi dan Setsuki menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas bagaimana. Usia kami hanya 12 tahun saat itu. Yang terbayang hanya seorang wanita yang menyeramkan. Dia masuk ke rumah kami. Orang tuaku menemuinya dan akhirnya mereka…."

Nakamura terhenti sejenak. Setsuki bisa melihat sulitnya dia menceritakan masa lalunya. _Mungkin Hideki juga akan seperti ini bila mengingat masa lalunya._

Nakamura menghela nafasnya sejanak, lalu melanjutkan. "Kemudian dia mengambil kami berdua dan menghidupi kami dengan syarat kami harus bekerja untuk organisasi itu. Kami tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melawannya."

Setuki dan Youichi hanya diam mengikuti kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara di luar, mendung menggantung. Pekatnya awan hitam menutupi seluruh langit kota. Kilat mulai menyambar, dan angin mulai bertambah kecepatannya.

"Suatu hari kami memutuskan untuk pergi karena kami tak tahan dengan perlakuannya. Namun Hideki tertangkap kembali. Ia mengorbankan dirinya agar aku bisa bebas." Tangannya mengepal, menahan berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak dalam dadanya. "Aku tak pernah mendengar lagi tentangnya sejak saat itu." Ia menatap ke arah Setsuki. "Sampai kau menceritakannya tadi. Aku juga baru tahu kalau dia terbunuh." Pandangannya kembali ke arah semula.

"Dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya dalam hidupku yang kuingat hanyalah aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari kejaran mereka. Kudengar hampir semua orang yang melarikan diri dari organisasi itu selalu terbunuh. Aku beruntung bisa merasakan hidup sampai sekarang. Lalu aku pindah ke sini dan mengganti namaku, dengan harapan aku bisa membuang masa lalu itu sekaligus menghapus jejakku." Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dari tadi.

Beberapa saat, mereka tertelan dalam keheningan malam. Masing-masing hanya menutup mulutnya rapat, dengan berbagai perasaan yang bergejolak dalam diri mereka sendiri.

"Kau tahu seperti apa Underground itu?" tanya Youichi, akhirnya bicara.

Nakamura mengalihkan matanya kepada Youichi. "Underground," katanya, "terbagi menjadi beberapa divisi. Tiap divisi memiliki satu ketua. Divisi-divisi itu memiliki otonomi penuh tersendiri dan tiap-tiap divisi tidak terkait dengan divisi lain. Saat satu divisi hancur, pusat akan membangunnya kembali mulai dari nol. Dan ketua yang lama tidak akan dipakai lagi. Dengan demikian divisi lain tidak akan terpengaruh saat satu divisi hancur."

Kilat menyambar sekali dengan diikuti suara guntur yang keras. Gerimis mulai turun di luar. Dingin mulai menusuk sekujur badan mereka.

"Mereka juga biasa berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Koordinasi yang ada hanyalah antara divisi dan pusat. Sementara pusat adalah bagian yang lain lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pusat. Tetapi yang kudengar orang-orang di pusat adalah orang-orang yang paling berbahaya dan yang paling memiliki kekuasaan," lanjutnya.

"Itu saja yang kau tahu?" Youichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yang paling khusus dari Underground adalah mereka tak pernah menggunakan rencana yang sama. Bila satu rencana gagal, maka mereka akan segera menyusun rencana baru dan membuang yang lama. Itu untuk menghindari terungkapnya kedok mereka di publik." Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu apa tujuan mereka?" tanya Setsuki.

"Tidak." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tujuan hanya diketahui oleh ketua divisi dan orang pusat. Yang berada di bawahnya tak tahu apa-apa. Anggota divisi biasanya hanya diberi instruksi tanpa menyebutkan maksud ataupun tujuan. Tentu saja untuk menghindari terbukanya topeng mereka."

"Apa kau juga memilikinya? Tanda itu," tanya Setsuki lagi.

Nakamura mengangguk. Ia mengangkat lengan jaketnya dan menunjukkan tato. Setsuki bisa melihat gambar berbagai lekukan di sana. Hampir tak terlihat tanda yang semula. Ia pasti berusaha menutupinya dengan menambah beberapa goresan.

"Aku sudah mengubahnya. Kau sudah tahu tujuanku melakukannya," jawabnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kembali kesunyian merayap di antara mereka, mengapung di udara. Detak jam tertelan di tengah suara hujan yang mulai menderas. Atmosfer yang mereka rasakan seperti tertahan oleh berbagai perkataan yang tidak kunjung meluncur dari mulut.

"Apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?" tanya Nakamura setelah beberapa saat.

Setsuki dan Youichi saling bertatapan sejenak. Setsuki tahu maksudnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo aku antar." Setsuki bangkit dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Nakamura. Mereka berdua menuju pintu. Setsuki membukakan pintunya. Nakamura keluar tanpa kata-kata lagi.

Setsuki kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia duduk di tempatnya semula dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kau yakin dia tak berbohong?" tanya Setsuki pada kakaknya yang memasang wajah serius. Ia tahu Youichi sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Aku tahu dia orang seperti apa," balas Youichi. "Daripada itu sekarang kita pikirkan langkah selanjutnya."

"Hm… Jadi menghancurkan divisi sudah cukup?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Akan sulit bila kita menghancurkan semuanya karena tak ada informasi mengenai mereka. Lagipula yang mengincar benda itu hanya satu divisi saja," ujar Youichi.

"Tetapi satu divisi saja sepertinya sudah merepotkan seperti ini." Setsuki menghela nafasnya "Sekarang kita harus mencari ketuanya. Kira-kira siapa yang paling mungkin untuk jadi ketua?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah. Tetapi waspada untuk segala kemungkinan."

Setsuki menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya akan berlanjut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan benda ini?" Setsuki menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke meja, menunjuk replika itu.

"Bawa saja," ujar Youichi. "Aku yakin langkah mereka selanjutnya akan melibatkan orang lebih banyak."

"Kampus?" Setsuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Youichi menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan tapi pasti.

"Bagaimana dengan Nakamura itu? Kita biarkan saja?" tanya Setsuki lagi.

"Ya. Lagipula imitator sialan tak akan berguna banyak," jawab Youichi.

((gK))

Angin masih menderu, menyertai hujan deras yang meliputi penjuru kota Tokyo. Kelamnya malam seakan menambah suasana mencekam yang sudah terasa.

Di sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan minimal dalam gedung bertingkat, tergambar siluet seseorang yang sedang duduk memandang hujan di luar jendela.

"Masuk ke rencana selanjutnya," gumamnya.

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

Kitsu: Baiklah! Mari kita buka lagi sesi sarap ini bersama Kitsu dan Setsu!

Setsuki: *asyik ngoprek laptop*

Kitsu: *SFX: suara jangkrik* Baiklah *sigh* Pertama dari **Akari chan males login banget**. Cepet banget! Saia bikinnya pendek ya?! o.o Ya wis lah. Yang didatangi Hiruma itu aseksual! *ketawa nista* *tiba-tiba kena sodok*

Hiroshi/Nakamura: *nyodok-nyodok dari belakang pake tongkat* Sialan lu! Gue cowok tau!!

Kitsu: I-iya!! Maafkan saia!! *sujud-sujud gaje*

Hiroshi: Maaf saja tak cukup *grin*

Setsuki: Oke, updated. Lalu **YoshiKitty29**.

Kitsu: Setsu! Tulung!! Saia mau dibunuh sama Hiroshi!! *lari muter-muter gaje dikejar Hiroshi/Nakamura*

Setsuki: Terserah *tenang-tenang aja* Motongnya kayak sinetron? Padahal si baka kuper soal sinetron.

Kitsu: Itu gak nyambung, tau. Okeh, updated! Gyaa! *balik dikejar*

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* Dari **zer0centimeter**. Hm…

Kitsu: Hoo?! Gyaaa! Saia kurang teliti!!

Setsuki: *sweatdropped*

Kitsu: Gyaa!! Baru nyadar kalimatnya rancu!! Tapi eniwei thanks udah ngingetin. Saran yang bagus.^^d Sampaikan terima kasih juga untuk temanmu.

Setsuki: Dari **Tsuichi Yukiko**. Oh, ini Ruki_ya yang kemaren-kemaren.

Kitsu: Thanks udah nge-fave. XD Youichi ketemu si itu, tuh. *nunjuk-nunjuk Hiroshi*

Hiroshi/Nakamura: Apa?! *balik ngejar Kitsu*

KItsu: Kyaaaa!!

Setsuki: Ckckck.. Lalu dari **RisaLoveHiru**. Okeh sudah di-update.

Kitsu: Hn.. hn.. hn.. *ngos-ngosan* Dari **Carilla-Yvanovskie**. Oh, arigatou, terima kasih, thank you *terharu*Saia juga senang kalau dikau suka. Hm.. saia juga menghindari mary sue/gary stu sebisa mungkin. Soalnya nobody's perfect, so everybody need the other.

Setsuki: Sok Inggris lu. Okeh, ini lanjutannya. Kedua dari terakhir, dari **-LeafValkyrie-**. Pendek?!

Kitsu: Gomen pendek. Lagi down. Depresi hasil TO yang buruk.

Setsuki: Nah, yang terakhir dari **Sabaku NikuChi**. Bikin yang panjang?

Kitsu: Huwaa. Itu masalahnya. Otak saia lagi gak bisa diolor-olor, jadinya pendek~

Hiroshi/Nakamura: Mau diolorin? *grin*

Kitsu: Hiii-hiieee?!! Gak usah!! *lari lagi dikejar Hiroshi*

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* Orang-orang yang aneh.. *pergi*

-

A/N: Haff. Lumayanlah. Saia jadi gak bisa nulis chapter panjang akhir-akhir ini. Dan ini update teakhir sebelum UN, jadi sampai UN selesai saia tak akan update ataupun publish baru. Saia sudah dikejar-kejar nih, soalnya hasil TO yang… *sigh* ada mapel yang di bawah standar nilainya.

Karenanya saia akan masuk periode hiatus. Saia ingin konsen dulu. Wish me luck, friends. 'Cause I'll need it a lot, a lot of luck to pass the fcking exam. Setelah UN, akan saia usahakan update seperti biasanya.

Review, nee~. Onegai yo *bows*

-gK


	18. After Rain

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**After **__**Rain**_

**gK**

-

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 milik Inagaki-sensei dan Murata-sensei… Kapan saya punya Eyeshield!!? *kalau dunia sudah kiamat*

Warning: OCs, OOC, setting after series

Yeeess!! I'm back, ma' friends! Let's continue the fun!! XD

-

Pagi itu meski hari yang lain, pun tetap terasa sama bagi Setsuki. Ia bangun dan melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, menikmati paginya yang hampir hening bersama Youichi, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Ia melirik sebentar ke kotak metal itu dan menyambarnya setelah berpikir beberapa saat. Dengan cepat dimasukkannya benda itu ke dalam tas. Setsuki segera berlari untuk mengejar kereta pagi menuju Enma.

Ia menghela nafasnya begitu mendapat tempat duduk dalam kereta. Gerbong yang ditempatinya cukup sepi, dan ia tak bertemu dengan Sena atau yang lain selama pagi itu. Setsuki membenarkan selempang tas di bahunya. Dibuangnya pandangan mata ke arah luar jendela. Yah, tentu saja masih musim semi. Awan mendung sisa badai semalam terlihat sedikit menggantung di atas bangunan-bangunan.

Setsuki segera bangkit dari duduknya begitu ia merasa kereta berhenti. Kaki-kakinya membawa Setsuki menjauh dari stasiun. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju lapangan football. Dilihatnya beberapa orang sudah mulai berlatih.

"Ngaa! Pagi, Setsu!" seru Mizumachi sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"Pagi juga, Mizumachi!" balasnya. Sedikit senyuman terlihat di bibirnya.

Setsuki membalas salam beberapa orang lainnya sebelum masuk ke ruang loker. Ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan seragam klub American Football. Tak lupa ia memasang gear di bawahnya. Bergegas Setsuki segera keluar dan bergabung dalam latihan bersama yang lain.

"Ah, minggu depan sudah pertandingan lainnya," gumam Riku.

"Melawan Shuuei, 'kan?" tanya Sena memastikan.

"Benar," balas Riku.

"Di sana ada Takami dan Yukimitsu," ujar Kurita.

"Kita pasti bisa menang! Semangat MAX!" seru Monta.

"Ya!"

Pembicaraan yang biasa pula yang mengalir sepanjang waktu istirahat mereka. Setsuki, seperti biasanya, hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang penuh semangat. _Yah, setidaknya hari ini jadi hari biasa,_ batinnya.

((gK))

Setsuki melirik jam yang berada di depan ruangannya. Ia hampir saja tertidur di tengah kelas kalau saja Takezo tidak menyadarkannya. Masih ada 10 menit sebelum kelasnya usai. Dihelanya nafas panjang.

Dengan sekenanya, ia melihat dosennya menerangkan entah-apapun-itu meskipun pikirannya pergi entah ke mana. Waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya ia mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Akhirnya," gumamnya pelan.

Tetapi gerakannya terhenti. Sena tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bahkan sebelum Setsuki menyentuh tasnya. Terlihat wajah Sena yang panik. Beberapa orang terlonjak saat ia lewat dengan kecepatan biasanya, yang artinya kecepatan cahaya.

"Hah… Setsu!" Sena berkata sambil terengah-engah. "Haruse-san. Dia…"

"Ada apa dengan Manajer?" tanya Setsuki sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tenanglah dahulu, Sena."

"Pokoknya sekarang ikutlah dahulu," ujar Sena. Ia segera menarik tangan Setsuki dan membawanya berlari keluar menuju ruang klub.

"Oi, Sena! Jangan cepat-cepat!" seru Setsuki. Tentu pengalaman dibawa berlari dengan kecepatan seperti itu sedikit mendebarkan. Atau mungkin menakutkan. Tetapi tampaknya Sena tak mendengarkan kata-katanya. Setsuki segera menyimpulkan bahwa keadaannya gawat.

Tiba di ruang klub, Sena mendorong ruang klub sambil mengerem mendadak. Mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai klub. Dalam ruang klub, terlihat Haruse yang terbaring di kursi sambil ditemani Riku yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Setsuki. Dia dan Sena segera menghampiri kursi tempat Riku dan Haruse.

"Sepertinya terjatuh. Saat aku kemari bersama Sena dia sudah tak sadar dan tersungkur di lantai," jelas Riku.

"Kemudian aku pergi mencari bantuan. Aku teringat kalau kelasmu yang paling cepat selesai hari ini, Setsu-kun. Jadi aku pergi mencarimu," jelas Sena. Setsuki mengangguk mendengar penjelasan mereka.

"Lebih baik kita membawanya untuk diperiksa," saran Setsuki.

"Baiklah. Akan kutulis pesan untuk yang lain," ujar Sena sambil menulis sesuatu dengan cepat di atas secarik kertas.

((gK))

Mereka bertiga menunggu di depan sebuah kamar sementara Haruse diperiksa oleh seorang dokter. Sena dan Setsuki duduk tenang, sementara Riku terus saja mondar-mandir sepanjang koridor.

"Riku, tenanglah," ujar Sena.

"Lagipula kita hanya bisa menunggu sekarang," sambung Setsuki.

Riku tidak mengindahkan perkataan kedua temannya. Ia masih mondar-mandir.

"Hei, kau!" seru suara seorang wanita. "Lebih baik kau berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu dan duduklah dengan tenang kalau tak mau nyawamu diambil hantu."

Perhatian mereka teralih pada pemilik suara itu. Seorang wanita dengan aura menyeramkan, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Suster Oka. Mereka bertiga segera merinding begitu ia mendekat.

"Ada seorang pasien yang meninggal di koridor ini. Malam itu ia kehilangan banyak darah akibat kecelakaan. Karena kamar yang lainnya sudah penuh, ia ditempatkan di koridor ini. Ia harus menunggu sampai dokter datang. Tetapi karena lukanya terlalu parah, ia meninggal sebelum dokter sempat datang. Dan sekarang ia menghantui koridor ini." Suster Oka bercerita panjang lebar.

Sena terlihat banyak berkeringat dingin, sementara Riku sudah terduduk di sampingnya, merasakan hal yang sama. Setsuki sendiri hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meski ia merasakan bulu kuduknya juga ikut berdiri. Tetapi yang membuatnya merinding adalah 'aura hitam' yang berada di sekitar suster itu.

Akhirnya Suster Oka melangkah pergi begitu melihat ketiga orang itu sudah tenang. Setsuki menoleh ke arah Sena di sebelahnya.

"Dia menyeramkan," ujar Setsuki.

"Beg-beg-begitulah," balas Sena sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia masih gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin.

Beberapa waktu berlalu tanpa kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut mereka. Setsuki baru teringat akan tasnya yang tertinggal di kelas sebelumnya. Ia menghela nafasnya. _Sudahlah, aku bisa me__n__gambilnya nanti_, batinnya.

((gK))

Suara ketikan cepat dari tangan Youichi yang beradu dengan keyboard di hadapannya terdengar memenuhi seantero ruang klub American Football Saikyoudai. Matanya tak sekalipun terlepas dari layar. Ruang klub sedang kosong. Anak-anak sialan itu belum ada yang datang. Bahkan manajer sialan sekalipun.

"Tapi sungguh tak ada yang menduga hal itu akan terjadi." Sebuah suara yang datang mendekat tertangkap telinganya. Asalnya dari luar ruang klub. Anak-anak sialan itu sudah datang rupanya.

"Kudengar dia dibunuh. Ditembak tepat di jantungnya," sambung sebuah suara yang lain. _Ada yang terbunuh, heh?_ Youichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Entah siapa yang melakukannya. Tidak ada yang tahu," ujar Juumonji sambil membuka pintu, hanya untuk disambut rentetan peluru dari Youichi. Anggota klub American Football yang baru datang segera berhamburan keluar.

"Latihan! Latihan! Dasar teri-teri sialan!!" seru Youichi, masih menembakkan AK-47 yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana.

Mamori yang baru datang hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang klub.

"Hei, manajer sialan!" panggil Youichi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, dan ada apa?" balas Mamori sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Ada yang mati. Siapa?" tanya Youichi sekenanya.

"Oh, Nakamura Kenichi dari jurusan teknik."

Mendengar nama itu, Youichi mengangkat alisnya. _Underground, tidak salah lagi._

"Dari yang kudengar, dia ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa di gang belakang supermarket depan stasiun. Sepertinya dibunuh kemarin malam. Ada luka tembak tepat di jantungnya," sambung Mamori.

Youichi terdiam. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. _Dibunuh setelah kembali dari tempatku._

"Manajer sialan, awasi mereka berlatih. Aku ada urusan," pesannya singkat sambil melangkah pergi. Ya, ia harus menyelidiki tempat itu.

Dalam beberapa saat ia sudah sampai di TKP seperti yang ditunjukkan Mamori. Benar saja, ada sedikit bekas darah yang terciprat di tanah. Youichi memandangi sekitar tempat itu, mencermati setiap sudut untuk setiap petunjuk. Matanya yang tajam menangkap sebuah benda metal kecil di sudut. Tampaknya polisi melewatkan benda itu.

Youichi segera melangkahkan kakinya dan memungut benda itu. Sebuah peluru, 7.65 mm Browning. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di wajahnya. _Jadi dia kembali lagi._

((gK))

Setsuki, Sena, dan Riku masih duduk harap-harap cemas di koridor yang menurut Suster Oka berhantu itu. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka sedikit tersentak. Dengan segera mereka bertiga berdiri dan menyambut dokter yang baru keluar dari kamar Haruse.

"Kalian yang bersama Nakagawa Haruse-san?" tanya dokter yang tampaknya masih muda itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Iya, benar. Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanya Riku.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Apa dia punya penyakit?" tanya dokter itu. Riku dan Sena berpandangan sejenak.

"Tubuhnya memang agak lemah. Kami tak tahu apa penyakitnya, tetapi dia memang terbiasa meminum suatu obat," jelas Riku.

"Sepertinya dia tidak meminum obatnya hari ini," ujar dokter itu. "Sekarang dia sedang tidur. Jadi sebaiknya kalian tak menganggungnya dahulu."

"Terima kasih, dokter," ujar Sena. Mereka bertiga menundukkan badannya.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Dokter itu melangkah pergi. Mereka bertiga merasakan kelegaan yang sama.

"Untunglah tidak apa-apa. Apa kata pelatih nanti," kata Riku.

"Benar," Setsuki membenarkan.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekat tertangkap telinga mereka bertiga. Perhatian ketiganya segera teralih pada arah datangnya langkah kaki itu, untuk menemukan beberapa teman satu tim mereka bersama pelatih Nakagawa datang.

"Bagaimana Haruse?" tanya pelatih mereka.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Sekarang dia sedang tidur. Kata dokter tadi, dia tak meminum obatnya," jawab Riku.

Terdengar beberapa orang mengucapkan "syukurlah kalau begitu".

((gK))

Setsuki berjalan beriringan bersama anggota tim yang lain dari rumah sakit itu. Hari sudah semakin sore. Ia harus segera mengambil tasnya dan mengejar kereta kembali ke Deimon. Sepanjang jalan sampai ke ruang klub, ia hanya diam medengarkan teman-temannya berbicara mengenai semua hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan.

"Oi, Setsu!" panggil Watanabe. Dia tidak ikut ke rumah sakit untuk mengawasi anak-anak lainnya berlatih. Watanabe menghampiri Setsuki dan menyerahkan tas miliknya. "Seorang temanmu datang menitipkan tas itu. Katanya kau meninggalkannya di kelas."

"Ah, iya. Memang begitu. Terima kasih, Watanabe-senpai," ujar Setsuki. "Mungkin itu Takezo."

"Ya, tak usah dipikirkan. Eh, kau bilang Takezo?" tanya Watanabe.

Setsuki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia satu kelas denganku tadi."

"Bukan, bukan Takezo." Watanabe menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pasti tahu kalau Takezo. Dia bekerja di supermarket milik pamanku dan aku sering melihatnya. Tadi yang mengembalikan tasmu bukan seperti Takezo."

"Oh, begitu." Setsuki menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Latihannya sudah usai?"

"Ya, kalian melewatkannya. Tapi jangan lupa datang besok pagi. Pertandingan kita sudah dekat," pesan Watanabe.

Setsuki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu."

((gK))

Setsuki melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gerbong yang ia tempati sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia masih pulang sendirian saja, tidak bersama teman-temannya. Bayangannya terlukis oleh sinar matahari sore yang merah di trotoar, bergerak tenang seiring langkah kakinya membawa pergi tubuh itu dari stasiun. Cercahan yang sama mengena sekujur tubuhnya, memberikan figurnya sentuhan cahaya senja yang lembut. Rambutnya ikut terwarnai kemerahan, sesekali digerakkan pelan oleh angin sejuk musim semi.

Ia sampai di aparteman kakaknya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Setsuki segera menuju ke dapur dan menemukan kakaknya, seperti biasa tengah melakukan sesuatu dengan laptop putih miliknya. Youichi mengalihkan matanya dari layar dan melihat ke arah adik sialannya yang baru tiba.

"Mereka bergerak lagi," ujar Youichi. "Imitator sialan terbunuh kemarin malam."

Mata Setsuki membesar. Berita yang tidak bagus untuk sore hari yang cerah itu.

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

Kitsu: Oh, yeah! Saya kembali!! Setsu, kangeeen! *peluk-peluk seenaknya - dijitak*

Setsuki: Cih. Gue gak mau deket-deket orang gila macam lu! *pergi*

Kitsu: He!? O.o Ya, sudahlah... Ini tandanya saya harus membalas review sendiri saja.. -_- Oke, minna. Already updated!! XDD

Pertama dari **Midnight Baron**. Oh, zer0 nih? Hahay, cuma efek, koq. Soalnya saya orangnya gak tahan nulis tanda petik terus.. -_-" Amiin. Thanks doanya. Oh, itu. Ah-haha ^^;; maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Saya orangnya malas, tambah lagi susah nyari link balasannya satu-satu di inbox saya yang penuh email dari jejaring sosial. -_- Lagipula saya ingin menyamakan pereview yang signed dan anonim, untuk menunjukkan pereview anonim punya hak sama dan tetap dibutuhkan. Yang baca kan gak selalu punya akun di FFn *kagak usah banyak curcol, dudul!* Sekali lagi, sorry for the inconvenience *very deep bows*

Dari **Antoniette Yoh**. Oh, yang penting UN-nya bagus, toh!? Whehehe. Okeh, saya sudah selesai koq, sekarang. Hehe, jangan ditiru, anak baik. Saya bukan orang yang bisa diobrak-obrak dipaksa belajar, moody banget. Jadi kalau mau bikin fic, ya bikin. Kalau belajar, ya belajar. Wkwkwk. Sangat bejad.

Lalu **Akari-chan males sekali login**. Ah, kenapa semua ngeluh soal IPA!? Kenapa kagak ngeluh soal Kimia coba!? *Kimia itu IPA, dudul! -_-"* Emang ceritanya ribet dan muter-muter gaje. Hehey, yang akan terjadi, Hiruma mati!! *kena AK-47 – Hiruma: Jangan harap kau bisa membunuhku!!* *Kitsu: Gomen! Gomen, Hiruma-sama!! – sujud-sujud gaje* Ah, dia tak mau mati. Tapi kalau suda tua ntar juga mati sendiri *ya, iyalah* Tunggu saja, ya *grin*

Dari **YoshiKitty29**. Hahay, begitulah saya!! *kagak usah bangga, dudul! -_-"* Amin, makasih doanya.. XD

Next, **The Devil**. Ahaha, tak apa-apa koq. Arigatou~ Hoho, ide itu sebenernya juga telat datang *atau saya yang paling males ngasih spoiler XP* Terus baca, ya!

Then, **Tsuichi Yukiko**. Beg-beg-begitulah. Sena dkk? Hahay, tunggu saja, yah! XD *seneng banget nyuruh orang nunng seenak udelnya*

Lalu, **just reader**. Yosha, sudah nih. Hoho, seru, seru, seru!! *ditimpuk Ipin – seenak udel ngambil gayanya*

Kemudian, **RisaLoveHiru**. Iya, terima kasih. Benar-benar perjuangan yang berat. =_=.. Sekarang setelah ini SNMPTN!! *mata berapi-api*

Next, **ShiroNeko-Miaww!!** Kyaa! Kucing!! Kamu mirip Komil ( kucingnya Kitsu, sekaligus satu dari sekian korban weird naming sense-nya author sarap ini) *ditampol – seenak weteng ngomong gaje* Arigatou. Hehey, jangan khawatir. Saya baru balik, nih! XD

Dari **Youichi Fitria -Alice-**. Ahaha, thenks udah baca!^^ Thanks lagi untuk doanya. Hehe, ini sudah saya update.

Finally. **Yuusaki Kuchiki**. Iya, bener. Youichi lebih keren!! *Setsuki kiduten* Thanks buat doanya. Sudah Apdet!!

Ah, akhirnya bisa apdet, jugaa!! XDD Senangnya~~ Ahhaha, saya hampir lupa sampai di mana ceritanya. Ya, saya author yang serampangan banget. Hufft..

Setsuki: *muncul lagi* Alesan aja, lu. Bilang aja sibuk baca Germancest lem-

Kitsu: STOOPP!!! Jangan umbar aib, donk!

Setsuki: Cih!

Kitsu: Okee~!! Repiu, minna~ XDD Pleeaseee

-gK


	19. Treat

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE  
**

**_Treat_**

**-gK**

**-  
**

Disclaimer: Kula mboten nggadah Eyeshield 21 *jawa mode: ON*

Warning: OCs, OOC, setting after series

-

"Mereka bergerak lagi," ujar Youichi. "Imitator sialan terbunuh kemarin malam."

Mata Setsuki membesar. Berita yang tidak bagus untuk sore hari yang cerah itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke salah satu kursi. Tatapannya jelas bertanya.

Youichi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda metalik kecil. Peluru yang ia temukan di tempat terbunuhnya Nakamura. Setsuki mengikuti gerakan tangan Youichi sampai di atas meja. Ia menatap peluru itu. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Ini 'kan…"

"Benar. 7,65mm Browning. SA handgun. Kau ingat saat kubilang ada orang sialan yang mengikutiku dan hampir membunuhku?"

Setsuki menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Orang sialan itu membawa senjata semacam itu. Lalu motif, sudah kuperiksa data-data imitator sialan. Hanya Underground yang mungkin melakukan hal ini."

Mereka terdiam. Tampak masing-masing berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana dengan benda sialan itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Youichi tiba-tiba.

"Uhm, replika itu. Seharusnya…" Setsuki membuka tasnya dan mencari-cari kotak metal yang ia bawa tadi pagi di setiap sudut tasnya. Hanya untuk berkata, "…hilang."

Matanya membesar. Tak mungkin hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Atau… mungkin saja.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Youichi.

"Replika itu tak ada di sini. Aku ingat membawanya ke kampus dalam tasku. Lalu… Argh!" Setsuki menjatuhkan dahinya dan bertemu dengan permukaan meja yang dingin.

"Bicara yang jelas, adik sialan!" perintah Youichi.

"Aku meninggalkan tasku di kelas karena Sena tiba-tiba menarikku keluar begitu kelas usai. Dia memaksaku ke ruang klub. Di sana manajer pingsan, lalu kami membawanya untuk diperiksa. Saat aku kembali Watanabe berkata kalau ada seseorang yang mengantarkan tasku ke ruang klub," jelas Setsuki panjang lebar.

Alis Youichi terangkat. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan beralih ke laptop di hadapannya. Dengan cepat jari-jarinya mulai beradu dengan keyboard. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Lihat ini!" seru Youichi. Setsuki mengangkat wajahnya. Youichi sudah memutar laptopnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Setsuki.

"Kau menanam alat pelacak?" tanya Setsuki. Dahinya mengernyit.

Youichi mengangguk. "Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kita jadikan petunjuk. Kecuali orang-orang sialan itu mulai menyerang. Sepertinya mereka sudah masuk ke Enma."

Setsuki menatap layar itu. Titik merah terlihat di sudut peta yang terlihat di layar. Setsuki tahu itu tempat menghilangnya sinyal dari alat pelacak di replika itu. Dan tempatnya, tepat di belakang kompleks kampus Enma. Tidak ada petunjuk. Siapa saja dari kampusnya bisa masuk ke sana. Bahkan orang luarpun sebenarnya juga bisa mendapat akses ke daerah itu.

"Apapun yang mereka lakukan, sepertinya ini rencana paling besar mereka," Youichi menatap adiknya lurus. "Waspada. Jangan pernah percaya pada orang baru."

Setsuki mengangguk. Semua hal tampaknya mulai mengarah ke satu arah. Bahaya datang mendekat. Bahkan bahaya itupun masih belum terukur besarnya.

((gK))

Setsuki menemukan dirinya bangun di tempat tidurnya. Ia bangkit dan menguap malas. Dilihatnya keluar jendela. Hujan turun. Hari itu seharusnya mereka berencana melihat pertandingan Oujo.

Entah mengapa dia jadi malas. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus pergi ke kampus juga. Dipaksanya badannya untuk bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah berada di tengah hujan. Salah satu tangan memegang payung yang melindunginya dari tetesan deras air, sementara tangan yang lain dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celananya. Ia berjalan menerobos hujan. Sesekali menggerakkan payungnya ke samping, melindungi dirinya dari cipratan air karena kendaraan yang lewat.

Sampai di stasiun, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Hujan memang sering turun di musim semi, dan orang menjadi lebih berat untuk keluar dari perlindungannya di rumah. Tetapi Setsuki, dia tidak peduli. Sebenarnya dia sangat menikmati bau hujan yang menyebarkan atmosfer lembab di sekitarnya. Seperti sebuah memori yang pantas dikenang.

Setsuki segera memasuki ruang klub begitu sampai di kampus. Seperti dugaannya, tak banyak yang datang. Ia melihat Sena, Riku, dan Monta sedang bercakap-cakap. Sementara Mizumachi dan Kotarou menikmati kue kering. Sangat aneh, karena ini masih pagi tetapi mereka sudah makan camilan yang notabene kurang baik. Lalu di pojok terjauh ruangan tampaknya Unsui dan Watanabe sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Setsuki meletakkan payungnya di sudut dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan Sena, Monta, dan Riku.

"Pagi," sapa Setsuki.

"Pagi juga, Setsu-kun," jawab Sena dan Monta hampir bersamaan.

"Pagi juga," jawab Riku singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan latihannya?" tanya Setsuki.

"Tidak tahu." Sena mengedikkan bahunya. "Tetapi kata Watanabe-senpai kita harus menunggu sampai hujan reda dan lapangan kering."

Setsuki menghela nafasnya. Ia terdiam sambil mendengarkan mereka bertiga bercakap-cakap.

((gK))

"Siapa?" tanya Setsuki, mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Nghaa. Entahlah. Dia kelihatannya memiliki rambut hitam. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia menghadap ke arah lain," jawab Mizumachi.

Setsuki baru saja menanyakan pada Mizumachi siapa orang yang datang ke belakang kampus kemarin sore, mengingat Mizumachi harus memutar untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Ia selalu lewat daerah belakang kampus dan terkadang melewati pintu belakang kalau kebetulan saja tidak dikunci. Dan kemarin sore itu adalah sebuah kebetulan karena pintu belakang tidak dikunci. Mizumachi melewati pintu itu dan melihat seseorang. Tetapi tampaknya ia gagal menggambarkan wajahnya.

"Tetapi sepertinya dia laki-laki. Dan ada mobil berwarna hitam yang membawanya pergi begitu ia keluar. Itu saja yang kuingat, Setsu-kun," lanjut Mizumachi.

"Mobil? Kau ingat nomor platnya?" tanya Setsuki lagi, penuh harapan.

"Ehm.. Tunggu! Err…" Mizumachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Tampaknya. "Sepertinya aku tidak ingat."

Setsuki menghela nafas. Padahal harapannya untuk mendapat petunjuk. Tetapi sepertinya harapan itu sudah kandas.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Mizumachi.

Setsuki mendadak gugup. Ia tertawa kering. "Ahahaha… Tidak ada apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita cepat. Mereka hampir meninggalkan kita."

"Oh, iya! Hei, semuanya. Tunggu!" teriak Mizumachi pada teman-teman mereka yang sudah berada di depan, siap mencegat bus. Mereka akan berangkat untuk menyaksikan pertandingan Oujo.

Setsuki menghela nafas lega. Untung saja Mizumachi tidak curiga yang macam-macam dan mudah teralihkan perhatiannya. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan teman-temannya. Yah, itu jauh lebih baik…

((gK))

"Setsu-kun, kau memperhatikan pertandingannya, tidak!?" Sena bertanya. Setsuki tersadar dari lamunannya, mengerjap karena ia dipaksa meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf. Aku terbawa lamunanku sedikit sepertinya." Setsuki memaksakan senyum. Ia sedang berpikir keras, yang nampaknya tak membuahkan hasil apapun, dan Sena membuatnya harus kembali menyimak pertandingan.

Setsuki menghela nafasnya. Di papan skor terpampang angka 27-7. Tampaknya ia melewatkan beberapa touchdown yang dibuat Oujo. Ya, ia jadi sering melamun hari ini. Bahkan tadi di kelasnya juga. Sepertinya seberapa kerasnya ia berpikir malah semakin membuat pikirannya buntu.

((gK))

Sebuah seringai di kegelapan. Kesinisan terlihat jelas dari caranya menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau tak akan lolos. Aku akan memaksamu membuka mulut walau itu artinya akan ada nyawa yang melayang…"

Sosok itu menatap dua buah layar monitor, terlihat jelas gambar Youichi di salah satu monitor dan Setsuki di monitor yang lain.

((tsudzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

**YoshiKitty29 **: Seru kah?! Koq saya ngrasa makin aneh en gaje, ya.. Ya sudahlah. Oh, gak. Saya mau masuk Todai a.k.a Tokyo Daigaku!! XDD *Setsu: Gak mungkin, gak mungkin. Ngayal banget! -_-"*

**Youichi Nanase** : Okeh, apdeted!!

**Tsuichi Yukiko** : Oh, siapa ya? Yang ngembaliin kan Watanabe. Wkwkwkwk.. XP *digampar* already updated!

**RisaLoveHiru** : Oh, nice! Analisis yang bagus. Sepertinya kamu cukup pinter, ya.. *dilempar kompi* Tapi saya sendiri juga bingung.. (?) Already updated!

**zer0centimeter** : Ahaha, tenkyuu. Err.. sadarkah anda kalau yang saya omongin itu inbox email? bukan inbox FFn? Bukannya reply URL itu dikirim ke email? Dan karena inbox saya itu bejibun, yaa begitulah... Btw saya bukan author di FNI, saya author di fandom ES Indo. Mengerti apa maksud saya? ^^;; (I don't like to be compared, my friend) already apdeted.

**Youichi Fitria -Alice-** : Ohemjii.. Setsu? Keren? Cih! *ditembak - Setsu: Apa lu?!! Sirik!!* Oke, updated!

**Akari-chan males login lagi XD** : Iya, benar!! Cerita ini sangat panjaaang!! XDD *bangga? -_-"* Oke, already updated..

-

A/N: Oke, chapter pendek lainnya *sigh*. Salah satu chapter dengan waktu pembuatan draft tercepat, tepat satu jam. Karena saya sibuk bikin surat lamaran pekerjaan. Bukan, bukan. Saya gak mau nglamar kerja, tapi ujian praktek Bahasa Inggris (dan dijadikan PR!!) Mana tegak bersambung lagi!! Argh!! DX

Jadi, repiu pliiss.. Minna-sama~~


	20. That Man

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**That man**_

**-gK**

-

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 bukan punya sayah~~

Warning: OCs, OOC, setting after series

-

Hari sudah menjelang senja saat pertandingan itu selesai. Setsuki segera mempercepat langkahnya begitu ia keluar dari stadion. Beruntung kereta selanjutnya menuju Deimon masih belum berangkat. Masih ada 15 menit sebelum kereta itu memasuki stasiun Enma.

Setsuki mendudukkan dirinya di salah bangku di dekat peron. Ia menghela nafas. Stasiun itu semakin ramai saja seiring senja yang semakin larut dalam malam.

Seorang laki-laki yang masih kelihatan muda duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Setsuki. Setelan berwarna senada melekat di badannya, sementara kacamata hitam menutupi mata lelaki itu. Setsuki menangkap figur itu dari sudut matanya. Ada sesuatu dari orang itu yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Tapi, ia tak ambil pusing. _Hanya perasaanku saja sepertinya,_ pikirnya.

"Hei, kau!"

Suara itu kering dan berat. Setsuki tahu pasti suara itu berasal dari lelaki di sampingnya dan ditujukan padanya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke lelaki itu. Terlihat jelas sebuah seringai terbentuk di wajah lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. Firasatnya mendadak menjadi buruk. Setsuki bisa merasakan sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. _Oh, sial! Sesuatu akan terjadi_.

"Hiruma Setsuki. Aku sudah lama mencarimu," ucap lelaki itu. Seringai tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

Mata Setsuki membesar begitu mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. _Siapa dia? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?_ Berbagai pertanyaan mulai memenuhi benak Setsuki.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Setsuki. Ia mencoba menahan suaranya supaya tidak bergetar walau sebenarnya adrenalin mulai berlari dalam tubuhnya.

Seringai lelaki itu bertambah lebar. Sinis.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Tapi kita punya urusan," ujar lelaki itu. "Tepatnya urusanmu dengan ketua kami."

Nafas Setsuki tercekat. Ia bisa menduga lelaki itu juga salah satu anggota Underground yang mengincar benda itu.

"Kau…. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Leech." Dugaannya tak meleset.

"Tidak akan!" seru Setsuki. Ia terkejut akan kebulatan dalam suaranya sendiri.

"Sayang sekali kau tak mau bekerja sama." Seringai di wajahnya masih tak berkurang. Lelaki itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. Sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kotak dan berwarna hitam ada di genggamannya. Mata Setsuki membesar. Ia tahu benda itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah menanam bom di beberapa gedung di kota ini. Termasuk gedung universitas Enma dan stasiun ini." Setiap kata yang meluncur dalam mulutnya disertai kepercayaan diri yang tak pernah berkurang. "Bom ini hanya bisa dikontrol dengan kendali yang kumiliki ini."

Setsuki mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tak pernah menyangka segalanya akan terputar balik seperti ini. Ia masih ingat saat Nakamura mengatakan Underground selalu menjaga kerahasiaan gerakan dan rencana mereka. Tetapi tampaknya yang sedang ia hadapi bersedia mengambil risiko untuk tujuan mereka.

"Cepat serahkan Leech!" Perintah datang dengan tegas dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak membawanya!" balas Setsuki cepat. Dalam situasi seperti itu, Setsuki tahu sangat penting untuk selalu tenang. _Sial!_

"Tch!" Laki-laki itu menyimpan kembali alat itu ke balik jaketnya. "Datanglah ke gedung Enzou di Deimon nanti malam dengan membawa Leech. Kalau tidak…" Laki-laki itu berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "kau tahu akibatnya."

Setsuki menelan ludah. Matanya mengikuti laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menjauh sampai tak tertangkap matanya.

((gK))

Begitu kereta berhenti, segera ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat keluar dari gerbong. Dengan sigap Setsuki melewati orang-orang yang terus memenuhi stasiun kereta. Hari sudah semakin larut saat ia mencapai apartemen kakaknya. Setsuki tak membuang waktu. Cepat ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Kakinya membawa Setsuki menuju dapur, berharap menemukan seseorang yang sudah memenuhi pikirannya.

Begitu mencapai dapur, ia disambut oleh pemandangan yang sudah tak asing lagi. Ia menghela nafas begitu menemukan orang yang ia cari menyambutnya dengan lirikan mata dari balik layar.

"Youichi-nii," Setsuki memulai, tetapi Youichi menyelanya.

"Aku sudah tahu," sergah Youichi. Matanya kembali lagi ke layar di hadapannya. Tangannya mulai beradu lagi dengan papan keyboard, menimbulkan suara ketukan.

"Heh?" Setsuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tetapi perlahan turun kembali saat ia mulai mengerti maksud kakaknya. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kita tunggu gerakan mereka. Mungkin orang sialan itu hanya menggertak saja," balas Youichi.

Setsuki mengangguk. Bagaimanapun segala kemungkinan masih terbuka. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya, membiarkan keheningan menjadi atmosfer mereka dalam dapur kecil itu.

"Sialan!" umpat Youichi tiba-tiba. Setsuki tertarik dari lamunannya.

"Dengar! Salah satu department store di dekat Enma baru saja diledakkan," ujar Youichi.

Setsuki menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mereka benar-benar tak main-main lagi.

"Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain." Youichi menutup laptopnya dengan satu tepukan. Ia beralih ke adiknya. "Siapkan dirimu, adik sialan."

Setsuki mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghilang ke kamarnya. Youichi menarik salah satu handphone miliknya. Dengan cepat ia memanggil seseorang.

"Orang tua sialan, cepat kemari sekarang juga. Bawakan benda yang kutitipkan padamu tempo hari. Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, lakukan saja."

((gK))

Dengan cepat Setsuki menyambar jaketnya. Tak lupa ia menyimpan handgun di baliknya. Segera ia turun dari kamar dan menemukan kakaknya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Youichi memanggul AK-47 miliknya di satu tangan dan memegang kotak metal di tangan yang lain. Sementara orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya, Setsuki mengenalnya sebagai Gen Takekura atau Musashi, kicker tim Devilbats dahulu.

"Kau yakin bisa mengatasinya sendiri?" tanya Musashi.

"Tch! Kau pikir aku siapa?" balas Youichi.

Musashi menghela nafasnya. Temannya satu itu mungkin tak akan pernah berubah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajah yang asing baginya. Setsuki tersenyum kecil. Ia bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

"Oh, itu adikmu yang kau ceritakan tadi?" tanya Musashi.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri," jawab Youichi. Ia melirik ke adiknya sejenak.

"Kau pasti Setsuki," ujar Musashi. Setsuki mengangguk.

"Dan kau Musashi, 'kan?"

"Begitulah," jawab Musashi. "Baiklah. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang," lanjutnya seraya menuju pintu. Youichi dan Setsuki mengikutinya dari belakang.

Udara malam yang dingin menggigit kulitnya saat mereka keluar dari gedung. Namun, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka atau memaksa mereka mundur. _Harus selesai malam ini juga._

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

**The Devil**: Hahay, sudah apdet!

**Akari males login bener DX**: Yang diliat Mizumachi itu… sepertinya author XP *digampar* Oh, saya mau nglamar ke pabrik semen yang baru dibangun *gaje -_-"*

**Tsuichi Yukiko**: Iya, saya lagi gak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang *emangnya mie -_-"* Oh, siapakah itu? Sepertinya author yang lagi mendelengi layarnya yang bergambar Hiruma *ditabok*

**zer0centimeter**: Ah, terima kasih sudah mau mengerti..^^ Oh, iya.. -_- Saya sering kelupaan *gak pernah lama-lama di warnet* Thanks udah ngingetin *pikun!*. Apdeted!

**Yoh**: Haha, gak papa koq :). Saya tahu kamu sibuk, saya juga sibuk koq.. wkwkwk.. Apdeted!

**RisaLoveHiru**: Arigatou~~ XDD Padahal sebenernya gak terlalu misterius koq kalau mau mikir~ *ditabok*

**YoshiKitty29**: Nasibnya? Mereka gak kebagian BLT *dilempar keluar jendela* Updated!

**Youichi Fitria -Alice- g Login**: Ah, gak papa koq telat. Setsu kakkoii?! Huweek! *ditimpuki Setsuki* Updated! XD

**HirumYouriLoveJumonji**: Tenkyuu~ XD Ini dia chapter selanjutnya~

**Phia**: Oh,yeah tenkyuu. Direpiu saya udah senang koq..^^ Idenya~ entahlah.. Dapat pas nyuci baju. wkwkwkwk.. Walah dipanggil sensei. Jadi malu.. hehe.. *gaje ih*

-

A/N: Owaah~! Gomennasai!! Hontou ni gomennasai!! DX Updatenya telat banget! Gara-garanya saya minggu kemaren mesti ke Sby, lalu pulang-pulang kena demam. Sungguh memalukan.. -_-"

Begitu demam sembuh, kena batuk pilek, sekaligus sense saya bener-bener ilang! Jadi pas mau ngetik lupa mau ngetik apa T.T Ini saja masih untung saya bisa ngetik. Pendek lagi. Payah! Bener-bener payah!

Uh, setelah ini ceritanya akan langsung straight sampai complete, jadi gomen, untuk distraksinya gak bisa ditampilkan. Semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum chapter ke-30. Wish me luck!

Review wo onegaishimasu~ XD

-gK


	21. The Dusk

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**The Dusk**_

**-gK**

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 punya simbah-simbah kakung saya yang bernama Riichiro Inagaki dan Murata Yusuke *ditabok karena ngaku-ngaku seenak udel*

Warning: OCs, OOC, setting after series

Langkah-langkah kaki di dalam kegelapan malam. Setsuki berjalan di belakang Youichi dan Musashi. Ia merapatkan mantelnya sementara telinga terbuka mendengar percakapan mereka.

"…gedung Enzou mulanya dibangun untuk perkantoran. Perusahaan Takekura semula menangani pembangunannya. Tetapi di tengah jalan kontraktor yang meminta kami membangun gedung itu memilih menggantikan perusahaan kami dengan perusahaan lain," jelas Musashi panjang lebar.

Terdengar balon karet yang meletus. Youichi tampak serius mendengarkan informasi yang diberikan Musashi.

"Tetapi sepertinya mereka masih menggunakan desain awal. Sekarang gedung itu sepertinya digunakan untuk kepentingan yang lain. Aku bahkan tak tahu," lanjutnya.

"Kau masih ingat denah gedung itu?" tanya Youichi.

"Sedikit," jawab Musashi. "Denah awalnya sudah diminta kembali."

"Setidaknya berikan apa saja yang kau ingat, Orang tua sialan."

"Baiklah." Musashi menghela nafas. "Gedung Enzou memiliki sepuluh lantai. Masing-masing terdiri dari lima sampai sepuluh ruangan."

"Lift?" tanya Youichi lagi.

"Ada dua di bagian timur dan barat," jawab Musashi.

"Bagaimana dengan tangga?"

"Di sebelah utara," balasnya.

"Itu saja?" Youichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sayangnya begitu." Musashi menghela nafasnya.

"Tch." Youichi menyepat. Semoga saja itu semua cukup untuk malam ini. Ia tahu malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

((gK))

Gedung itu tampak sedikit tak terawat. Hampir gelap, listrik di dalamnya seperti tak berfungsi. Dan gambaran yang diberikan Musashi mendekati apa yang dilihatnya. Youichi memandangi gedung itu dengan tatapan serius. Ia merasakan handphone miliknya bergetar. Dilihatnya sebuah pesan masuk, dari Mamori. Youichi sudah menginstruksinya untuk mengamati siaran berita malam itu dan memberitahunya setiap ada gedung yang meledak.

Ia membuka pesan itu. Nafasnya tercekat sejenak memandangi layar yang cahayanya temaram di tengah kegelapan.

"Sialan," umpatnya pelan. Youichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Setsuki yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"SMA Deimon diledakkan," ujarnya singkat.

Mata Setsuki jelas membesar. Mereka masih bergerak. Musashi juga ikut terlihat terkejut. Diingatnya dulu satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu adalah Youichi. Musashi masih ingat saat Youichi melemparkan berbagai senjata. Bom, granat, sampai bazooka. Tak jarang ia menghancurkan gedung sekolah mereka. Dan entah cara apa yang dilakukan temannya sampai kepala sekolahpun tak meminta ganti rugi. Yang pasti cara itu licik. Khas Youichi. Ia berpikir apa anak yang disebutnya adiknya itu juga sama seperti Youichi. Tetapi Musashi tak yakin. Setsuki kelihatan normal dari luar, kecuali untuk sepasang telinga runcing. Itupun lebih tersembunyi oleh rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Ia juga tak banyak bicara.

Musashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu. Ada yang harus mereka lakukan. Ia meyakinkan hatinya bahwa yang mereka lakukan saat itu baik dan semoga saja mereka bisa selamat.

"Orang tua sialan," panggil Youichi. Musashi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tak usah ikut masuk ke dalam. Pastikan saja handphone milikmu tetap aktif," perintahnya. "Dan sebaiknya kau menunggu di tempat yang agak jauh. Mereka pasti mengamati sekitar. "

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya tanpaku?" tanya Musashi. Youichi hanya menyeringai.

Ia memandangi gedung itu sekali lagi. Youichi menghela nafas kemudian memperbaiki letak AK-47 di pundaknya. Ia melirik ke arah adiknya, memberi isyarat untuk bersiap sebelum akhirnya melangkah memasuki gedung itu. Tangannya menggenggam kotak metal di sakunya. Ya! Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini malam ini juaga. Setsuki menarik nafas dalam dan melangkah mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang.

Musashi memandangi punggung mereka yang semakin menjauh, masuk ke kegelapan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari gedung itu.

((gK))

Sebuah seringai lebar di kegelapan. Matanya tak lepas dari monitor.

"Akhirnya kau memutuskan datang, Hiruma." Matanya melirik sejenak ke samping, beberapa bayangan duduk.

"Persiapkan penyambutan."

Dan bayangan itu beranjak pergi. Tertelan kegelapan.

((gK))

Sepi dan gelap yang menyambut mereka dalam gedung itu. Youichi berdiri di tengah ruangan lobi d lantai satu. Matanya tajam mengawasi sekitar. Kedua lift dalam gedung itu terhubung langsung dengan ruangan itu. Tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang berada di sana.

Tink.

Suara lift turun tertangkap telinganya. Rupanya liftnya masih berfungsi. Youichi tak melepaskan matanya dari lift itu. Kedua lift terbuka. Sebelah timur mengangkut tiga orang dan di barat keluar dua orang. Kelimanya sama-sama mengenakan jaket hitam dan kacamata berwarna sama.

Kelima orang itu bergerak mendekati kakak beradik di tengah ruangan itu. Youichi dan Setsuki bersiap dalam posisi bertahan. Emat lelaki dan satu wanita. Youichi mengenali orang-orang itu. Tiga lelaki adalah orang yang mengejarnya, yang menjebol apartemennya, dan satu yang ditemui adiknya di stasiun. Ia menatap wajah lelaki yang ditemui Setsuki di stasiun lebih lama, tahu bahwa dia otak peledakan gedung dan yang mengontrolnya. Lelaki yang satu lagi, ia belum pernah melihatnya. Sementara satu wanita adalah yang mengejar Setsuki. Ia sempat melihat wajahnya saat melemparkan bom asap.

"Hei, hei tenang saja." Lelaki yang belum pernah ia lihat wajahnya berbicara. Mungkin ia pimpinan mereka atau bisa juga ketua divisi.

"Kau membawa seperti yang kami minta, 'kan?" tanyanya tenang. Senyumnya penuh percaya diri. Youichi bergerak mengeluarkan benda metal di sakunya.

"Bagus. Sekarang, ketua kami sudah menunggu kalian. Ia ingin bertemu langsung dengan kalian." Lelaki itu memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Youichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Jadi dia bukan ketuanya? _batinnya. Ia memasukkan kotak metal itu kembali ke dalam sakunya. Diliriknya adiknya yang berjalan di belakangnya. Anak itu masih seperti yang diingatnya dulu, tak ingin memperlihatkan ketakutannya. Ia menyeringai kecil. Tetapi itu hal yang bagus.

Mereka berdua dibawa masuk ke dalam lift. Youichi memperhatikan dua orang yang bersama mereka di dalam lift itu. Ia bisa merasakan keduanya berbahaya. Salah satunya lelaki bersenjata SA yang sudah mengejarnya dan ia yakin lelaki itu pula yang membunuh imitator sialan. Lelaki yang lain sepertinya yang menjebol apartemen mereka. Dilihatnya Setsuki tak melepaskan pandangannya dari pintu lift, matanya hampir membelalak. Youichi mempererat genggamannya di kotak metal itu dalam saku celananya. Di bibirnya seringai membesar. Tampaknya ia mempunyai rencana sendiri.

Lift membawa mereka ke lantai delapan. Kali ini ruangannya lebih banyak dari lantai pertama. Mereka harus melewati lorong-lorong. Youichi mencoba mengingat-ingat jalan yang mereka lalui. Mereka akan membutuhkannya nanti. Ia tahu itu, karena rencananya.

Mereka dibimbing menuju ruangan paling besar yang terletak di tengah lantai itu. Pintu terbuka, mengungkapkan ruangan yang hampir gelap. Hanya sebuah bola lampu kecil yang berada di tengah ruangan itu. Di bawah bola lampu itu terletak sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar. Youichi melihat tiga bayangan lain berada di ruangan itu selain mereka berdua dan orang-orang yang menemuinya tadi. Dua orang berdiri menjaga di kedua sisi pintu masuk yang dilaluinya.

Sementara di pojok ruangan yang jauh dari pintu yang dilaluinya, terlihat beberapa monitor dan seseorang duduk menghadapnya. Tetapi Youichi tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena sudutnya. Orang itu mulai bergerak setelah pintu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tertutup kembali. Wajahnya masih tak terlihat karena gelap.

"Hiruma," ujarnya. "Aku tahu kalian akan datang."

Suara itu. Setsuki membesar matanya, mengenali suara itu meski yang diingatnya memiliki nada lebih tinggi dari suara yang didengarnya saat ini. Orang itu bergerak ke meja di bawah bola lampu. Ia menyeringai saat menunjukkan wajahnya di bawah cahaya temaram bola lampu. Nafas Setsuki tercekat melihat wajah yang dikenalinya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian," ucapnya tenang. "Terutama kau, Setsuki-kun."

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Setsuki. "Kau…"

((tsudzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

**The Devil**: Ah, iya. Saya gak kuat nulis panjang-panjang sih *alesan aja -_-"* Apalagi saya semakin lama semakin males kerena kelamaan di rumah ! Updated!

**Akari males login bener DX**: Updated! XD

**RisaLoveHiru**: Iya, terima kasih :') Sekarang udah sembuh koq. Okeh dilanjut~ XD

**Azalea Yukiko**: Ahahaha. Yup! Klimaksnya udah mulai. Updated~

**Yoh gak login**: Musashi bapak Setsu? *bayangin* Wkakakakaka. Pantes-pantes XDD *kena bola football yang ditendang* Ha? Yang mana? -_-a Pokoknya lihat saja sebelumnya ada titik apa tidak. Kalau titik ya besar kalau nggak yang kecil *penjelasan yang sama sekali tidak jelas -_-"* Okeh, Updated!

**Mashy-Gaara4life**: Hehehe. Thanks banget. Ini dia epi selanjutnya.

**Fitria -AlyssYouNightray-**: Iya, Setsu emang lemot :P *kena deathglare* Yang ngincer itu… kucingnya author *plak!!* Setsu mah udah jelek, pelit, lemot lagi.. *dicekek Setsu – Setsu: APAAN ITU!! Iku lak koe! Dasar gak nyadar diri!!* Hehehe, makasih. Udah sembuh nih.. ^^ Updated!

**YoshiKitty29**: Iya, semoga saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini secepatnya :).. Tetapi tampaknya malah saya sendiri yang menghambat fic ini selesai, mengingat saya bertambah malas di rumah akibat nganggur terus, jadi tidur mulu.. T.T Haha, thanks~ Updated! XD

A/N: Chapter 21! Dan melihat judul manga ini, malah sama sekali tidak ada yang khusus di chapter ini :|

Setelah saya lihat, ternyata judul chapter banyak yang gak nyambung. Dasar! Kebiasaan saya ngasih judul aneh-aneh -_-a. Termasuk chapter ini.

Dan jadwal update saya beneran kacau. Saya udah gak sanggup ngapdet seminggu sekali mengingat keadaan saya sekarang. Ya, saya menjadi sangat malas, bahkan untuk mandi DX… Tapi, saya mandi koq tadi pagi!! *gaje -_-"*

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa ketua mereka? OC saya yang ini sudah pernah muncul di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, lho~ XD

Baiklah sebaiknya saya akhiri rambling gapen ini sebelum makin panjang saja. Review pleasee~

-gK


	22. Shadow

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**Shadow**_

**-gK**

Disclaimer: Dalam dunia ini, banyak hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Salah satunya adalah saya punya Eyeshield 21 *lebay*

Warning: OCs, OOC, setting after series

"Hiruma," ujarnya. "Aku tahu kalian akan datang."

Suara itu. Setsuki membesar matanya, mengenali suara itu meski yang diingatnya memiliki nada lebih tinggi dari suara yang didengarnya saat ini. Orang itu bergerak ke meja di bawah bola lampu. Ia menyeringai saat menunjukkan wajahnya di bawah cahaya temaram bola lampu. Nafas Setsuki tercekat melihat wajah yang dikenalinya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian," ucapnya tenang. "Terutama kau, Setsuki-kun."

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Setsuki. "Kau…"

"Hm… Terkejut, Setsuki-kun?"

"Takezo! Bagaimana mungkin?" tanyanya tak percaya. Takezo! Tetapi tatapannya lebih tajam dari pandangan Takezo. Warna matanya juga berubah gelap kemerahan. Sementara rambutnya berwarna perak keabu-abuan. Berbeda dengan rambut Takezo yang hitam kelam. Tetapi wajahnya benar-benar wajah Takezo!

"Sebenarnya aku bukan Takezo Matsura. Dia hanya kepribadian kecil yang kuciptakan untuk misi ini." Seringainya melebar. "Dan kacamata inilah yang membuatnya ada."

Orang itu meraih kacamata dari sakunya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada temanmu, Takezo."

Tawa maniak menggema saat kacamata itu remuk dalam genggaman kuatnya. Setsuki hanya memperhatikan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Takezo. Bagaimana mungkin teman sekelasnya, teman yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, adalah pimpinan mereka! Tetapi setelah ia memikirkannya kembali, itu menjelaskan segalanya. Bagaimana mereka bisa menyusup ke kampusnya, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kegiatannya, bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan benda metal itu, dan masih banyak hal lain yang perlahan jadi jelas di otaknya.

Youichi melirik ke adiknya yang menatap sang pimpinan dalam tatapan tak percaya. Ia pernah mendengar sekali dari mulut adiknya tentang Takezo ini, seorang teman biasa di kelas adiknya. Meski hanya teman biasa, tetapi tampaknya Takezo ini yang paling dekat di kelasnya. Setsuki jelas kelihatan lebih banyak bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak sialan di klub American Football.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri," ujarnya setelah tawanya mereda. "Aku ketua dari divisi X Underground. Namaku Kuroda."

Youichi mempererat genggamannya di AK-47. Aura orang ini… di mana ia pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini. Ya, benar-benar mirip dengan orang itu. Dread sialan. Agon. Aura Kuroda, mirip dengan miliknya. Kecuali aura ini lebih gelap dan lebih kuat. Namun lebih mudah tersamarkan jika ia memasang ekspresi berbeda.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Hiruma," lanjutnya. Senyumnya berubah serius. "Langsung saja ke masalahnya. Aku tahu kalian memiliki Leech."

"Itu benar," jawab Youichi singkat. Setsuki melirik sedikit ke Youichi saat kakaknya membuka mulut, sedikit tertarik oleh ketenangan Youichi.

"Tapi aku ingin pertukaran. Aku ingin sesuatu sebagai gantinya," lanjut Youichi. Suaranya masih tenang dan percaya diri.

"Hm… Baiklah. Apa itu?" tanya Kuroda.

"Aku ingin semua bom yang kalian tanam dilumpuhkan."

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Tetapi perlahan turun kembali. Senyumnya kembali. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tetapi pertama Leech dahulu."

"Tidak. Lakukan bersama-sama," balas Youichi.

Sekarang Setsuki ingat mengapa ia sangat mengandalkan Youichi. Kakaknya itu tak pernah punya rasa takut. Ia bukan orang yang bisa diintimidasi dengan mudah. Bahkan kakaknya akan melawan kembali saat terintimidasi. Tapi bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Letakkan benda itu di atas meja," perintah Kuroda.

Youichi mengeluar benda metal itu dari sakunya. Ia berjalan dengan tenang menuju meja itu. Diletakkannya kotak itu tepat di tengah meja. Youichi memosisikan dirinya berdiri di hadapan Kuroda, dengan meja kecil itu saja yang memisahkan mereka.

"Bagaimana kami bisa tahu ini yang asli dan kau tidak menipu?"

"Tch!"

Youichi mendekatkan kotak itu ke arah Kuroda dan menunjukkan salah satu sisi kotak itu. Terlihat beberapa nomor-nomor kecil yang berbaris sepanjang salah satu rusuknya. Kuroda tersenyum. Ia hendak meraih kotak itu saat Youichi menariknya kembali.

"Lakukan dengan adil," ujar Youichi singkat.

"Baiklah." Alis Kuroda terangkat sebelum ia membawa sebuah laptop ke atas meja itu dan mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat di keyboardnya.

Bomb suspended.

Tulisan itu tertera di layarnya begitu Kuroda membaliknya ke arah Youichi. Alis Youichi terangkat sebelah. Ia tahu ada pengendali lain untuk bom itu. Seakan mengerti tatapan mata Youichi, Kuroda meraih sesuatu di sakunya dan mengeluarkan kotak lain. Benda berbentuk balok kecil dengan beberapa tombol di permukaannya. Alis Youichi turun.

"Baiklah. Jadi pertukaran ini adil."

Youichi tidak menjawab. Ia segera meraih kontrol bom itu di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya. Tetapi satu hal yang dilakukannya. Tidak ada orang yang akan menduga ia melakukan hal itu. Seringai melebar di wajahnya saat Kuroda hendak meraih kotak metal itu.

"YA-HAA!" teriaknya.

Youichi mengarahkan senapannya ke kotak metal itu. Tunggu! Mata Setsuki membesar. Ia tak mungkin berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi benarkah?

Dengan satu tarikan pelatuk, Youichi menembakkan AK-47 ke arah Leech. Dan dengan sukses membuat Kuroda terlonjak ke belakang. Sementara kotak metal itu hancur oleh peluru bertubi-tubi dari ujung senapan Youichi.

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu tercekat. Hampir tak ada pergerakan selama beberapa saat. Mata membesar dan nafas tertahan seperti sesuatu yang umum di ruangan gelap itu.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA, ADIK SIALAN! CEPAT LARI!"

Setsuki tersentak. Dan begitupun dengan orang lain di ruangan itu. Ia tak membuang waktu. Dengan cepat ia berbalik menuju pintu masuk. Youichi mengikuti dari belakang.

"JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA LOLOS!" Menyusul terdengar teriakan Kuroda.

Dua penjaga segera menghalangi pintu masuk. Salah satunya mengarahkan riffle ke arah Setsuki. Langkahnya terhenti. Nafasnya tercekat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Setsuki meraih handgun di sakunya. Tetapi terlambat. Penjaga itu sudah menarik pelatuknya. Peluru panas mulai meluncur dari dalam senjatanya.

DOR!

Setsuki memejamkan matanya. Tetapi peluru itu tidak mengenainya. Ia tidak merasakan luka apapun. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Yang dengan segera membesar.

"Youichi-nii!" teriaknya.

Di depannya, berdiri Youichi. Bahu kirinya terluka. Kakaknya melindungi dirinya dari peluru itu.

"Kau adik sialan tidak berguna," katanya lemah. Senyumnya lemah.

"Tunggu! Jangan!"

DOR! DOR!

"Cepat lari!" seru seseorang.

Tubuh kedua penjaga itu tiba-tiba lemah dan terjatuh ke tanah. Setsuki menoleh ke arah suara itu dan reaksi yang sama terulang di wajahnya. Mata membesar. Itu salah satu dari mereka. Tapi Setsuki masih ingat wajahnya.

"Kujou," desahnya.

"Cepat lari!" seru orang itu lagi.

Setsuki segera meraih tubuh Youichi. Sementara orang-orang di belakangnya mulai menangkap Kujou. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan disambut gelap. Begitu matanya sudah terbiasa, Setsuki segera berlari menuju lift.

Tetapi tepat di depan lift, beberapa orang mengarahkan senjatanya. Setsuki segera berbelok ke salah satu koridor. Tampaknya orang-orang itu mengejar mereka. Nafasnya memburu setiap langkah yang mereka ambil.

Beberapa belokan dan sedikit tersesat, akhirnya ia berhasil mengecoh mereka. Youichi meringis menahan perih di sampingnya. Nafas terengah-engah di tengah sebuah ruangan yang ia tak tahu. Semua terlihat gelap.

"Kau tak apa, Youichi-nii?" tanya Setsuki.

"Yeah. Kelihatannya bagaimana?" jawab kakaknya. "Bagaimana dengan Kujou itu? Siapa dia?"

"Dia temanku dulu. Saat aku masih di SMA."

"…. Kita harus segera mencari jalan keluar."

Sedikit senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Setsuki meraih tangannya untuk melihat luka Youichi. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di telapak tangannya. Cairan itu membasahi tangannya.

Setsuki membawa telapak tangan ke depan wajahnya. Darah. Merah dan pekat.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menggigil. Matanya hampir melotot dan nafasnya tercekat. Perasaan pecah dalam dadanya. Ia merasakan ketakutan yang hebat dalam tubuhnya. _Tidak mungkin. Datang lagi. Jangan sekarang!_ teriaknya dalam hati. Namun terlambat.

Youichi menyadari adiknya tiba-tiba diam. Diliriknya orang yang terduduk di sampingnya. Oh, tidak jangan sekarang.

"Sial! Jangan sekarang! Kupikir kau sudah lepas dari trauma sialan itu! Adik sialan!"

Setsuki tak bergeming. Ia mendengar kata-kata Youichi, namun tak bisa membawa dirinya untuk merespon. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. _Jangan sekarang!_

Youichi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Setsuki. _Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini! Sadarlah! Sadar!_

"Sadar! Adik sialan! Setsuki!"

((tsudzuku))

**Balasan Review**

Kitsu: Gomennasai~! Huwaaa! *bows* Honto ni gomennasai! Huhu.. maaf untuk apdet telat. Dan chapter ini mungkin agak cepet dan pendek, ya. Saya juga keasyikan tidur di rumah *smacked*

Setsuki: Dasar author gak bertanggung jawab.

Kitsu: *gak peduliin Setsuki* Uw-uwaah. Banyak yang menduga Hideki. O.o Oohh, Hideki terlalu inosen! DX Dia 'kan kucing saya yang terlalu lucu-*plak!*Maksudnya dia 'kan sudah mati…

Hideki: Kau mencariku?

Kitsu: Iya. Kamu udah mati, 'kan?

Hideki: …'Kan kamu yang nulis begitu. Tumben gak pingsan.

Kitsu: Oh, iya. Lupa pingsan. Ya udah. Pergi sonoh.. Huss! *usir Hideki* Saatnya balas review~

**Azalea Yukiko**; Ah, iya. Dasar saya mulai gak teliti -_-a. Ketuanya bisa dilihat sendiri. Apdeted!

**Mashy-gaara4life off9 mode**; O-owah.. OOC yah? =.=" Saya tahu koq. Tapi udah ada di warning, 'kan? Kamu pasti bisa baca *ditimpuk palu*

**chibyEy21**; Hyaah. Maaf anda kurang beruntung *plak!* Yap, thanks~. Gak papa, koq..^^ Sayang sekali saya tidak bisa cepat update sekarang ini.. *sigh*

**Akari-chan doyan gak login**; Ahaha. Thanks koreksinya. Entah kenapa mata saya ini.. Hahaha. Ketuanya bisa dilihat sendiri XDD. Apdeted!

**Fitria -AlyssYouNightray-**; Ah, gak papa..^^. Saya juga telat apdet (lagi).. -_-". Huwah. Bukan, koq. Bisa dilihat sendiri. Ah, tak apa. Review selalu diterima betapapun gajenya XDD. Oh, Setsu. Biarin aja. Gak usah minta maaf ama dia. Dia emang gitu *dicekek Setsu – Setsu: APA KATAMU! Dasar author gak menghargai OC sendiri!* Uhuk, uhuk. Apdeted!

**Yuuki Kosuke**; Haha. Makasih~~. Yup, updated! Hm.. bisa dilihat sendiri. XDD

**RisaLoveHiru**; Iya, nak? Sekarang tulis di papan tulis, ya~ *ditabok* Hwah, maaf, coba lagi. *plakk!* Updated! Hehe… Thanks. Tapi kamu belum mati kan? Bukan hantu kan?*ditoyo* Iya, setuju sekali *sigh* =_=

**Devil'.Yoh**; Hehe, sama-sama. Kalau masih ada yang lain, tanya saja. Gak usah sungkan-sungkan, kita berbagi pengetahuan. Kamu belajar, saya belajar. Bingungnya sama-sama *dilempar piring*Iya, Hiruma jahat. Tapi dia emang setan sih *dibom* Apdeted!

**YoshiKitty29**; Ahaha. Yang penting kamu masih menyempatkan diri untuk membaca barang (?) aneh milik saya ini. Hehehe.. ^^; Hay, sayang tebakannya meleset. Updated!

**Riichan LuvHiru**; Wagh! Kamu hantu? *buakk!* Iya! Lanjut~~ *semangat lemes*

Haff.. Thanks untuk semua review ini. Kalau tidak ada kalian, mungkin saya udah mati *hiperbola*.

Padahal saya kira tebakannya mudah. Kekekeke. Tapi tidak ada yang sukses menjawab. Ternyata memang benar perkataan itu. "Membunuh itu mudah asal kau tidak dicurigai. Dan pelakunya sendiri adalah orang yang paling tidak dicurigai." *ketahuan suka baca novel murder Agatha Christie*

Entah mengapa judul chapter ini jadi kaya' judul lagu salah satu band Indo. Next chapter: flashback. Review please~~

-gK


	23. Vivid prelude: last flashback

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**Vivid p**__**relude : Last piece of memory**_

_**.  
**_

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya, meski saya begitu ingin memiliki Eyeshield 21

Warning: OCs, OOC, death

((gK))

"Ibu?" sapa Setsuki pelan dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, Setsu." Wanita itu segera menghapus air mata di pelupuk matanya dan melemparkan senyum pada anaknya yang baru berusia lima tahun.

"Ibu mau ke mana?" tanyanya polos.

"Ibu mau berbelanja. Kau mau ikut?" tawarnya.

"Ya!" serunya. Setsuki kecil beralih ke kakaknya yang berada di ruang tengah. "Nii-chan! Ibu mau berbelanja. Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Ah, tidak," jawab Youichi malas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata dari televisi.

"Baiklah," balas Setsuki.

Ia tak tahu kalau sore itu adalah sore terakhirnya bersama ibunya.

((gK))

_Ibu tampaknya sedih_, batin Setsuki. _Mungkin aku tak seharusnya ikut._

Dari tadi ia terus memperhatikan ibunya yang memegang setir mobil mereka. Setsuki merasakan ada yang berbeda pada ibunya. Sepanjang perjalanan ibunya diam saja. Padahal biasanya ibunya akan bertanya-tanya Setsuki tentang sekolah atau temannya untuk menghindari kesunyian.

Setsuki tahu ibu dan ayahnya sering bertengkar. Tetapi ia tak berani bertanya. Terakhir kali ia mencoba bertanya, ibunya akan membentaknya dan menyuruhnya masuk kamar. Saat ia bertanya pada ayahnya, lelaki itu akan memukulnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada kakaknya. Dan ia tak ingin dimarahi, dibentak, ataupun dipukul.

"Ada apa, Setsu?" tanya wanita itu lembut.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Ibu," jawabnya. Setsuki mengalihkan wajahnya ke pemandangan matahari terbenam di luar jendela.

Hiruma Sayuri menghela nafasnya. Anaknya benar-benar seorang pendiam. Di usianya yang semuda itu, Setsuki lebih senang menyendiri daripada berteman dengan anak-anak seusianya. Yang paling dekat dengan anak itupun adalah Youichi, kakaknya. Terkadang ia berpikir apakah sifat Setsuki itu karena rumah tangga mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang ideal.

Yuuya. Nama itu selalu terulang di benaknya dengan penuh kebencian. Suami apa yang membuang keluarga untuk mengejar cita-citanya sebagai pemain shogi. Hanya untuk disambut kegagalan. Ia masih ingat benar saat Yuuya meninggalkan mereka selama berbulan-bulan tanpa kabar. Saat ia kembali Sayuri sudah lupa bagaimana ia mencintainya dulu, bagaimana mereka setuju untuk menikah dan janji untuk hidup bersama sehidup semati, atau bagaimana bahagianya mereka saat baru mendapatkan anak pertama mereka.

Sayuri bisa merasakan emosinya meledak setiap melihat wajah lelaki itu. Semua kemarahan yang ia tahan, semua teriakan yang ingin ia tujukan pada Yuuya. Ini sudah terjadi selama beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mulai dari pertama kembalinya Yuuya. Lalu lelaki itu akan pergi dan kembali lagi. Mereka selalu bertengkar setiap kali Yuuya kembali. Tak terkecuali siang tadi.

"Kau suami sialan! Bagaimana kau bisa membuang keluargamu ini untuk cita-cita sialanmu itu!"

Yuuya hanya membuang muka tak peduli padanya. Dan api itu semakin membara saja. Ingin ia memukul Yuuya, menghajarnya sampai wajah itu tak akan dilihatnya lagi. Tetapi apa daya dirinya. Sayuri tahu semua itu tak akan berguna. Ia jatuh terduduk dan air matanya mengalir. Sementara Yuuya tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan meninggalkan Sayuri begitu saja.

Yang tidak ia tahu adalah kedua anak laki-lakinya melihat pertengkaran mereka dari celah kecil di pintu dapur. Tetapi keduanya terlalu takut untuk bergerak dari titik mereka berada. Youichi yang pertama pergi menjauh. Ia tahu hubungan kedua orang tuanya kurang baik. Ia juga sering melihat ibunya menangis sendiri di kamarnya saat malam hari. Dan ia tak ingin Setsuki terpengaruh oleh hal itu.

Ia menarik adiknya menjauh. Mereka berdua menuju ruang tengah. Youichi menyalakan televisi dan memilih sembarang channel. Yang ia butuhkan dan ia yakin Setsuki juga butuhkan adalah pengalih perhatian. Tentu ia tak ingin berlarut-larut ikut tenggelam dalam pertengkaran orang tua mereka.

"Nii-chan, ibu…" ujar Setsuki.

"Jangan sebutkan pertengkaran itu di depan ibu atau ayah. Kau tidak ingin dipukul lagi, 'kan?" balas Youichi

"Baiklah, nii-chan," jawab Setsuki pelan.

Youichi tahu adiknya selalu menuruti perkataannya. Ia menghela nafas. Sementara kedua orang tuanya bertengkar, selalu ia yang harus merawat adik kecilnya itu. Dan ia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan adik kecilnya. Ia cukup pintar untuk tahu hal seperti itu.

Sayuri butuh menenangkan dirinya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan. Ia keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamarnya. Sayuri ingin keluar menjauh dari masalah ini sejenak. Dan yang yang ia lakukan setiap kali pertengkaran mereka terulang adalah berjalan-jalan keluar dengan mobilnya.

Setsuki menyadari ibunya yang keluar dari dapur dan mengejarnya ke kamar. Saat ibunya menawarkan untuk mengajaknya berbelanja, Setsuki dengan senang menerimanya. Bukankah ia selalu bermain terus dengan Youichi? Ia juga ingin sekali-kali bersama ibunya.

Setsuki mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela ke jalan di depannya. Sayuri masih menyetir. Entah mengapa betapa kerasnya ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, semakin emosi itu memenuhi dirinya. Dadanya semakin sakit, sementara air mata yang ia coba lawan memaksa jatuh. Lama-lama cairan hangat itu tak terbendung lagi.

Tidak! Ia sedang menyetir mobil di tengah jalan ramai. Dicobanya menghapus air mata itu, tetapi terus saja datang. Pandangannya jadi kabur dan perhatiannya tak lagi fokus.

Suara klakson keras menyadarkan dirinya kalau ia baru saja melanggar lampu merah. Namun saat itu sudah terlambat. Sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah mobilnya. Sayuri refleks memeluk Setsuki yang berada di sampingnya untuk melindungi anak laki-laki itu.

BRAK!

Sebuah hantaman yang sangat keras. Kedua orang dalam mobil itu memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba bertahan dari hantaman itu.

"Ibu? Ibu?" tanya Setsuki saat ia membuka matanya.

Yang ia lihat adalah wanita itu sedang memeluknya erat. Darah keluar dari pelipisnya dan membasahi pipi Setsuki. Tetapi ibunya tak merespon.

"Ibu! Ibu! Bangun, Ibu!" seru Setsuki menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Ia mulai panik dan air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Sementara darah Sayuri semakin menghujani wajah anak kecil itu.

Tangisnya pecah. Ini pertama kali Setsuki benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan menangis keras. Sebelumnya ia hanya sesenggukan saja saat sedih. Youichi sudah melarangnya untuk menangis terlalu keras. Dan ia tak pernah ingin mengecewakan kakaknya. Tetapi apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ibunya benar-benar tak menjawab semua panggilannya?

Semuanya percuma. Sayuri sudah meninggal. Ia pergi untuk menjaga agar Setsuki tetap hidup.

((gK))

Darah. Merah, pekat, dan hangat.

Hanya itu yang bisa diingatnya saat kecelakaan itu. Cairan itu begitu memuakkan sekaligus membawa ketakutannya kembali. Ketakutan itu… membawa serta suara rem yang keras di benaknya, suara hantaman dua kendaraan, suara ambulans yang memenuhi jalan. Yang terburuk, bayangan tubuh ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa kembali. Sejauh apapun ia menghindari memori itu, terus saja terputar kembali saat ia melihat cairan merah pekat itu.

"Aku benci padamu!" teriak Youichi.

"Youichi! Kembali kau kemari dan minta maaf!" Yuuya membalas.

"Tidak akan!" seru Youichi sambil menarik adiknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Youichi tahu ini semua kesalahan Yuuya. Kalau saja lelaki itu tidak kembali. Kalau saja ia tak pernah pergi begitu lama. Kalau saja lelaki itu tak pernah punya obsesi yang begitu besar. Tetapi semua yang terjadi tak akan pernah bisa diperbaiki lagi. Waktu tak akan pernah bisa diputar kembali.

Yang pertama menyadari ada yang salah dengan Setsuki adalah kakaknya. Anak itu selalu ketakutan sampai bergetar dan berkeringat dingin saat melihat darah. Apa yang salah? Ia mencoba memperbaiki hal itu. Youichi mengajarinya untuk jadi berani, untuk tak pernah mengenal rasa takut, untuk melawan dan melewati batas ketakutannya.

Dan itu tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Meski sudah tak terlalu parah, Setsuki masih menunjukkan gejala yang sama. Sampai akhirnya di suatu waktu Youichi menarik kesimpulan bahwa adiknya mengalami trauma atas kecelakaan ibunya. Itu sebuah kemungkinan yang kuat.

Youichi mengajak adiknya untuk meninggalkan rumah. Mereka menuju rumah salah satu kenalan baik keluarga itu. Keluarga itu dengan ramah menyediakan tempat untuk mereka tinggal, karena mereka tahu tabiat Yuuya, dan mereka percaya dia bukan seorang yang bisa dipercaya untuk merawat dua orang anak laki-laki. Namun Youichi lebih memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah flat kecil. Berdua saja dengan adiknya.

"Jangan khawatir. Tidak ada orang tua sialan yang akan membentakmu sekarang."

((tsudzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

Kitsu: Akhirnya! Jadwal update lama saya XDD Hm… Mestinya saya belajar untuk tes saya. Tetapi malah saya meng-update fic ini. Tapi sudahlah! Hahaha.. Mbada'i tes temenan! XDD *warning: tidak pantas dicontoh dan tidak untuk ditiru di rumah maupun di tempat lain*

Setsuki: *sweatdropped* author gak bener

Kitsu: Karepmu! Hahaha… Ah, saya tak menyangka fic yang saya buat serampangan ini mendapat banyak respon positif. Terima kasih semuanya. Untuk review, untuk fave, untuk alert-nya X'DD *terharu*

**Warui Batto-Scrollholic**; yap! XD Bukan phobia, tetapi trauma. Bedakan, nak~ *plak!* Phobia itu sudah ekstrim sekali traumanya. Begitu yang saya pernah baca.

**Azale Yukiko**; Ehehe, thanks. Oh, ya. Dia 'kan emang setan.. *dibom* Setsuki kumat ayannya *ditusuk Setsuki* Yosh! Updated!

**Riichan LuvHiru**; Dia kumat! *buakk!* Whacks! Bisa dibaca sendiri. Mana berani saya ngapa-ngapain Youichi. Ntar saya dimutilasi lagi *Youichi: Apa! Kau sudah membuatku terluka, dudul sialan!* Iya bener. Setsuki korban saya *evil laugh* *get deathglared* Yap, thanks..^^

**Avy-kurohime**; Iya, tentu saja saya masih ingat! XD *mbeek!* Oh, Kujou ka? Baca lagi di chap flashback sebelumnya. Dia muncul sekedip *apaan tu sekedip? -_-"* Yap, bisa dibaca sendiri. Tamatnya saya target sekitar 30-an, semoga saja -_-. Updated! Hehe. Ntar kapan-kapan, ya~ *plak!*

**Ririn Cross**; Oh, bisa saja. Wong kucing saya yang bikin! XD *ditusuk* yap! Ini flashbacknya. Nasib Kujou belum diketahui. Kucing saya belum mikir *orang ini beneran sarap -_-"* Updated!

**chibyEydisaa21**; Kindly thanks for you..^^. Oh, saya cuma sekali, atau dua kali baca Sherlock Holmes. Saya lebih suka Agatha Christie dan Hercule Poirotnya. Updated!

**YoshiKitty29**; Hahaha. Soalnya saya punya target sendiri (yang selalu saya langgar, karena setiap niat bikin lanjutan fic ini, malah saya berakhir nulis oneshot gaje -_-") Whack! Pinjem laptopnya Youichi aja! *ditampol – cari mati namanya -_-"* Yap, bisa dibaca sendiri. Apdeted!

**RisaLoveHiru**; Bisa dibaca sendiri XD. Okeh, updated!

**Mashy-Gaara4life**; Oh, oke~. Yah, masa' dikau gak baca warning setiap mau baca fic -_-"

**Maharu P Natsuzawa**; Uwaah, terima kasih banyak~ XDD. Eheheh. Tak apa-apa koq..^^ Updated!

**Leaf Valkyrie**; Iya, emang! Izaya emang cakep! Apalagi kalau ama Shizuo, mantep dah XDD *salah fandom – digampar rame-rame* Bukan. -_-" Dia gak takut, tapi punya trauma. Yap! Darah emang keren *anak gila* Apdeted! Oh, ya. Gak papa, koq..

**zer0****.cent**; Ya, emang benar pemikiran seperti itu ada. Dan itu adalah subjektivitas yang tak terhindarkan :). Oh, ya. Dia emang punya epilepsi. Terkadang kejang-kejang gaje *Setsuki: gak usah fitnah saya. Dasar aneh.. -_-"*

**males login si Akari**; Apdeted! XDD

**Hime-chan Anezaki**; Uwaah! Wong jowo liyaa! XDD mboten punapa, mbak. Dimaos mawon kula sampun sumringah. Panjenengan jawane pundi? Jawi etan, kah? Kula lor-e Surabaya *gak ada yang nanya -_-"* Iya, saya tahu emang mbulet. Karena otak saya emang begitu (?) Updated!

**vhy otome**; Updated! XD

**Youichi Nanase**; Iie, dou itashimashita. Yah, lumayan. Yap, bisa dibaca sendiri. Apdeted! XD

**Fitria -AlyssYouNightray-**; Iya, gak papa. Whack! Banyak banget honorifics-nya ^^; satu aja cukup. Senpainya gak usah. Saya masih muda *pede gile -_-"* Ah, biarin aja si Setsu itu. *digampar - Setsu: Apa maksudmu!*. Ahahaha. banyak koq yang ngira Hideki. Oke, updated!

Whack! Satu lagi OC korban kebiasaan penamaan-serampangan-ambil-nama-sembarang-apa-saja-yang-penting-jadi milik saya. Dan saya jadi beneran agak psycho akhir-akhir ini. Oneshot saya yang terakhir juga melibatkan darah -_-". Ah, sudahlah. Hm… please review, ne~~

-gK


	24. Turning point

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**Turning point**_

.

Disclaimer: Kapan saya diwarisi Eyeshield 21, Riichiro-sama, Yusuke-sama? Oh, tidak akan pernah ya.

Warning: OCs. OOC. Setting after series.

.

Gelap.

Suara itu… hantaman itu… Dan darah. Darah Ibu…

Ibu? Bangun, Ibu! Ibu!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak? Untunglah kau selamat. Itu tabrakan yang cukup keras." Sayup-sayup suara seseorang.

Ibu mau dibawa ke mana? Mengapa naik mobil bersuara sirine yang keras itu? Mengapa aku tak boleh melihatnya? Aku ingin bersama ibu!

"Adik sialan! Sadar!"

Itu… suara Youichi-nii. You-Youichi-n-nii? Tapi di mana d-dia? Bukankah tadi dia tidak ikut? You-Youichi-nii… a-aku… takut.

"Jangan mengalah pada ketakutanmu. Lawan dan kau akan menang. Kemenangan adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan. Datang, lawan, dan menang. Ingat itu baik-baik, adik sialan."

Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau aku ka-kalah…

"Jangan pernah berpikir soal kalah. Kau tak akan pernah tahu sebelum kau mencoba."

Aku takut… kalau kau juga akan pergi… seperti ibu.

"Karena itulah, lawan ketakutanmu. Lewati batas itu. Aku akan membantumu. Saat kau butuh, panggil saja aku. Aku tak akan pergi seperti ibu. Tidak sampai kau berhasil mengatasinya sendiri."

Baiklah, Youichi-nii…

"SADAR, ADIK SIALAN!"

Sebuah pukulan ke pipinya.

"Aduduh!" ringis Setsuki, refleks mengusap pipinya. Tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas. Perlahan matanya kembali fokus. Ia mengerjap. Pemandangan di sekelilingnya mulai jelas. Di mana dia sekarang? Oh, ya di dalam gedung di pinggiran Deimon. Salah satu ruangan gelap, lantai delapan. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Orang-orang yang mengejar mereka, peledakan itu, Underground, Takezo, atau Kuroda, Leech… Dengan siapa ia? Youichi-nii.

"Youichi-nii," ujar Setsuki pelan melihat kakaknya duduk di sampingnya.

Youichi menghela nafas. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"Eh, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Setsuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi kau tak apa-apa, 'kan?" desah Youichi, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ya. Sudah lumayan. Err… terima kasih," ucap Setsuki.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang yang penting kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari sini," balas Youichi.

Setsuki menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingat arahnya berlari tadi. Hanya menghindar dan berbelok untuk mencoba mengecoh orang-orang itu.

Baiklah. Jadi mereka berdua sedang duduk meringkuk di samping pintu, di sebuah ruang gelap. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Youichi melihat ke sekeliling. Ia sudah membungkus lukanya dengan sobekan kain dari lengan bajunya, sehingga setidaknya adik sialan itu tidak akan kembali ke alam sub-sadar dan bertemu dengan traumanya lagi. Satu masalah terselesaikan, tinggal masalah besar yang satu ini.

Diperhatikannya sekitar ruangan itu. Sepertinya ruangan itu tak pernah terpakai. Dalam gelap, Youichi bisa merasakan debu-debu menempel di dinding dan lantai ruangan itu. Di seberang ruangan terlihat ada beberapa jendela yang menghadap ke luar. Sepertinya di luar mendung, karena ia tak bisa melihat cahaya lain selain dari penerangan bangunan di sekitarnya. Meskipun demikian, tidak ada bangunan tinggi yang lain di sekitar gedung ini. Hanya pemukiman biasa. Mungkin karena itu pembangunan gedung ini dihentikan, karena kawasan ini untuk pemukiman penduduk.

Youichi bangkit dan melihat ke luar jendela. Setsuki hanya diam di tempatnya duduk. Ia memandangi kakaknya yang tampak sedang berpikir keras. Ia menghela nafas.

"Maaf," gumamnya pelan.

"Untuk apa?" balas Youichi.

"Untuk melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini," ujar Setsuki. Ia mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Tch!" Youichi berbalik dan terlihat sedikit marah. Setsuki terperangah sejenak. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi! Aku yakin kau pasti sudah mati kalau aku tak ikut kemari, adik sialan. Apalagi dengan semua tindakan bodohmu itu," lanjutnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh!" seru Setsuki. Tetapi ia terdiam begitu Youichi menatapnya marah.

"Lihat! Mereka bukan tipe orang yang akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah kau memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan," ujar Youichi.

"Aku tahu itu," dengus Setsuki.

"Aku belum selesai." Youichi menghela nafas. "Mereka akan membunuhmu untuk menghilangkan jejak. Pilihannya hanya orang-orang sialan itu mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan atau tidak. Yang manapun, kau tetap akan mati. Tapi tentu saja mereka tak boleh mendapatkan benda itu."

"Baiklah. Jadi, apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Setsuki.

Youichi tidak menjawab. "Yang kita butuhkan sekarang, adalah informasi. Kalau itu saja tidak ada, bagaimana mungkin bisa menyusun rencana!"

Setsuki menghela nafas. Ini akan jadi sulit. "Kau tak punya sesuatu yang bisa meledak? Bom? Granat? Biasanya kau membawa benda seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Hanya bawa senapan saja. Yang seperti itu habis setelah latihan anak-anak sialan kemarin lusa," dengus Youichi.

"Kau menggunakannya untuk latihan?" Setsuki menatap tak percaya. "Kupikir sekarang kau hanya memakai senapan saja."

"Soalnya kalau hanya pakai senapan, dread sialan tidak akan mau menuruti kata-kataku."

Setsuki merasakan keringat jatuh di belakang kepalanya. Tapi, ini bukan saatnya! Mereka harus menemukan jalan keluar sekarang. Dan ia tahu menghubungi polisi malah akan membuat segalanya jadi lebih rumit.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki cepat yang mendekat. Setsuki dan Youichi bertukar pandangan sekilas. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi, mereka menyiagakan diri dan bersiap untuk serangan.

Pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan cepat.

"Kujou!" seru Setsuki sambil menghampiri temannya yang melangkah terhuyung-huyung, menangkapnya tepat saat ia akan bertemu lantai. Disandarkannya Kujou di dinding.

Kujou terbatuk. "Oh, kau rupanya, Setsu. Untunglah aku bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya sedikit panik.

"Yah, hanya sedikit hantaman di perut, dipukul di wajah, dan memar beberapa tempat lain," jawabnya terengah-engah. "Setidaknya aku berhasil kabur."

"Itu bukan hanya, dasar bodoh!" Setsuki mengernyit. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada di antara mereka?"

"Aku salah satu dari mereka." Ia mengangkat lengan bajunya dan menunjukkan tanda. Mata Setsuki membesar. "Kau tak pernah tahu berapa banyak dari kita yang sudah mereka ambil," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Yuuko selalu menjagamu dari mereka. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi."

"Kau…" desah Setsuki. "Yuuko?"

"Ah, ya. Dan maaf sudah membobol apartemen kalian, teman."

"Kau yang melakukannya, bocah sialan?" Youichi menyela tiba-tiba.

"Yah, begitulah." Kujou melihat ke arah lain. "Tapi aku putuskan untuk tidak memasang penyadap seperti yang mereka minta begitu aku mendengar kalianlah targetnya."

Sudut bibir Setsuki terkedut. Ia masih punya teman lain yang bisa diharapkan."Terima kasih."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Dan Hiruma Youichi." Mata Kujou melirik ke arah Youichi. "Aku mendengar banyak tentang reputasimu. Uhuk!"

Kujou terbatuk lagi.

"Hei, tenangkan dirimu, Kujou," sahut Setsuki.

"Yah, ternyata latihan kita dulu berguna juga. Aku bisa lari setelah banyak perlawanan," ujarnya lemah. Ia terbatuk lagi.

"Kau tak terluka, 'kan?" tanya Setsuki. Matanya terfokus pada memar dan bekas pukulan yang dengan susah payah dilihatnya dalam ruangan yang kurang cahaya itu.

"Yah, tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi ada yang lebih penting," engah Kujou.

Youichi mengernyit. "Apa dalam gedung ini dipasang peledak?" tanyanya.

Kujou terbatuk sebelum menjawab. "Ya, hampir di setiap lantai. Sebelumnya ada rencana untuk meledakkan gedung ini, karena daerah ini adalah kawasan pemukiman. Tetapi begitu persiapannya selesai, mereka meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sepertinya atasanku menyabotase rencana itu."

Seringai Youichi melebar mendengar informasi itu. Ia tak tahu apa Kujou ini berbohong atau tidak. Tetapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, sepertinya mustahil bagi seseorang seperti itu untuk berbohong. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya adik sialannya percaya sekali dengan bocah sialan itu. Akhirnya Youichi mengambil keputusan untuk mempercayai bocah itu.

Diambilnya kontrol bom yang sudah ia curi dari pemimpin sialan itu dari sakunya dan dihancurkannya benda itu. Oke, sekarang mereka harus menemukan letak peledak itu. Kalau perkiraannya tepat, ia akan bisa mengutak-atik peledak itu dan menggunakannya.

"Kau tahu di mana letak setiap peledak itu?" tanya Youichi.

"Ya. Kuroda menunjukkannya pada kami sebelumnya. Aku ingat letak beberapa," ujar Kujou. "Tetapi yang harus lebih diwaspadai adalah pasukan mereka. Ada sekitar lima orang yang berjaga di setiap lantai. Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Baiklah kita harus mulai menyusun rencana."

((gK))

Mata Sena membesar melihat asap yang mengepul dari arah gedung SMA Deimon. Ia segera mengambil jaketnya dan hendak berlari keluar rumah. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu saat mendengar ibunya berteriak.

"Sena! Mau ke mana malam-malam begini?" seru Mihae.

"Aku mau melihat sekolahku, bu! Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu," sahutnya sambil membuka pintu depan dan melesat keluar. Terlalu panik untuk mendengar ibunya mengucapkan "hati-hati dan cepat pulang".

Ia sampai di gedung sekolah lamanya sesaat kemudian. Sena berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah ia berlari sepanjang jalan antara rumah dan sekolahnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sama sekali. Matanya lebih membesar lagi saat melihat api berkobar melahap hampir semua bagian gedung. Tapi ia hanya bisa diam di sana, terlalu shock.

"Sena!" Terdengar sayup-sayup suara memanggilnya. Sena menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara itu dan melihat sahabatnya, Monta, berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau melihatnya juga, Monta?" tanya Sena.

"Ya. Aku tak percaya. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini MAX!" jeritnya.

"Tenanglah, Monta," ujar Sena.

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Ada suara lain yang mendekat.

"Mamo-nee?" seru Sena.

"Mamori-chan?" seru Monta di saat yang hampir bersamaan dengan Sena.

Mamori terengah-engah. "Kalian datang juga? Aku sudah memanggil pemadam kebakaran."

"Untunglah kalau begitu," ucap Monta lega.

"Tapi siapa yang tega melakukan ini?" tanya Sena.

Mamori hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaannya buruk. Ia teringat pada Youichi dan adiknya. _Hiruma-kun, Setsu-kun, kuharap kalian baik-baik saja._

((tsuzuku))

**BALASAN REVIEW!**

gK : Haff, butuh semua dorongan dalam diri saya untuk mencegah saya menulis sesuatu selain chapter ini saat menyentuh keyboard. Dan… gagal (berakhir nulis rekuesan teman saya dan fic gaje lain yang terbuang, sebelum saya mulai mengerjakan chapter ini *sigh*) Tapi terima kasih untuk semua review dan support. Saya tak yakin bisa melanjutkan ini tanpa kalian semua, readers-sama~. Izinkanlah saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk 200+ reviewnya *terharu gaje* (saya jadi emosional gini -_-a). Sekarang, waktunya balas review…

**Hime-chan Anezaki**; Oh, madiun. Kulo Tuban, lho! XD Kutho alit teng pantura *gak ada yang nanya*. Oh, belum. Trims. ^^. Setsuki, rambutnya seperti Youichi, jabrik, acak-acakan dan hitam. Dia gak ngwarnai rambutnya, dia pernah ngaku sama saya kalau dia gak perlu yang seperti itu, soalnya gak ada gunanya. *Setsu: -_-"*

**vhy otome**; Yup, ini updatenya! XD Selamat menunggu kembali~ *digampar*

**Warui Batto-'-Bad Bat**; yah benar, yang kemarin satu chapter flashback full. :)

**Maharu ogah login**; Iya, kasian sama ibunya… Kasian Youichi juga. *Setsu: Kenapa sih kau suka mendzalimi diriku? -_-"* Ehehe, thanks^^. Entahlah, saya tak yakin. Semoga saja dia kuat. *Setsu: Kau membuatku terdengar lemah* Apdeted! Waah, wong jowo liyoo! XDD *kumat maneh*

**Riichan LuvHiru**; Hehehe, begitulah. Ahaha, thanks^^ (Meski saya berpikir fic ini terus saja bertambah panjang dan panjang dan mbulet) Updated!

; Ah, saya juga mau kalau itu *digranat*. Ahaha, terima kasih.. ^^. Ah, jangan khawatir (?). Saya sebelum ujian juga masih sempat-sempatnya baca fic :P *contoh anak bejad*. Apdeted

**Fitria –AlyssCrimsonCamellia**; He eh, kemaren flashback full. Terima kasih.. ^^. Yah, ntar dipanjangin kalau saya udah punya kereta *ditabok*. Yosh! Saya gak yakin tesnya kemaren sukses -_-" Sudahlah… Saya tak ingin mengingatnya *sigh*

**chibyEydisaa21**; Iya, begitu. Oh, kalau saya ngetik ini sambil dengerin Perfect-nya Simple Plan *ditimpuk*. Iya, Agatha Christie emang keren, Queen of Crime! XD Updeted!

**Azalea Yukiko**; Ah, bloodi saya udah kepake di fic lain *ditampol* Yup, OC, karena mami Hiruma gak pernah disebutin -_-". Updated.

**Leaf Valkyrie**; He eh, memang keliatan sama tetapi beda. Bisa dicek di wiki :). Ahaha, teori saya, bahasanya itu warisan maminya XD. Apdethed!

**RisaLoveHiru**; Iya, emang bahaya. Iya, emang begitu. Iya, emang komen apa saja boleh*gaje* Updated!

**Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-**; Haha, thanks XD. Ini cuma teori saya saja, koq. Apudeted!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**; Iya, daijoubu ^^. Versi aslinya sih juga rada gak jelas. Ehehe, thanks! XD Apdeted.

**Chiyo churippu**; Oh, salam kenal dan welcome kalau gitu ^^. Saya author sarap XD. Iya, kasian Youichi. Dan saya juga gak tahu mau balas apalagi *ditabok* Yup, apdeted!

**Ririn Cross**; Sama-sama ^^. Oh, saya yang sarap, kucing saya yang memang asli hebat. Dia berhasil mempertahankan daerah teritorialnya dari kucing pejantan lain kemaren~ XD Yey~!*gajenya kumat* Ahaha. Well, bantuan selalu datang tak terduga XD. Setsu mah biarin aja *Setsu: Tuh, kan -_-"*. Updated!

**YoshiKitty29**; Ah, beruntung dikau masih punya modem. Saya harus ke warnet kalau mau ngupdate. Saya yakin mbaknya yang jaga udah hapal sama saya -_-". Ah, Youichi emang setan hebat. *dibom* Apdeted!

**Youichi Nanase**; Yah, ama temen aja dia sayang :). Lagipula kalau bukan dia, sapa lagi yang mau jagain adiknya?. Nyok, apdeted, nyah! *plak!*

Akhir kata, review please.. *bows*

-gK


	25. Calm before Storm

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, & COLLEGE LIFE**

_**Calm before Storm**_

.

Disclaimer: *sigh* Saya yakin semua udah tahu kalau Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya

Warning: OCs, OOC, setting after series.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kuroda melangkah mondar mandir dalam ruangan temaram itu. Terlihat jelas sifatnya yang tidak sabaran. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah monitor, mencoba menangkap satu saja gerakan mencurigakan. Tetapi ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Tak ada petunjuk keberadaan ketiga orang itu.

"Sialan! Beraninya ia menghancurkan benda itu!" seru Kuroda. Matanya melotot ke arah meja kecil di tengah ruangan itu, terlihat kotak metal yang sudah hancur dan penuh dengan lubang akibat tertembus peluru panas dari senapan Youichi.

"Dasar setan!" umpatnya. "Licik seperti mukanya!"

Kuroda menyepatkan lidahnya berkali-kali. Ia berhenti mondar mandir dan ganti menghentak-hentakkan dengan cepat sepatunya ke lantai, menimbulkan suara ketukan yang bergema di ruangan temaram itu.

Radionya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia mengangkatnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ketua, kami tak bisa menemukan jejak mereka," lapor seseorang di ujung radio dua arah itu.

"Kalian semua tak berguna! Apa susahnya menemukan tiga orang itu!" sergah Kuroda.

"Ta-tapi, ketua. Kujou-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Temukan dan bunuh mereka! Aku tak butuh pengkhianat macam bocah itu!" potongnya cepat. "Cepat temukan sebelum mereka menemukan bom di gedung ini!"

"B-baik."

Ia menyepatkan lidahnya lagi. Dengan kasar, Kuroda menutup hubungan radio itu dan meletakkan perangkat itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Sialan! Ke mana tikus-tikus itu pergi!" gumamnya marah.

Kuroda menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang menghadap beberapa monitor pengamat yang tersambung ke kamera pengawas di berbagai sudut bangunan. Dari monitor-monitor itu, ia bisa mengawasi hampir setiap sudut bangunan. Ia menekan tombol-tombol dengan cepat, mencoba mendapat gambar lebih banyak ruangan. Tetapi ia tak berhasil menemukan jejak tiga orang yang seharusnya sudah ia bunuh itu.

Ia mulai memikirkan situasinya dan membuat beberapa kemungkinan. Pertama, mereka mungkin merusak kamera pengawas. Tetapi dengan segera ia membuang kemungkinan itu, karena tak ada kamera pengawas yang terdeteksi rusak. Yang kedua, mereka berada di ruangan tanpa kamera pengawas. Toilet, gudang, ataupun dapur. Yang ketiga, mereka berhasil mengakses ke jaringan gedung itu dan melumpuhkan kamera pengawas.

Pada akhirnya ia mengambil kemungkinan yang kedua. Kuroda menganggap kemungkinan ketiga tidak mungkin, karena tikus-tikus itu tidak punya sesuatu yang kelihatannya bisa membobol sistem keamanan.

Kuroda mengangkat radionya dan menyambung dengan salah satu anak buahnya.

"Cari mereka di daerah yang tak dipasangi kamera pengawas," perintahnya. "Sepertinya mereka berada di salah satu tempat seperti itu."

Yang ia tak tahu adalah kemampuan, atau lebih cocok disebut bakat, milik Hiruma yang bisa mengeluarkan benda-benda aneh tanpa-ada-yang-tahu-dari-mana-asalnya.

* * *

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya sinar temaram dari laptop Youichi satu-satunya sumber cahaya, menimpa ketiga wajah yang berada di pojok ruangan kecil itu.

Di ruangan kecil itu, Youichi menemukan sambungan ke sistim internal gedung – sebuah keberuntungan yang benar-benar tak terduga. Ia mengeluarkan laptop yang tak-ada-yang-tahu-dari-mana-asalnya dan menyerahkannya pada adik sialannya itu. Kujou sedikit terkejut oleh kemampuan aneh Youichi. Tetapi akhirnya mengerti.

Setsuki segera tahu maksud kakaknya. Ia mengambil laptop itu, menyambungkannya dengan kabel yang ditemukan Youichi, dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Hanya ini satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan sesuai rencana Youichi. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan masuk ke jaringan keamanan.

"…kau bisa?" tanya Kujou.

"Lumayan. Sedikit sulit, tapi kucoba," balasnya.

Youichi memperhatikan adiknya bekerja. Ia sudah jauh lebih tenang. Hampir tak ada sisa-sisa trauma di wajahnya, dan tak ada tanda-tanda adiknya itu akan kembali ke alam sub-sadarnya. Tetapi ia tak yakin kalau Setsuki akan terus bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Jadi, mereka harus keluar tanpa terluka. Kalau keluar saja, kesempatannya memang lumayan. Tetapi tanpa terluka, adalah hal lain. Kesempatan untuk itu sangat kecil. Setsuki harus bisa bertahan sampai mereka keluar. Ia harus melawan traumanya.

Dan Youichi harus percaya pada adik sialannya. Percaya…

"Bagaimana?" tanya Youichi.

Jari-jari Setsuki masih bekerja dengan cepat. Matanya fokus pada layar di hadapannya.

"Sedikit lagi," gumamnya. "Sedikit lagi…"

Itu harapan mereka. Membobol sistim keamanan, melumpuhkan kamera pengawas, sehingga penjaga tak melihat pergerakan mereka, lalu mereka bisa keluar. Pekerjaan terakhirnya, meledakkan gedung tua ini, agar komplotan itu berhenti bergerak atau mengejar mereka. Youichi tahu persis orang-orang seperti itu akan tetap memburu mereka walau sudah berhasil keluar.

"Dan… ini dia!" seru Setsuki pelan sambil menekan keras salah satu tombol di laptop itu. Seringai kecil terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah masuk?" tanya Youichi cepat.

"Yah. Aku akan mencoba mengakses kamera pengawasnya," jawab Setsuki. Jari-jarinya terus bekerja dengan cepat.

Beberapa saat terlewati dalam diam. Ruangan itu sepi, hanya ketukan cepat dari keyboard yang menggema pelan. Youichi membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Di sana, langit terlihat kelabu. Mendung sudah menggantung di atas kota. Terlihat jelas angin mulai bertiup keras. Hujan akan segera turun. Dan bukan hujan biasa. Tampaknya akan ada badai.

"Sial!" umpatnya pelan. Mereka harus keluar sebelum badai terjadi. Kalau tidak, mereka akan terperangkap dan kesempatan keluar akan hilang. Yang terburuk, mereka bisa ikut terbunuh dalam ledakan.

"Adik sialan! Lebih cepat!" perintah Youichi. "Sepertinya akan ada badai. Kita harus keluar dari tempat sialan ini sebelum badai sialan datang kalau kau tak mau mati! "

Setsuki mengalihkan matanya sejenak dari layar dan memandang Youichi. Ia mengalihkan matanya ke luar jendela. Terlihat pupilnya sedikit membesar.

"Ya, ya. Aku mencoba," jawab Setsuki. Ia sudah kembali lagi ke layar dan menggerakkan tangan-tangannya lebih cepat. "Sialan!"

"Berapa lama waktu yang kita punya?" tanya Kujou mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youichi.

Youichi melihat serius ke pohon yang bergerak-gerak. "Dengan kecepatan angin seperti itu, kira-kira satu jam. Tidak. Lima puluh menit tepatnya." Ia mengalihkan matanya kepada bocah sialan itu. "Tetapi cuaca bukan sesuatu yang bisa diperkirakan setepat itu."

"Seperti sebuah kekuatan misterius," gumam Setsuki pelan, mata tak pernah teralih dari monitor di depannya. "Tak pernah diketahui besarnya dan tak pernah bisa dikendalikan." Seringai berkedut di bibirnya. Ia menekan salah satu tombol dengan keras dan mengalihkan matanya pada kakaknya. "…dan kita siap bergerak."

Seringai Youichi terlihat melebar dalam temaram ruangan itu.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Kujou.

"Tch! Diamlah. Aku sedang berusaha, bocah sialan," sergah Youichi cepat.

Setsuki hanya diam mengawasi jari-jari kakaknya bergerak mengutak-atik bom yang mereka temukan di sebuah ruangan. Mereka sudah bergerak dari ruangan tempat mereka bersembunyi dan mulai menjalankan rencana mereka.

Setsuki sudah tak bisa mengingat mereka di ruangan mana. Kujou menunjukkan jalan untuk mereka, dan dengan cepat Youichi menemukan bom. Ia mulai mencoba mengaktifkan bom yang tampaknya sudah lama tak digunakan.

"Kekeke," tawa Youichi pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Kujou. "Dengan ini, akan bisa dikontrol lewat ponsel. Ayo, bom selanjutnya."

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak yang kita butuhkan?" tanya Setsuki, mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sebanyak yang kita bisa temukan sebelum mereka menemukan kita lebih dulu," jawab Youichi.

Kujou mengangguk dan memimpin mereka keluar dari ruangan. Ia membawa kedua pemuda itu ke ruangan lain dengan hati-hati, berusaha menghindari penjaga.

"Hei, kalian! Berhenti!" seru sebuah suara. Tampaknya seorang berhasil menemukan mereka.

"Tch!" sepat Youichi. Dengan sigap ia mengeluarkan salah satu senapannya, memasang peredam, dan menembak orang itu tepat di jantungnya sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan senjatanya. Orang itu terjatuh. Mati.

"Ayo, kita tak punya banyak waktu!" seru Youichi pada yang lain. Setsuki, yang padahal sudah terbiasa dengan kakaknya, dan Kujou terlihat membesar matanya, terperangah oleh kemampuan menembak Youichi. Kujou mengangguk pelan dan membawa mereka ke dalam ruangan gelap lain.

* * *

Kuroda mengernyit memandangi layarnya. Tak ada satupun yang bisa ia lihat. Radionya kembali berbunyi.

"Lapor! Kami menemukan seorang ditembak mati. Lokasi ada di seksi B lantai 8."

"Baiklah."

Ia meletakkan radionya kembali. Seksi B? Padahal ada kamera pengawas di sana. Kuroda kembali menekan-nekan tombol di depannya.

"Sialan! Beraninya mereka mempermainkan aku!" umpatnya. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian menyeringai. "Tetapi itu berarti mereka sudah membuka pergerakan mereka."

Dengan cepat ia mengambil radionya dan menghubungi anak buahnya.

"Cepat. Pusatkan kekuatan di seksi khusus."

((tsuzuku))

gK: Salam! Hmm… Gomennasai! Hontou ni gomennasai! Telat apdet lagi. Semoga saya tak mengecewakan readers-sama dengan chapter ini, karena saya tahu agak pendekan. Akhir-akhir ini saya jadi gak bisa nulis sesuatu yang terlalu panjang. Terima kasih yang udah mau nunggu saya sampai bisa apdet. Minggu-minggu yang bikin saya gak punya ide sama sekali akhirnya terlewat sudah. Saya harus lebih banyak mikir dunia nyata*sigh* Okeh, balasan review**…**

**Maharu P Natsuzawa**: Oh, saya juga pengen *glared* Yosh. Apdeted!

**Akemi Amagawa**: sama-sama. Apdeted!^^

**chiyo churippu**: Yap! thanks udah fave!^^ Apdeted!

**Warui Batto-Bad Bat**: Iya, saya tahu.. (_ _)a Ahaha, jangan khawatir. Ntar juga makin bagus, asal terus nulis.^^

**Mashy-gaara4life**: Oh, ya. Tentu. Dan akhirnya saya bisa apdet...

: OCnya dari chapter yang dulu-dulu :D. Apdeted!

**Azalea Yukiko**: Saya juga maunya begitu *ditusuk Setsu* Yap! Updated!

**Riichan LuvHiru**: Hahaha, maaf saya mengecewakanmu. Chapter ini seperti biasanya pendek. Updated!

**Yoshi 'clumsy'29**: Iya, saya paksa soalnya*evil laugh*. Oh, iya. Di rumah ada 3! XDD *buakk!* Lanjut!

**Leaf Valkyrie**: Yap! Apdeted. Wah, sama. Saya sekarang lagi suka main ke tempat lain, sih...

**RisaLoveHiru**: Yap!^^. Gedung Deimon? Bisa dilihat di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Updated!

**Kinichairuudou Akari-chan-**: Oh, gak. Itu emang gitu, soalnya di depannya gak ada titik, jadi gak kapital. Titiknya ada setelah tanda petik karena kalimat itu seperti bagian kalimat yang lebih besar. Anak kalimat maksudnya. *halah* Updated!

**Youichi Nanase**: Maafkanlah. Akhir-akhir ini otak saya blank. Yosh! Apdeted!

**Ninomiya Nazuki**: Bukan. Bisa dilihat di chapter-chapter kemaren

**Ririn Cross**: Ah, ya begitulah saya. Sarap dan gila. Iie, douitashimashita^^

**chibyEydisaa21**: Thanks^^. Tap! Apdeted..

**Fitria -AlyssCrimsonCamellia**: Yap! Apdeted^^

**Fii aka Ficchan**: Wagh! Adek Fii! XDD Thanks baget udah revew, alert, fave! XDD Halah, dek. Kuliah yang rajin, malah baca fic abal ini. Yosh! Apdeted nih! ^^

Yokatta! *sigh* Apdet untuk semua, review untuk saya please!^^

-gK


	26. Ulterior

**AMERICAN FOOTBALL, BROTHERHOOD, AND COLLEGE LIFE**

_**Ulterior**_

.

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warnings**: OCs. OOC. Setting after series.

Dan walau A/N di bawah panjang, tapi sempatkan waktu membacanya barang sejenak, da?

. . .

Bergema langkah-langkah kaki itu dalam gelap yang menyelimuti. Ilusi akan kenyataan yang tengah terjadi dalam labirin permainan waktu. Siapa yang akan menang? Dan bidak siapa yang akan jatuh dalam monopoli yang terlalu menjebak ini? Kata-kata sekarang tak lagi berguna untuk menyelamatkan garis takdir yang tersisa. Hanya tangan yang bergerak sigap yang akan mengantarkan pada angin malam berbau kebebasan.

Dan angin itu adalah angin yang sama bertiup dengan kencang di luar gedung tua itu. Dingin dan lembab. Dipenuhi bau hujan badai yang akan segera datang membungkus kota ini dengan selimut alam yang tak pernah ramah. Namun angin itu juga yang akan mengamankan semua yang tertinggal. Di satu sisi jalan tempat ia mengintai, suasana mencekam semakin dapat ia rasakan ketika angin itu menerpa semakin keras.

Mata gelap Musashi mengawasi gedung itu. Cukup sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya. Sesekali ia mendengar suara tembakan. Semakin lama semakin ia merasakan kekhawatiran yang menjadikan dirinya tumpu. Membebani batin. Menggoncangkan keyakinannya.

_Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak berhasil? Bagaimana kalau semua harus berakhir di sini? Hiruma, jangan sampai kau bertindak bodoh_, batinnya.

Tetapi Youichi yang ia khawatirkan—ia tahu seharusnya ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa ia mengkhawatirkan seorang iblis? Seorang setan yang dikenal luas kelicikannya. Seorang berotak tajam yang mampu memanfaatkan setiap celah, bahkan yang terkecil sekalipun untuk memutarbalikkan situasi sampai keberuntungan berada di sisinya. Dan ia akan mengikat keberuntungan itu dengan tali nasibnya, agar tak seorangpun bisa merebutnya kembali.

Ah, semua kemampuan tak akan berarti begitu maut menyergap. Secara tiba-tiba, ataupun secara perlahan. Dalam gelap yang sunyi, ataupun dalam terik siang yang memekakkan telinga. Berkamuflase sampai tidak ada yang mengenali, ataupun terang-terangan menunjukkan diri.

Ya. Maut. Tak ada kekuatan manusia yang bisa menghalangi, ataupun memperlambat datangnya pencabut nyawa. Sekali datang—dan kemudian hanya akan ada nama yang tertinggal, sebagai sebuah penanda, pengingat kalau ia pernah menghuni dunia yang semakin memuakkan ini.

Nafas terhela dari hidungnya yang diserang dingin. Musashi merapatkan jaket di sekitar tubuhnya. Ini bukan dingin yang biasa. Bukan. Bukan disebabkan oleh angin badai yang sudah mulai terdeteksi kehadirannya oleh sel-sel saraf sensoris di tubuhnya. Dingin ini adalah…

—ketakutan. Ah, lebih tepatnya kekhawatiran.

Dari ujung jalan sana, mendadak telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan. Karena ia tahu posisinya—ia adalah bala bantuan terdekat yang bisa mendengar mereka. Bahkan mungkin ia satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan tindakan untuk mengamankan apabila masalah tiba-tiba terjadi. Polisi, penegak hukum—sekarang tak ada lagi artinya tugas mereka untuk mengamankan itu di situasi seperti ini.

Ia segera menyembunyikan dirinya dalam celah gedung yang terdekat, tepat masuk saat langkah kaki itu berbelok ke sisi jalan tempatnya berada. Kegelapan malam menyamarkan sosoknya, namun ia tak tahu apa langkah kaki itu akan menemukannya. Karena ini wilayah mereka. Karena ia adalah spesies asing yang berada di dimensi samar yang tak pernah ia kenali sebelumnya.

Musashi bisa mendengar sang pemilik kaki itu bergerak ke arahnya—semakin lama semakin dekat. Perlahan—namun tak terlalu lamban. Pasti—namun tak terburu-buru. Tenang dan tegap. Seakan ia adalah sang tuan tanah yang memiliki seluruh gedung ini.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Bum. Bum. Bum. Bum.

Musashi bisa merasakan debar jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Berlomba dengan waktu. Berlari bersama dengan adrenalin yang terus berpacu dalam sistem aliran di dalam tubuhnya. Mengikuti nafasnya yang semakin lama semakin berat dan pendek. Terengah-engah. Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding, berusaha menyatukan dirinya sendiri dengan batuan konkret itu.

Tap. Tap.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti. Tepat berada di depan celah tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia menantang dirinya sendiri untuk mencuri lirik. Sesosok pria bertubuh kekar dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna serupa berdiri dan melihat ke sekeliling. Dari penerangan yang terlalu minim untuk ukuran mata normal, Musashi bisa melihat pria itu—dengan tubuh yang hampir menandingi ukuran tubuh Gaou.

Beberapa saat terlewat dalam sunyi. Pria itu tidak bergerak, namun matanya masih awas mengawasi sekitarnya. Seperti seekor predator kelaparan yang tengah memburu calon makanannya, matanya terarah ke sekelilingnya dengan tajam. Bahkan Musashi bisa merasakan tajamnya mata itu saat ia mencoba melihat ke gang gelap itu seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang semakin terpacu.

Mata itu seakan bisa menembus bayangan malam, menguliti setiap lapis gelap dan melihat objek yang tersamarkan oleh ilusi kelam. Musashi menahan nafasnya. Ia tak bisa ditemukan. Ia tak boleh ditemukan!

Dan ia harus berterima kasih. Karena pria itu memutuskan tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang mungkin bisa ia temukan. Kakinya mulai melangkah lagi. Terdengar berat, namun iramanya masih sama. Bagi mereka yang di luar sana, mungkin langkah kakinya hanya terdengar sebagai suara-suara malam yang menyertai binatang nokturnal.

Tetapi untuk Musashi, binatang nokturnal itu adalah binatang agresif haus darah yang menanti kesempatan untuk membunuh mangsanya, sambil berkamuflase di balik kelamnya malam. Kedatangannya tanpa diduga dan tak pernah diharapkan. Kepergiannya adalah sebuah kelegaan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka yang berada di tengah situasi yang sama dengan dirinya.

Nafas lega terhembus dari hidungnya. Dengan pelan, Musashi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari celah gelap itu. Matanya segera mencari gedung tua itu. Berharap-harap, namun ia takut kalau-kalau ia berharap terlalu banyak.

Ia tak tahu, apa mengharapkan keselamatan teman-temannya adalah sebuah hal yang terlalu muluk untuk diharapkan.

. . .

Banyak yang mengatakan kalau ia punya mata yang tajam. Entah itu karena bentuknya atau karena kemampuannya yang memang di atas rata-rata. Namun mata manusia bagaimanapun itu punya kelemahan apabila harus berhadapan dengan gelap. Bahkan mereka pada dasarnya juga takut akan kegelapan.

Bukan karena warna hitamnya yang membuat sulit untuk melihat sesuatu.

Tetapi karena gelap itu menipu. Kamuflase sempurna yang akan menyamarkan semua jebakan tanpa celah. Dan yang bersembunyi di balik tipuan kelam itu—itulah ketakutan yang sebenarnya.

Dalam gelap yang sama pula Youichi berusaha mendeteksi setiap gerakan yang mungkin akan jadi gerakan terakhir yang akan menemani mereka sebelum tubuhnya limbung mencium lantai. Dan sejauh ini, mereka berhasil menjalankan rencana itu dengan cukup baik—ia bisa mengatakannya seperti itu.

Ia melihat kedua pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya di melangkah cepat di depannya. Langkah mereka cepat, namun juga menjaga kehati-hatian mereka. Kewaspadaan hampir tak pernah berkurang, meski ia bisa melihat sesekali tubuh Setsuki bergetar. Namun ia diam saja—ia tahu ketakutan adiknya. Tapi ia juga tahu kalau anak itu selalu memaksakan dirinya. Dari dulu selalu saja keras kepala. Dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa—Youichi hanya menutup mulutnya rapat.

Mereka berhasil mencapai tangga. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, langkah-langkah kaki mereka segera terdengar pelan menuruni tangga itu. Mulut tak banyak terbuka. Hanya nafas yang terdengar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Karena waktu juga turut memburu mereka dengan kecepatan yang tak terasa seperti biasanya. Lebih cepat—oh, bahkan terlalu cepat waktu menipis untuk mereka.

"Berapa lantai lagi kita akan sampai?" tanya Setsuki memecah keheningan yang terasa seperti hendak mencekik leher di antara ketiganya.

"Tiga lantai lagi… kurasa," jawab Kujou.

Youichi menghela nafasnya pelan. Langkah kaki mereka berada pada kecepatan yang konstan. Ia harus segera cepat membawa dua anak sialan ini keluar dari gedung sialan ini. Mereka sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Melambatkan saja. Tak sampai waktu lama lagi sampai badai datang dan menghancurkan pelarian diri mereka.

Tap. Tap.

Itu… tidak mungkin!

Dari arah berlawanan, sayup-sayup terdengar langkah kaki yang cepat. Dan lebih dari satu dua orang. Lima atau enam. Tujuh mungkin. Mereka sudah berhasil melacak pergerakannya dan menemukan gerakannya. Kalau begini, semua mungkin saja bisa berakhir dengan cepat.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Semakin dekat— semakin dekat—

Dan pertemuan itu tak dapat dihindarkan. Matanya membesar sejenak melihat orang-orang itu yang bergerak merangsek maju menyambut merek bertiga. Refleks ia menarik sepasang senapan keluar. Tak ada waktu untuk mengganti peluru karetnya dengan peluru asli. Ia mulai menembaki mereka.

_Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi sudah sampai!_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Setsuki dan Kujou tanpa perlu dikomando menunduk. Menghindar dari jalur peluru senapan Youichi. Mereka juga mengeluarkan senapannya dan mulai menembak.

Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor.

Rentetan tembakan terdengar berkali-kali. Balas membalas. Tak terhitung berapa peluru yang telah dimuntahkan. Memecah sunyi yang berjalan di samping tiap orang dalam gedung itu. Satu persatu tubuh jatuh limbung ke lantai. Namun mereka masih ada—masih ada yang berdiri dengan kakinya. Tiga orang—dua orang yang kini masih berdiri di sisi yang lain setelah beberapa saat beradu senjata.

Youichi bisa merasakan tenaganya menguap habis. Ia terlalu membuang-buang banyak energinya. Waktu untuk mereka juga tak banyak tersisa lagi. Untuk sekejap, ia menutup matanya. Hanya sekeddar mengedipkan matanya. Namun di saat itulah ia merasakan peluru panas yang menyerempet lengan atasnya. Tepat di sebelah bahunya yang terluka.

"Youichi-nii!"

Ia bisa mendengar seruan Setsuki. Namun seperti ia pernah mempedulikan adiknya saja—ia terus menarik pelatuk senapannya.

. . .

Tersenyum dalam gelap seperti seorang penguasa. Apa yang ia harapkan. Apa yang seharusnya terjadi sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Semua yang menentang harus dihukum. Semua yang menghalangi harus bertemu maut lebih cepat. Maut itu berada di bawah tangannya.

Tangannya bergerak menekan tombol lift. Ia masuk ke dalam lift itu dan meluncur turun ke lantai dasar. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia melangkah keluar dari boks metal itu. Tersenyum penuh percaya diri—angkuh, kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu—ia memosisikan dirinya di tengah ruangan. Siap untuk menyambut mereka. Menghadang. Menggagalkan mereka yang hendak meloloskan diri. Mengakhiri garis hidup sang pengkhianat.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lolos dariku, tikus," ujarnya.

(tsudzuku)

GAAAH! GOMENNASAAIII! GOMENNASAI! GOMENNASAI! #sembah-sujud

Saya tahu! Saya (kinda) sadar! Sudah lima bulan (lima bulan yang inevitable, oh-Mein-Gott!) saya tidak mengupdate fic abal ini ._. Bahkan saya yakin fic ini sudah terlupakan—dan ya, saya benar-benar tidak keberatan kalau faktanya memang seperti itu.

No excuse, really. Saya hanya terlalu terserap ke urusan dunia nyata dan menjadi terlalu males untuk ngurus mulchap, sehingga nulis oneshot mulu. Jujur, saya juga agak takut-cemas-khawatir untuk ngupdate setelah sekian lama. Lihat perbedaan gaya bahasa orang sarap ini antara chapter ini dengan yang sebelumnya? Itu juga alasan saya. Gaya bahasa saya sudah berubah drastis dan saya jadi gak yakin pada diri sendiri untuk meneruskan fic ini dengan gaya yang sama #pundung-di-pojokan-toilet

Sekali lagi GOMENNASAI!

Dan kalau readers kurang berkenan dengan gaya saya yang sekarang seperti ini—mungkin sekali fic ini akan segera berlabel discontinue. Karena saya sudah kehilangan jejak gaya lama saya DX

Jadi silahkan benci saya. Silahkan hajar saya, buang saya, mutilasi saya— oke, itu berlebihan, tapi yang penting jangan poroti saya, bitte? #labil #dilempar

Tetapi sebelumnya biarkan saya membalas review dulu…

**Azalea Yukiko**: Emang Hiruma setan :P #dihajar. Updated dengan penuh permohonan maaf.

**Yuuki Kosuke**: Updated dengan penuh permohonan maaf.

**Fii aka Ficchan**: Adeek~ maafkan kakakmu yang gagal ini karena update yang oh-sungguh-sangat-telat. Dan Oezil emang masih undoubtfully keren XD walau sekarang WC sudah lewat jauh (lhah?) #brb-fangirling #gaje

**Mashy-Gaara4life**: yosh! Bergerak (sayangnya dalam waktu yang terlalu-lama -_-)! XD

**SatanSpawn**: Yosh, thanks. But sorry for the (very) lateness.

**adecchi yoshi**: Bukannya HIruma emang keturunannya ya? XP #gampared. Ah, saya kangen kucing saya, berbulan gak pulang ke rumah ._. dan updated (dengan maaf yang sangat)

**Maharu P Natsuzawa**: Ahaha, iya. Saya jadi gak kuat nulis panjang (sejak lima bulan lalu padahal -_-"). Yap. Emang apdet (yang oh-sungguh-sangat-terlalu) santai XD

**chiyo churippu**: Ah, novel? o.o sayangnya saya bukan penulis yang suka dipaksa-paksa, apalagi penerbit pasti banyak maunya, udah males duluan saya -_-a. Eniwei, beribu maaf karena updatenya lebih lambat dari ngesotnya (?) siput

**RisaLoveHiru**: Ah, ya begitulah. Masalah dunia nyata begitu numpuk sekarang (kuliah, tugas, praktikum, laporan—mamih, pengen pulkam DX). Yosh. Update (sungguh sangat terlalu) santai koq :D

**Akari ripyu mbak**: Dimaklumkan sajalah apa yang dilakukan Hiruma, entah itu ilegal ataupun melanggar hukum #dibom. Wah, berarti saya selamat—apdetnya (sungguh sangat) santai kok XD

**Ririn Cross**: Err.. entahlah, suka-suka tangan saya XD #gampared. Next installment is out.

**virus-1221**: Iya, mungkin dia punya ilmunya Mak Lampir #digranat. Blank? WB? Saya juga biasa gitu tuh #gampared (bukannya ngasih solusi, malah nambah stress). Apdet (dengan kecepatan Sena yang lagi pingsan)

**HirumaYouriAlwaysLoveJumoji**: Oh, ya. Kalau penyakit yang lima bulan lalu saya udah sembuh kok. Cuma gara-gara kemarin saya ikut camp ospek ke luar kota, badannya saya jadi pegel-pegel sekarang. Mau ngerokin :3? #winks #dibuang-ke-laut. Updated (dengan sangat telat)

**Hime-chan Satsuki**: Sena? Mungkin lari-lari sambil teriak macam orang gila? #dibunuh. He? Keluarga Hiruma semua berambut hitam, ya -_-". Updated (dengan sangat lambat)

**Sezru d'Luffer**: Uwaah, ada yang setia nunggu update fic saya #nangis-terharu-gaje. Saya… tak tahu mau ngomong apa. Saya tahunya ini kesalahan saya… terima kasih sebelumnya ._. saya tersandung—eh, tersanjung sekali. Updated, tapi maaf mengecewakan soal telatnya

**reader**: Oh, Youichi—apa saja bisa XD. Pairnya sih tidak jelas kalau sudah sampai chapter ini. tapi di depan bisa dilihat hints-hintsnya bukan :)?

#sigh. Review untuk tentukan fic ini bakal discontinue atau tidak? Beri saya pertimbangan, bitte m(_ _)m

-knoc/gk-


End file.
